Rebirth of a Maelstrom
by AbyssEater
Summary: He had died at the hands of his best friend. It should've been over for him except nothing's normal when it came to Naruto as he was reborn, more powerful than anyone could've imagined him becoming. With that he will forge his own way, his own destiny where no fate can bind him to imaginary strings. Exactly the way he likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Lying in a puddle of his own blood and water a young boy could be seen staring up at the sky. His blue eyes slowly lost their light as blood exited his body from the fist shaped hole in his chest.

'I-is this… Is this how it ends?' The boy thought as his blond hair stuck to his face from the rain that cascaded upon his dying form. 'I didn't even get to be Hokage.'

How could it go so wrong so fast? The boy couldn't help but wonder.

The day had started off like normal with him waking up, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth. That's when it spiraled out of control.

He had been called into the Hokage office along with his fellow graduates and friends. Sakura, his crush, was there as well looking particularly distraught. It was then that Tsunade, the current Hokage explained the reason for the girl's current state.

Sasuke.

His friend, or at least ex-friend, had left Konoha in favor for getting power. The first emotion that Naruto felt upon hearing that was anger.

Angry at how Sasuke could leave all of them behind. He had everything Naruto wanted in his life. People looked up to him. Girls were interested in him. Hell, even his own sensei favored him. The boy was called a prodigy and he threw it all away for what.

Power.

Yes, Sasuke had told them of his dream, no ambition. He wanted to kill his brother, the same brother who had killed off his entire clan in a single night.

Naruto couldn't understand how he could always act so grumpy. He had tried his best to be friends with him, something he thought had worked as despite how he often acted Naruto knew he enjoyed those times like he did himself.

So why?

Why was he lying here, in the Valley of the End with a fist sized hole in his chest. Didn't he see he only wanted to bring him back? So they could continue being team 7. He had promised Sakura he would bring him back.

Heh, he chuckled weakly as blood escaped his lips. She would probably be disappointed if she would see him now. Calling him a failure.

A failure. It was a term often associated with him. Looking back at his life Naruto couldn't help but agree. They labeled him as a failure of a shinobi, having failed graduation several times. He never let it show though, how much those words got to him.

No, instead he kept on smiling. Loudly proclaiming how he would one day become Hokage. How one day they would no longer look at him in disgust or loathing. How it would be replaced with respect and adoration. It truly was a child's fantasy, now that he thought about it.

He coughed up blood as he could feel himself getting more tired the longer he was lying there. Blanking out for short periods of time as he had to put effort into keeping his eyes open.

If only, Naruto thought. If only he would've fought back more seriously. If only his sensei had taught him properly then perhaps he would now be on his way to Konoha, dragging a battered and bruised Sasuke behind him.

And if only Sasuke wasn't so obsessed with revenge.

But alas… his life had been against him from the start, he realised.

With that he closed his eyes, a bittersweet smile of acceptance graced his face.

With that, Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze had died.

* * *

Not too far away two blurs could be seen traveling through the forest at high speeds.

''How far away are we Pakkun.'' Kakashi asked as his lone visible eye focused onto his smaller travel companion.

''We're close, i.. I can smell blood from here.'' Pakkun replied its enhanced senses due to him being a dog catching the smell of freshly spilled blood.

Nodding grimly they increased their pace as Kakashi could feel lingering traces of Kyuubi's chakra pass by him.

''Is this…'' Kakashi muttered as he looked at the Valley of the End that showed signs of a large battle having been fought.

''K-Kakashi…'' His companion muttered as it held its paw out towards a small speck lying in the middle of the valley.

''Oh god…Naruto!'' Kakashi screamed after focusing on it and recognizing the blond hair of his student. Wasting no time Kakashi jumped down before sprinting over to where one of his student was lying.

''No… No! NO!NO!NO!'' Kakashi repeated, losing composure as he got closer and noticed he wasn't breathing, a fist sized hole was in his chest from what he recognized as his technique. His hand trembled as he knelt down and moved towards his jugular vein. Hoping it wasn't what it looked despite knowing deep down it was already too late. ''Come on…'' Kakashi mumbled as he couldn't feel any pulse.

A little bit away Pakkun looked sadly as his summoner did his best to keep himself together while praying to any god out there that what he was seeing wasn't real.

''Sensei… Sensei i'm sorry.'' A lone tear ran down his visible eye after realizing that it had no use. Naruto, his student, his sensei's legacy was dead. No longer among the living and killed by none other than his friend, using a Jutsu Kakashi had taught him personaly.

''Kakashi… it, it's no use.'' Pakkun found it surprisingly hard to form the correct words as he looked sadly at the corpse of the blond. He had so much potential, Pakkun had seen so himself as he had defeated the One tails. For someone so young to die by his own signature technique… Pakkun could already feel the self loathing that started to develop inside of Kakashi. ''It's best if we… If we bring him to Konoha so he could at least get a proper burial.''

Kakashi didn't reply. Instead he was focused on the smile his dead student held. He recognized the smile, having it seen on so many older shinobi who either had family members of them lose their lives or were on the doorstep to death themselves.

It was a smile of acceptance. Acceptance that they were gone, that they were about to die and didn't fight it a single bit. To see such a smile on his student was simply disheartening.

Finally Kakashi moved the dead body of his student in his arms before standing up. ''Pakkun, let's head back. The retrieval has been a,'' Kakashi had to swallow. ''A failure.''

* * *

A funeral was held later that same week. One that was attended by everyone that knew him including members of his graduating class. Kakashi had seen both Tsunade and Jiraiya crying as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Kakashi still remember the look the Hokage had when she saw him enter her office, carrying the dead body of Naruto. She had stared blankly at it before Kakashi had excused himself after noticing she was doing her best not to cry. The woman had closed herself in her office for the rest of the day.

He remembered how he had stumbled upon Jiraiya seemingly drinking himself to death in one of the many bars. Kakashi could honestly say the man had never seemed older than he did at that exact moment.

Then where all his friends who were informed of Naruto's death shortly after they got out of the hospital. Even now he could see Hinata's look of disbelief as she received the news.

Tsunade had shortly thereafter declared Uchiha Sasuke a A-ranked missing nin with a very sizeable bounty, dead or alive.

In an unknown place ten holograms could be seen. Each standing on what appeared to be a finger of a massive demonic looking statue.

''Zetsu, why have you called us all here for.'' A man spoke up as purple ringed eyes looked at the plant-like man.

''We have import **ant news to report. Uzumaki Naruto t** he Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is dead.'' Silence, no one said a thing as they processed the info and looked at their leader who signalled for Zetsu to continue. Here as almost mocking grin formed as the plant man's eyes locked upon Itachi's figure. ''It was reported he has been killed by n **one other than Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother** after he tried to stop him from going to Orochimaru.''

Everyone's eyes locked on Itachi who had closed his eyes as he heard what Zetsu told them. ''But that's **not all. Uchiha Sasuke has been marked as an A-rank missing nin by Konoha wanted dead** or alive.''

One could almost feel the amusement Zetsu held as all the attention was on Uchiha Kinslayer.

''Tch, should've gotten rid of that brat, un.'' Deidara spoke up not wasting a chance to bad mouth any Uchiha. ''Now we have to wait several years for the Kyuubi to reform, un.''

Itachi said nothing.

''This is an unfortunate setback. While we weren't ready to seal the Beast just yet it is unknown how long it will take for the Bijuu to reform with reports each varying in time. For now i want Zetsu to keep gathering information while keeping an eye out for any large concentrations of chakra. Kakuzu, Hidan, both of you keep collecting funds we will be needing soon. The rest of you will head out to Otogakure which i heard was Orochimaru's own village. I want you to go there and turn that village into a crater while keeping an eye out for any information regarding the snake. He's been a thorn in our sides for too long and even now is causing us trouble. Dismissed.''

One by one the holograms disappeared till only one was remaining. Red, glowing eyes staring upwards which held a small amount of regret that his plan for the Uchiha Clan's name to be cleared has backfired. ''Foolish little brother.'' Was all he said before he too vanished leaving behind an empty cave.

* * *

The sound of a baby crying was heard, coming from one the many rooms the hospital held in the Underworld.

A middle aged man with black hair could be seen looking peacefully at the blonde haired woman lying in bed. Holding in her arms was a small baby who had a small amount of blond hair on his head. As the baby opened his eyes both male and female took note of his cerulean blue eyes that matched the woman that was holding him.

''So adorable~'' The woman said as she let the baby play with one of her fingers. ''What do you think Zekram-kun.'' She looked at the black haired male.

''I think it's a shame he looks almost identical to you.'' He joked before answering seriously upon noticing the woman's dangerous look. ''I mean, uh, he's indeed very cute.'' He answered nervously.

''You want to hold him?'' She asked him. ''Does little Naruto-kun want to see it's daddy?'' She small baby seemed to laugh as his small arms made grabbing motions towards the man who approached and gently took him out of her arm.

''He truly looks a lot like you…'' The man said with a smile. ''I wonder which power he inherits. Your flames or my Power of Destruction.''

''We'll have to wait till he's older.'' The woman said as she carefully sat up. Despite being a Phenix and capable of healing her wounds quickly she still felt the phantom pains of having given birth. ''Usually children show their powers around their seven or eight years old.''

The door to their room was suddenly opened as both parents looked at who entered. ''Zeoticus, Venelana.'' Zekram greeted the two.

''Lord Bael, you too Lady Riette.'' There eyes landed on the small bundle Zekram was holding. ''Is that…'' Venelana said as she looked at her ancestor.

''Indeed, this is Naruto… Naruto Bael.'' Both Venelana and Zeoticus took a few steps closer and looked at the small baby.

''Naruto… strange name.'' Venelana said to Riette as she noticed he had the same hair color and eyes. ''He looks a lot like you.''

''Hehe, It means Maelstrom which seems fitting as we can already see his potential. What brings you here?''

''Aside from visiting you and little Naruto-kun here we're checking up ourselves.'' Venelana placed her hand on her stomach causing the other two adults to understand she meant.

The pair left their room shortly thereafter allowing both parents to spend time with their child. At the end of the day Riette was allowed to leave the hospital after several check ups. The following days it was busy at the Bael mansion as visitors from all sorts of Devil Houses came by to congratulate both Lord Bael and Riette on the birth of their son.

A few Devils even tried to make several marriage contracts but were quickly shot down the moment Riette heard of those, telling Zekram she wants her son to find someone to love on his own and refusing any offer that was made. No-one dared to argue with the woman who could burn even High-Class Devils with a single touch, they weren't that stupid.

* * *

In a destroyed field, one of the many acres of land the Bael Clan owned Naruto could be seen standing. He was currently 13 years old and had had grown a lot over the years. His blond hair had grown both spiky and longer to the point he had a few bangs that were covering his eyes. He was both well built and tall for his age, being an inch or two taller than his good friends, Sirzechs and Ajuka.

Sirzechs was the son of Lord and lady Gremory. Whereas he looked a lot like his mother, Sirzechs on the other hand was almost a copy of his father with the exception of his face which was more towards Lady Venelana shape.

Sirzechs was a couple months younger than he was though that didn't stop them from becoming good friends the moment their parents had introduced them to one another.

Sirzechs had also introduced him to Ajuka who was one of his friends. He was a young boy with green hair which he prefered slicked back and light blue eyes several shades lighter than his own. Despite his young age he was smart and Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit that when it came to strategy games or anything the like he would not stand a chance. He was by no means stupid but Ajuka was just another level of smart.

Something interesting had happened to him, something that made him a hot topic to talk about throughout the Underworld. Unlike his parents who both held one of Underworld's most powerful abilities. Those being the Bael's Power of Destruction and the Phenix's flames. His powers had mutated much to their shock.

The first time he unlocked his power was with his parents when he was just past 8 years old. They were in an empty field much like the one he was standing in now before they instructed him to search deep within himself. He had done what they had asked of him but neither were expecting the results.

The first thing that happened was the incredible amount of power he had released. It was like a dam had been broken. It was so much and so potent everyone in the surrounding area could feel it.

Soon there after a set of gasps were heard as both Zekram Bael and Riette looked at their son who stood before him. His arms were covered in flames, but what caught their attention was the color of the flames. They were dark red and crackled with what appeared to dark crimson colored sparks which destroyed anything it touched. His parents had to take a few steps back from the immense heat that came from the flames covering his arms.

His father quickly recognized the sparks as being his clan's ability but was still confused regarding the color of his flames. A glance towards Riette showed she was as surprised as he was as it looked like some sort of mutation of both their powers they simultaneously thought.

They had asked him to call his power back before immediately bringing him to someone with more understanding on the matter. Once there their speculations were confirmed that it was indeed an mutation between Phenix and Bael powers and aptly named it, **Flames of Destruction**. Of course, once news came out that the current Bael heir had an entire new bloodline, a combination between two of Underworld's most wanted powers they flocked to him to catch a glimpse of said power. The fact that it could apparently be passed down to any future children he might have was enough for their greed to come to the surface.

Luckily for Naruto though, his father made sure they all stayed away as he wasn't used to the attention on him. They all listened. After all, nobody wishes to be on bad terms with the Bael Clan, the one clan which held the rank of Great King due to having the purest blood.

Back with Naruto they boy could be seen forming dozens of magic circles each second. After realizing that he had incredible reserves for his age he had started early on with several exercises to help him control it.

One such exercise was the one he was doing now. It helped both increase his control over his power while simultaneously helps increasing his casting speed.

Some had already began calling Sirzechs, Ajuka and himself the future of the Devil race as each had shown a high degree of expertise over their powers despite their young age. Not to mention that each of them had above normal amounts of Demonic energy compared to Devils their own age or older.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto stopped what he was doing allowing the remaining magic circle to shoot a concentrated beam of crimson flames straight down which expanded upon coming in contact with the ground. Naruto had to squint his eyes as the light it gave off was too much even for him. As it died off Naruto looked at the scorched area that reached close to fifty foot in diameter.

''Pretty good for a single attack.'' Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction before he turned around and calmly made his way back home. Hopefully his father had something he could do.

''Tou-sama.'' Naruto greeted his father as he entered the mansion before noticing the other people in the room.

''Ah Naruto-kun,'' His father returned his greeting. ''Let me introduce you to Lord and Lady Sitri.'' He motioned over to the couple standing near him. Naruto looked at the black haired man and woman who both had violet eyes like his father had.

''Nice to meet you.'' Naruto bowed his head in respect before turning his head slightly to the right where a young girl could be seen standing. She had long black hair set in twin tails with a pair of violet eyes that looked at him with barely hidden curiosity. ''Who's this?'' He asked the adults in the room.

''That's our daughter, Serafall.'' Lady Sitri spoke up. ''Come on Sera-chan, say hi.''

Slowly the young girl stepped towards him. Her eyes were focused somewhere else missing the raised eyebrow Naruto had as he watched her stop in front of him.

''Uhm… Nice to meet you, Naru-tan.'' She shyly introduced herself, still not looking at him.

Naruto stared at her outstretched hand for a moment before accepting it. ''Nice to meet you as well, Serafall.'' He then looked at his father. ''You know where Kaa-san is?'' He refrained from using the more affectionate suffix in front of the guest. While he never said it out loud, Naruto enjoyed spending time with his mother more than his father. He didn't hate him or anything but he felt more connected with his mother compared to his father.

''She should be in the library, at least that's what she told me.''

Of course, his parents had noticed this even without him having voiced so but neither made any effort to change him. If he prefered spending time with his mother over his father they weren't going to stop him.

''I see… I'll be going then.'' He bowed once more before walking off to find his mother.

''Such a well mannered kid.'' Lord Sitri commented as they watched his form disappear from their eyes.

Zekram chuckled lightly, glad they had beaten proper manners into him early on or who knows how he might've acted.

* * *

Naruto released a tired sigh as he entered his bedroom and let his gaze wander around. It was big, way bigger than it should be for being just a bedroom. Then again, most Devils owned ridiculously large homes. Initially he was confused why someone would need a house that big when most Devil families were made up from two to three members. He came to realise that most of the spare rooms belonged to staff which was mostly made up from maids.

He dragged his feet towards the bed before allowing his body to fall onto it. Despite his aching muscles having already healed due to the Phenix blood in him he was still tired despite not looking anything like it.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was already asleep.

Blue eyes fluttered open before staring around in confusion.

''Already morning?'' Naruto said to himself before he sat up only for him to frown as he appeared to be in some sort of sewer? Standing up he noticed just how big the ''sewer'' he found himself was. Narrowing his eyes he spotted a bright light up ahead. Looking behind him it was the opposite as he couldn't see a thing so with a shrug he started walking towards the light.

He arrived in what appeared to be an even bigger room if that was even possible. A large cage was before him except it was completely empty. He took a few steps closer to the golden bars. Wondering where he was and what sort of animal this cage before him was meant for.

A sudden light that appeared in the middle of the empty cage caused Naruto to jump back, his arms already coated in crimson colored flames in preparation for what was to come.

As the light died down Naruto's eyebrows rose as he stared at what looked like an older version of himself except… weaker? He couldn't sense any Demonic energy from the man before him. And what was with the look on the man's face? He was looking at him with an expression befitting one of sadness.

''Who…'' Naruto looked the older blond over. He had blond, spiky hair more wild than his own. He did note that it was the same shade as his mother's hair and his own. He had a pair of jaw-length bangs and piercing blue eyes so much like himself. He wore a green jacket with over it what he recognized as a white haori which had a flame motic. Finishing it off was the headband the man had around his forehead which held a strange symbol he couldn't quite recognize. ''Who are you.'' He asked warily of the man in front of him. Despite not sensing any Demonic or Holy energy from him Naruto could tell the man was still dangerous.

Instead of answering him the blond man slowly made his way over to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he increased the output of his flames the closer he got while carefully stepping back. While he was sure that if he wanted to he could've erased this man from existence, a part of his mind was against it. ''Don't move closer.'' Naruto warned as several magic circles came into existence, floating behind him.

Despite his warning the man didn't listen, seemingly aware of the inner conflict he was having in his mind that stopped him from acting till he stood a mere feet away from him.

 _Do something!_ Naruto could hear himself screaming in his mind.

 _Fight him, kill him! Do anything!_ Yet, despite his mind warning him he was powerless for some reason and he didn't like it any bit as this man could strike him down without any effort if he wished to.

He was surprised however as instead of striking him down, the man brought him in a hug. A hug that was strangely comforting for some reason. His arms hang limply to the side, the fire having dissipated the second the man had embraced him.

 _Why? Why does this feel good?_ He didn't even know this man.

''Sorry…'' He heard him mutter. Sorry for what? This wasn't making any sense.

''I'm sorry for putting such a burden on you. If only i knew… If i knew this was going to happen i would never have sealed the Kyuubi in my own son.''

 _Hold on! Son? Kyuubi?_ While he looked a lot like him, last time he checked his father had black hair and violet eyes whereas his mother looked more like the person in front of him. And what was this about sealing a Kyuubi? Was that the reason this cage was here? He had heard of Kyuubi Youkai, the strongest of their race but never of sealing one in a child.

''I'm sorry.'' He pushed the man away. ''I think you're mistaken me for someone else. My father is Zekram Bael, current leader of the Bael clan and i can tell you he looks nothing like you.''

The man frowned. ''I know. I am-no, was your father in your life before this one.'' Naruto was sure his eyebrows would've receded into his hairline if they could. Previous life, like reincarnation and such?

''I've seen it all, your previous life. From the moment you were born till you died from my place, here, inside you.''

''Phrasing.'' Naruto muttered.

''Though i can't say i really was a father to you, can i. Especially not compared to this other man.'' Oh Minato had indeed seen it all and could see the genuine care the man had for his son.. Which was also his son in some weird way.

''Wait! What is your name?''

''Oh… hehe.'' The man scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. ''Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.''

''Fire shadow?'' He looked at the older blond who didn't reply. He shook his head. ''Regardless, Minato huh… What are you doing here? If what you say is indeed true and i have indeed reincarnated why are you still here. What are you even?''

''I am a small part of my original soul. When i died sealing the Kyuubi in you using the Shiki Fujin i imprinted a copy of both myself and Kushina incase you ever needed us.'' He frowned. ''Unfortunately it seems Kushina's imprint is no longer here for some reason.'' His form began to flicker between transparent and solid. ''It seems my time is up.''

''Wait already?! You still haven't explained the rest! What does this all mean, where are you from and how does this affect me!?''

Instead of replying the man brought him in one more hug before he took a few steps back. ''Despite you no longer being my son i want you to know that i'm proud of you and once more i'm sorry, Naruto.'' With that being sad the man slowly became more and more transparent before he was gone. Naruto stared at the spot the blond had previously occupied with mixed emotions. This had brought up so many questions he honestly wasn't even sure what to do.

* * *

Naruto groaned lightly as he woke up. Blue eyes staring at the ceiling of the room, not bothered in the slightest from the naked body he could feel pressed against his side.

How long had it been? How much time time had gone by since he first had met the blond man deep inside his conscious? That's right, 4 years since that day and he was not any smarter when it came to said topic. The first thing he had done the next day when he was awake was asking his parents if either were familiar with the symbol the man wore on the headband around his head. Unfortunately, neither of his parents had the slightest clue and when asked about it he told them it came to him in a dream as to not raise any suspicion.

There was also that man's name, Minato Namikaze. He had searched through the massive library for any hints regarding said name only to come up with nothing. While there were some Minato's, none matched the description of the one he had met in his mind or wherever it exactly was.

So, after numerous failures to gain any information Naruto had given up and instead using the time to train more vigorously than he did before. His mother was concerned as he had trained himself to the point even his Phenix blood was unable to properly heal him.

It had paid of however as he was widely known as strongest youth followed closely behind by his friends Sirzechs and Ajuka who, like him, were recognized as prodigies when it came to fighting and power.

Surprisingly, Serafall had made a name for herself with her unique ice magic compared to the rest of her family whom were all water users. She had undergone quite the personality change as well. No longer was she the same shy little girl he had first met. Instead she became more outspoken yet kept her somewhat childish part of her that could get on his nerves sometimes. Though she seemed not to care, in fact she seemed to do it on purpose whenever he was around much to his dismay.

''Morning Naruto-sama.'' A woman's voice from his right snapped him out of his memories. Looking at the owner of the voice he stared right at a pair of green eyes which stared sleepily back.

This was also something that had changed about him. After reaching a certain age, puberty started to happen and with that came hormones. He had did his best to ignore them as much as he was capable of but eventually, after a certain hard training session he just couldn't help himself and woke up the next morning with one of the many maids that worked for his father in his bed. Naked like himself.

Of course with his luck his mother had to enter his room that exact day after noticing he wasn't awake yet when it was close to noon. To say she was angry was quite the understatement and chewed him out for a while. Thankfully his father had managed to calm her down so he could explain that it was bound to happen with how his hormones were acting up and that is was better he did it with one of their maids instead of some random woman he could've picked up from the streets.

So eventually she conceded which prompted him to sleep with their maids whenever he felt like it, as long as they agreed of course. While he could go out and probably get a girlfriend or whatever he wasn't really interested in anyone much to the dismay of several young women as Naruto had grown quite handsome over the years, looking more and more like the man he had met in his mind those years ago. His training had given his body a nice amount of muscles, nothing over the top though. His hair was a bit longer than his younger self yet shorter than Minato had with less spikes in them. His height had increased to the point that he was just a few inches shorter than his father was, much to his delight.

Releasing another sigh Naruto got out of bed before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom that was attached to his room, cleaning himself before preparing for another day. Hopefully one a bit more interesting than lately as he had gotten quite bored.. Perhaps he could ask Sirzechs for a spar again if he's free...

* * *

End Chapter.

 **AN:** Riette, who's Naruto's mother in this story is an OC. In this story she's the sister of Lord Phenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A knock was heard on his door, causing Naruto to look up from the book he was currently enthralled with. It was an interesting book. One that told stories about the early days of Devils and Angels and how the Underworld was formed into what it was today.

''Come in.'' He called as the door leading to his room opened.

''Hello Naruto-sama.'' He looked at the owner of the voice which revealed itself to belong to young woman with long, dark brown hair. Another one of the many maids that worked for his family.

Even from where he was sitting in the dimly lit room he was able to see the light blush that adorned the woman's cheeks as she averted her eyes after noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. It allowed her to see his well developed muscles he had gained and kept over the several decades he had been alive.

Naruto flicked a few blond locks to the side, allowing her to see his piercing blue eyes, ones that had lost a part of their warmth after having experienced loss.

The maid frowned for a moment as she remembered that day. That fateful day where he had received the news that had changed him into the person that sat before her.

 _Flashback-_

'' _What did you call me here for Tou-sama? Is Kaa-san better?'' Naruto asked as he had hurriedly made his way to his father's office after being asked to get here as soon as he could. His mother had been diagnosed with a very deadly disease a few months ago. It was lethal to Devils but he, along with many others had speculated she could survive due to her Phenix blood._

 _An emergency, they called it which seemed to be true as the tension in the room was close to -if not- palpable._

 _His father looked at him with a look that held no emotion, no expression except coldness. For a moment he said nothing, instead he looked his son over._

 _He had grown a lot, from a young boy into a fine adult even if he was still very young by Devil standards. He had gotten taller, standing at six feet exact making him as tall as he himself was. His blond hair that held an unique spikiness to it still as vibrant as ever. Blue eyes, so much like his mother stared curiously at him, wondering what he was here for as he had taken a break from training today._

 _Then there was also his power. Zekram could feel the hairs on his neck stand up from the close proximity he was with his son who was radiating power despite actively suppressing it. Despite his young age Zekram was not stupid, he knew that Naruto's reserves had already surpassed his own as even he was not able to make others feel so conscious of themselves by being just in the same room as someone. Well he was, but not in the way his son was able to. With him it was mainly out of fear others had in potentially offending him or doing something that could hurt their standing in the Underworld._

 _Naruto watched as his father stared at him, unknowingly he was finding the best possible way to break the news to him while knowing that his reaction wouldn't be nice regardless._

 _Sighing, Zekram decided that getting straight to the point would be the best in this situation._

'' _Your mother,'' Zekram noticed the change in his posture when he mentioned her, the person Naruto treasured above everyone else, something that made this all the more painful for him. ''Naruto-kun, your mother, Riette is dead.''_

 _Zekram closed his eyes, awaiting his reaction. Something which he didn't have to wait long for._

 _ ***CRRRK***_

 _The temperature in the room quickly rose to unbearable levels as sweat ran down Zekram's head. ''W-what?'' He heard his son mutter as he released a massive amount of power as cracks formed around the reinforced room._

'' _Naruto-kun i-'' He stopped as he noticed his son seemed to mumble something he was unable to properly hear._

'' _...impossible. Y-you're lying. She can't… She's supposed to be invincible.'' He looked at his father hoping that he was joking with him, that he did not just say that his mother, the woman he cared the most about in the world was no longer among them. ''I… i didn't even, wasn't even there… I uh…'' He shut his eyes tightly as tears trickled down his cheeks. Tears that were worth a fortune to anyone who would've gotten their hands on them in the right situation but Naruto didn't care as a teleportation circle formed underneath his feet._

 _He didn't even look at his father as he was teleported away._

 _Zekram sat down in his chair before releasing a tired sigh as he looked at the now destroyed room due to his son releasing his powers. Scorch marks formed on the ground and curtains with some burned to crisps. Large cracks had formed in the wall and the floor both runnin through the entire room, he should call someone to fix it when he had time._

 _Out of nowhere an absolutely massive amount of demonic energy washed over him, causing his heart to skip beating for a split second as his fingers dug into his chest to keep him from collapsing. He was sure he wasn't the only one affected as it was so potent and filled with hate that no doubt the maids were doing much worse. Following the spike of energy the air got noticeably warmer to the point he had to open a window lest he be cooked alive. As he opened the window he looked outside and saw a massive pillar of flames shooting high in the sky even from several miles away he had no squint from the amount of light it gave off._

'' _It seems you have truly surpassed me my son.'' Zekram noticed as the amount of power he could feel being released was already higher than his own. ''I can only hope he calms down as i'm sure the entire Underworld could feel if not see what is happening.''_

 _Flashback end-_

After that meeting the relationship between him and his father had worsened to the point that they rarely spoke to each other. Naruto had even moved his room to a different side of the large mansion. The reason for this was because how his father acted after his mother had died. He acted like nothing had happened, like he hadn't just lost his wife. It bothered Naruto. It bothered him to the point that they had their first real argument/fight which only strained their relationship more to the point that one would think they were more strangers instead of family.

It got even worse when his father had tried to introduce some woman from a House he gave no crap about. Naruto had stared at the woman with disdain as she attempted to replace his mother. He cared nothing about her and had let it known verbally, only for his father to apologize to her for his behavior.

While some saw his actions as childish Naruto didn't care. He only knew that he did not like that woman who tried to replace his mother half a decade after she had died. Yes, his father was allowed to date someone else. He didn't expect the man to stay single for the rest of his long life but that did not mean he was going to like it.

His father couldn't do anything aside from scold him for his behavior as a fight would lean in his favor both due to his higher reserves and unique bloodline.

A bloodline which made it so he couldn't threaten to kick him out of the Clan as he would most likely be picked up by the Phenix due to him having their blood in his veines. And if that didn't work he could go to any other Devil House which would be more than happy to take him in hopes of incorporating his unique bloodline into their own and thereby elevating their status amongst the Underworld for having a perfect mix between Phenix and Bael with the best of both and then some.

''Is there something you need?'' Naruto asked the woman standing in his room. She had been spacing out for the past few minutes much to his silent amusement.

''Huh? No i am fine!'' The woman shook her head, embarrassed at being caught like that but quickly collected herself. ''Lord Bael has called for me to inform you that he wishes to speak with you.''

''I see…'' He muttered as the closed the book he was reading. His slight movement caused the flames of the candles in the room to flicker and change color to crimson, giving the room an eerie glow. Standing up he walked over to the closet and put on a burnt orange shirt along with a fitting white jacket. ''Let's go then.'' He motioned for the woman to lead as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Has he walked through the hallways next to the maid his mind drifted of to other thoughts.

Ever since he had first met that strange man who looked so much like him, Minato, he had experienced several dreams borderline nightmares when he went to sleep.

They were about himself, or at least a younger version of himself. He would find himself in a strange place called Konoha which as weird as it sounds didn't exist in any of the history books. There, in that place people were ninjas or shinobi whatever he couldn't quite remember.

They weren't like ninjas that existed in this day and age as they were quite the opposite of stealthy. Not to mention that those people there, humans, were capable of using chakra. An energy source exclusive to Youkai which allowed them to bend elements to their will such as spitting out massive fireballs or create large water dragons. While those feats weren't anything special as the Sitri and Phenix could do those without a sweat the fact that those were just regular humans was most surprising.

Some dreams were about a younger version of himself surviving on the streets, getting spit and cursed at. While in others he would find himself enduring torture no child should have experienced regardless of what they did. It made him realise how evil humans could be, only increasing his dislike for their race.

Oddly enough the dreams and/or nightmares would always end with him ending up with him waking up as a young boy no older than thirteen would shove an electric covered fist into his chest as strange red eyes with black tomoes would stare lifelessly as he died.

Was that what Minato meant when he spoke about him being reborn? That he had died in that world only to end up here, as heir of the most revered family in the Underworld? Would those dreams be his memories then or was it something completely different?

The only person aware that he was experiencing those dreams was hit mother whom he had informed. She was the only one he had told as they would often just spend time together where he would tell her about what happened in those dreams as she would run her fingers through his hair. Now that he thought about it she would always just smile at him, like she knew something that he didn't. Unfortunately he would never know why she did it or what those smiles meant as she was no longer among the living.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of the door leading to his father's office, the woman who escorted him knocking on the door before hearing Zekram's voice on the other side telling them to enter.

The door opened and they both walked in. ''I've brought Naruto-sama here, Bael-sama.'' She bowed her head in respect.

''Good, you're dismissed.'' He waved her away as she closed the door behind her leaving father and son in the room. ''Take a seat.'' He gestured to the chair that was on the other side of his desk.

He looked at it for a moment before with an almost unnoticeable shrug walked over and sat down.

''You wanted to see me?'' He asked quite rude as he made himself comfortable.

''Yes i did.'' Zekram's said, not bothered by his greeting as his expression turned serious. ''I take it you're aware of the current tensions between the three Biblical Factions?''

Naruto nodded his head. How could he not be? Anywhere he went he noticed the slight actions people made. That's not even to mention the things he would overhear being talked about in secret or the information that would ''accidently'' leak when he was nearby in an attempt to get in his good graces. ''There's a possibility of a war breaking out between Heaven and The Underworld and surprisingly Grigory. The exact reason i don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if it were for some petty reason like most wars are fought by humans. Though i have no idea why the latter would join in seeing as it should be none of their business.''

Zekram allowed a small smile to grace his face as he listened to his son talk. He had quickly come to realise that he wasn't a big fan of humans, mainly because they supported Heaven and thereby the Biblical God but he also held no small amount of disgust for the race of warmongering beings, or so he thought at least. It was somewhat amusing though for a race of humans to commit acts of atrocity that made even Devils think twice.

''Is that why you called me here for?''

Zekram shook his head. ''No, the reason i called you here is because i'm informing you that in a month the Satans will wage war upon Heaven.'' Naruto allowed one of his eyebrows to rise in response. ''I, along with other heads of the families each received a letter which detailed information that the current Satans have officially declared war so it's no longer just a rumour. I'm telling you to get ready as Devils will be relying on you, just like your friend Sirzechs who no doubt is having the same conversation with Zeoticus. You two along with Ajuka are looked up at as a new age for us Devils and to bring us to greatness. This war is where you will prove your worth as you will no doubt be fighting on the frontlines. I too will prepare myself, having not fought for a long time.'' He allowed his Power of Destruction to spark into existence which was still as potent as ever.

''I see. Thank you for informing me. I'll take the month to finish something i'm working on which will give me quite the advantage for the war…'' A sadistic smirk made its way onto his face before it was gone. ''I'll be taking my leave then.''

''Oh Naruto-kun!'' Zekram's voice stopped him just as he was about to leave the room.

''Yes?'' He turned his head, annoyed at being stopped and the familiar way he addressed him.

''In the letter they're asking if you can help producing more Phenix Tears. The Phenix Family is assigned with making sure there will be enough tears to heal wounded that we will no doubt suffer and since your tears have the same healing ability they're asking if you can help. ''

''Perhaps. If i can complete what i'm currently working on i can see if i can help.'' He shrugged uncaringly. He doubted he had an actual option not to but the way he phrased it made it seem like he was willing to help.

''Great, i'll let them know. I'm also informing you that Mirianne is expecting a child…'' He looked at his son curious as to see his reaction.

His eyes turned cold as ice, not betraying anything except immense dislike at the mention of her name. ''I see.'' He didn't say anything else as he left the room without looking back leaving his father to sigh in sadness at his strained relation with his son.

He hadn't planned for his current wife to get pregnant this soon. It was hard, very hard for pure-blooded Devils to get pregnant. Why? Nobody knew exactly but it didn't change the fact that it often took several centuries between pregnancies which is why it came to such a surprise to hear that he was having another child before Naruto would reach his 100th birthday.

It also couldn't have happened at a worse time with war breaking out soon meaning his wife won't be able to fight. Though it did give him an incentive to win as otherwise he wouldn't get to see his youngest child.

* * *

''So i take it you've been told of the news as well, ne?'' Sirzechs spoke to the others in a jovial mood. One that didn't fit with the general air of somberness that was in the room.

Shortly after his father told him of the news he was visited by Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium. The latter who was the newest member to their small group of friends. He was pretty relaxed, borderline lazy but when you could have a conversation with him they were always very interesting.

''Yup. Father informed me just before you all came by. They want my help producing Phenix Tears… I told them i'd help if i finish with my own crap.'' He looked at Sirzechs and Ajuka. ''Did your parents go over some dull speech about the future of the Devils?'' He asked curious if only his father did it.

He received two nods. ''Yea, something about proving ourselves right?''

''Correct. What about you Serafall?'' He looked at the only girl in the room who pouted at him.

''Mou~ I told you to call me Sera-tan.'' She grumbled at his refusal to address her in the way she wanted. Naruto looked unamused at her antics, something she quickly picked up on as she got to the point. ''Well… Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't really say anything specific… They just told me to take care of myself and allies to make sure i survive.''

Naruto hummed, not really paying attention as he began juggling a small fireball he had formed in his palm. His eyes following it as it bounced in his hands. The others in the room could feel the heat it was generating despite being so small, just proving how powerful his flames are.

''By the way Naru-tan, what are you working on? A technique or something else?''

The flame died out as Naruto closed his palm, the other members in the room looking at him in interest making him smirk. ''Sorry but it's a secret~ I can tell you though that i got the idea from you.'' He looked at Sirzechs.

''Me? I wonder if it has something to do with…'' He saw his friend's eyes lit up. ''Oh, something like that huh…'' Naruto nodded with a smile that was matched by him. ''Good luck, it took me quite a while but it's definitely worth it as you have seen so yourself.'' The others in the room looked confused about what they were talking about but didn't voice their confusion. Instead deciding to wait as they will no doubt see what they are talking about in the upcoming war.

''Anyway is there anything that needs to be discussed? I have personal matters to attend to.'' He looked at the others, each of them shook their heads indicating that he could go. ''Cool, i'll see you all later or something.'' He stood up as a teleportation circle formed underneath him taking him out of the room.

* * *

Naruto casually walked through the busy crowd that existed out of hundreds of Devils. In fact, he walked a bit too calm for the current situation they were facing as they were all gathered on a large, empty grass field shielded by several powerful barriers.

It was time.

A month had passed and war had officially started. He could see the nervous expressions of men and women alike as he walked. He was surprised at himself as instead of fear he felt excitement.

Excitement at the prospect of going all out. To finally discover his limits and surpass them while he was at it.

He spotted the familiar shade of crimson which belonged to his friend Sirzechs, accompanying him were their others friends. ''Hey...'' He greeted them lazily with a casual wave as he stopped next to him.

As he looked around he could see the several glances sent their way. For he good reason he mused to himself. When he made his way to his friends he could easily find them as both Ajuka and Sirzechs had reserves bigger than anyone here bar his own. It pretty much made them a beacon which was only amplified as he joined them.

''Hey Naruto, did you manage to finish what you were trying to achieve?'' Sirzechs asked him.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before a smirk formed. ''Yep, i completed it two weeks ago actually.'' His answer surprised them.

''Two weeks…'' Sirzechs repeated before his eyes widened and was joined by the others who held similar expressions. ''Are you telling me that immense spike of Demonic energy that could be felt through the Underworld was you?!'' Despite trying he couldn't quite keep the shock out of his voice. How could he not as it was talked about by everyone. Not to forget that it had rained for three days straight following the heatwave that had affected them all.

Naruto scoffed. ''Of course it was me. Who else has enough power with the exception of you and Ajuka?'' He waved his hand unconcerned by their looks. ''Just wait till you see it in action. You can't miss it.'' He said with pride. They could feel his excitement and didn't know if they had to be worried for him since he seemed to be almost looking forward to fighting.

Sensing a small, almost unnoticeable spike in energy he followed it to the source where his father could be seen. Surrounding him was Lord Phenix, his uncle with blond hair much like his if not for the slightly darker color he had. Next to him was a person he quickly recognized as Sirzechs' father with crimson hair which was unique to the Gremory Family.

He locked eyes with his father. Neither said a thing as they conversed with just their eyes.

 _Don't die._

He rolled his eyes.

 _You should be more worried about yourself than others. After all, those old bones of yours will be put to good use._

His father scoffed like he was offended before his expression changed to one more gentle. He stared at his son before giving a firm nod. Telling him that he trusted him to take care of himself and come out of this alive.

Despite their strained relation Naruto couldn't quite help the smile from forming as he sent him a salute.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Ajuka who motioned for him to look towards the front. Doing what he was told he allowed his eyes to widen if only a bit as he watched the Four Satans stand next to each other on an elevated platform.

Naruto zoned out as they began talking. Something about taking rightful place amongst them. A bit of revenge talk he was able to take in and it was finished by showing the rest that they were the most powerful or whatever.

Honestly, Naruto cared little for anything that they said. His blood was pumping, he could feel his energy circulating in his body, ready to be let loose any moment. The urge for a good fight calling out his name. He could already see himself slaughtering all of them, one by one be they Angel or Fallen. Hell, at this point he would probably even kill a Devil should they get in their way.

Unknowingly to him his eyes changed from blue to red as he slowly began leaking out killing intent accompanied by a bloodthirsty smile that promised death and destruction. It started out small but the more he let his mind wander the bigger it grew as fellow Devils began feeling it and looked for the source which was him.

Flames began to flicker into existence surrounding his form. Some formed at his feet while others around his shoulders and fingers. His friends took a step back as they could feel the sheer amount maliciousness he gave off. They weren't the only ones as even the Satans stopped their speech in favor of watching him with each holding smirks at seeing how ready he was.

Like everyone else they knew who he was and the potential he held in him.

Deciding to not let him waiting, the barrier around them dropped causing everyone to feel the large source of Holy energy that came from hundreds of miles away.

Not waiting a second longer he jumped up high in the air before two large wings out of his own flames formed around his back. He didn't even spare them a glance as he shot forward, wanting to make first contact and spill blood.

* * *

End Chapter.

Sorry for short chapter but it's neccesary in order for me to prolong the story. I will make sure the next chapter will be longer and hopefully more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A monster-no, a Demon.

That's what went through everyone's mind as they witnessed the one sided slaughter that was happening before them.

How?

How was this possible?

He was just one man for crying out loud.

Yet, despite that he was lowering their numbers, one by one. Some shuddered at the smile he wore. A smile that promised certain death that would come for them, should they attempt to oppose them or not. Even now, the man's blond hair was painted red from the blood of their comrades. The man's eyes which started of blue much like a cloudless sky were nothing more than a pair of crimson orbs that looked at them like they were nothing more than mere annoyances.

Preposterous.

They, children of God himself, looked at as they were nothing?

Scowling, dozens of magic circles formed in the air which began shooting repeated light spears at the demon in human skin. The blond looked amused at their attempt and allowed their attacks to get closer and closer before he, with a snap of his fingers, summoned a massive wall of destructive fire that reached high into the sky.

Their light spears were reduced to nothing upon coming in contact with those mutated flames, much to their dismay as they were the go-to attack when it came to dealing with those from the Underworld.

Behind the wall of flames Naruto gave a smirk before he disappeared.

Slowly but surely the flames died down, several light spears were formed in preparation only for them to see no-one there. It was empty, the only sign he was ever there was the scorched ground before them.

''Grrk!'' Gurgling sounds reached their ears, prompting them to turn around only to see their target standing there. His back facing them, unconcerned that they might strike him down.

Smirking arrogantly they got ready to attack him once more, only for their eyes to widen as one by one they fell to their knees. Each of them sporting a hole where their heart used to be.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he could feel their life force fade away.

One would be surprised if they were to see the look he was sporting at this exact moment. Even with himself covered in blood of those he had slain he still was not satisfied. He had hoped that this war would provide him with opponents which he could test himself again. To finally find out what his limits are.

But instead all he got were a few dozen grunts that were not even worth the effort he had put in. They were weak, detestable. Just mere annoyances who stood in the way of the true important ones that were fighting in this war.

But alas. He casually shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps if he would kill more and more of them, someone more powerful would appear?

With that a pair of wings made of flames formed on his back as he kicked off. Leaving behind a field littered with corpses belonging to one of Heaven's many battalions that were eradicated by a single man.

Mere minutes after his departure a small group of Devils arrived along with them was Serafall who had quickly tried to catch up to her friend after he had left them all behind.

''Dear Lucifer, what happened here?'' She heard one of the men speak as they looked around at the scattered body parts that lay around. The field was painted red with the exception of the large scorch mark that stood out in the middle.

Despite them being Devils most weren't used to seeing something like this before them. It looked like a one sided slaughter had happened against an opponent who simply outclassed them.

''Naruto happened.'' She spoke up getting their attention.

''Naruto? You mean the son of Lord Bael?'' She nodded. ''Damn… never would've expected that from a kid like him… He did look quite excitement at the prospect of fighting but still, to single handedly kill of an entire force of Angels.'' He looked around and noticed the others of their group were looking at the dozens of Angels who each sported an empty hole in their chest. Not too far away several hearts could be seen laying there on the ground, showing that they were removed with almost surgical precision.

Serafall said nothing, her thoughts were with her friend whom she was concerned about. She was sure everyone had felt the malicious energy rolling off of him seconds before he shot off. It was pure evil.

Yes, they were Devils and their energy was dark but what she had felt coming from him was on a whole different level of dark. Just being close to him made you tremble as you could feel his desire to kill, maim and destroy whoever got in his way.

It was a big difference compared to he usually was which was more carefree with a welcoming aura surrounding him. Prompting others to want to speak or be around him.

What she and others had felt made them want to run away and hide from him in fear of standing in his way. So potent the aura was that others had went a different location as to not get in his way.

After giving Naruto's work one last look over the group set off hoping to find him or anyone else.

Meanwhile Naruto was flying through the sky without a rush. His previous encounter with what he assumed were mere scouts had left a bad taste in his mouth which he tried to get rid of my taking his time traveling to where he could feel a lot of energy signatures belonging to both Angels and Devils, most likely a big battle was happening and he looked forward to taking part.

His speculations turned out to be true as not long thereafter he came upon the sight of a massive battle going on. What surprised him however where the black, feathery wings he could see. Wings that belonged to neither Angel or Devils but Fallen. He was curious what they were doing here as this war had nothing to do with them as far as he knew at least. It was between Heaven and Hell.

Not to mention that their numbers were the lowest of the three factions which made him question what Azazel was thinking.

As he looked at the battlefield he spotted the long crimson hair belonging to his friend and slowly flew towards him. As he lowered himself he summoned a massive wall of fire stretching for what seemed to be miles along with it being several hundred feet high causing those that were high up in the sky to quickly move back.

''Yo!'' Naruto greeted his friend who had turned around to face him the moment the flames were summoned.

''Oh Naruto. It seems you have been.. busy.'' Sirzechs greeted them as he noticed his blood covered hair and hands.

''Yeah, i ran into some scouts and quickly got rid of them. They were disappointing really, didn't even put on a good fight.'' He ran his hand through his hair, unbothered by the blood in it.

''You killed an entire battalion?''

He shrugged. ''Yeah though they were really weak. Like it actually upset me how pathetic they were.'' He chuckled. ''Didn't even realize it when i removed their hearts from their chest.'' He clenched his bloody fist.

Sirzechs chuckled nervously upon hearing that.

''By the way what is up with those Fallen? Why are they here, i mean last time i checked this has nothing to do with them.''

''I'm not sure of that myself. Anyway, can you get rid of those flames of yours? It's getting quite hot in here and i'm sure others will agree.'' Sirzechs gestured behind them at those who kept their distance from the heat.

Rolling his eyes he snapped his fingers allowing the flames to die down till they were just flickering embers. ''I'm gonna meet Azazel. Perhaps he can provide an actual challenge instead of the rest of the fodder.'' Without waiting for a reply he jumped up, his wings once more coming into existence as he headed towards the only twelve winged Fallen alive.

''Hoh? So Naruto Bael himself comes to face me?'' A man said as he floated in mid-air, suspended by his twelve pitch black wings that came out of his back. He looked to be in his early twenties with black hair which had blonde bangs and violet eyes like so many other Fallen.

''Yes. I hope you can prove to be an actual challenge unlike those others.'' Naruto spoke arrogantly, his eyes half-lidded as if the man was not even a threat. Something that wasn't true as he could feel the power the man had which was more than any other Fallen he had encountered. Probably what made him the leader of their faction.

Instead of getting annoyed by his arrogance Azazel merely smirked at his younger opponent. He had heard all sorts of information about the young Bael heir. From his unique bloodline to his enormous magic power which was said to have already surpassed some of the strongest beings. He, Sirzechs and Ajuka were said to be some of the major players of the war on the Devils side. Someone who should be eliminated if the opportunity presents itself as some had feared what will become of them when they would get older.

However, where some would find themselves afraid after sensing the younger male's massive magic reserves Azazel only found himself shaking in excitement.

Apparently the boy was quite a monster when it came to fighting, a true Devil who enjoys the thrill of a fight. The fact that he was already covered in blood only seemed to back up those reports.

''So i guess you wish to fight huh?'' Azazel said as he released his killing intent on the younger boy who smiled viciously in response.

''Yesss, let's see if you truly are worthy of your wings.'' He released his own aura and bloodlust that washed over the battlefield. Even Azazel was caught off guard at the potency of his aura which surpassed his own before he quickly collected himself and got ready.

Closing his eyes Naruto stopped releasing his killing intent before opening them, showing a deadly glint mixed with excitement of what was about to happen.

As if there was some unseen signal both men shot towards another, meeting the other in the middle, fist against fist. After staying locked like that for longer than comfortable they disengaged before going back on the offense.

Their limbs were a blur as they dealt but also took damage.

Naruto felt a fist impact against his cheek and allowed momentum to turn him around before lashing out with a kick which was blocked. Despite blocking Azazel was set several feet back as he clenched his fist from how hard he had kicked him. It was impressive for someone his age Azazel mused. He was several millennia old yet here was a boy barely a century old matching him blow for blow.

Looking at his opponent Azazel saw him smirk, the wounds he had dealt had already been healed and he cursed the boy's Phenix blood. The only sign he had managed to get a hit in was the few drops of blood that ran down his chin.

''You're good!'' Naruto yelled. ''I can't remember the last time someone has made me bleed.'' He clenched his fist and Azazel could see crimson flames flickering in existence. ''But let's take this up a notch shall we?'' He didn't wait for a reply as several dozen magic circles formed behind him. Each shooting a concentrated burst of Destruction towards Azazel who quickly formed several magic circles himself and countered by meeting his attack with light spears of his own.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he saw his attack being cancelled out by Azazel's. Had it been Sirzechs that used his attack Naruto had no doubts he would've won the struggle for power as Sirzechs Power of Destruction was more potent than his.

It was something he had found out when they had sparred. Due to his unique bloodline each time he used either Pyrokinetics or Destruction by itself it wouldn't be able to match up to someone who could only use said power. But if he were to use his unique bloodline which was a mix between the two his attack would always come out on top. Unless of course the other would vastly overpower their own attack.

Due to being lost in his thoughts he missed Azazel forming another light spear, this one much more powerful than the others he had made and threw it towards him. His danger senses screamed at him and in the last second he was able to defend himself as his arm shot out and he grabbed the spear with his own hands.

Ignoring the burning sensation he spun around, spear still in his hand before releasing it right back at the Fallen who widened his eyes at the unexpected move. Dodging, Azazel watched as his own spear flew passed him and luckily didn't hit any of his own man.

Looking back he allowed a small smirk to show as he noticed Naruto's slightly trembling hand. Despite him being a Phenix with high regeneration Holy energy would still hurt them which was one of the reason he was so surprised by his counter.

Noticing Azazel's smirk Naruto surprised the man as he brought his other hand up and lit it a flame before severing his damaged hand. He didn't even as much as twitch as he focused his attention on Azazel's surprised expression as a new hand formed within seconds.

Giving it a test he nodded satisfied as he could feel no more Holy energy inside of him.

''Oh my… You sure are full of surprises aren't you Naruto-san? To take advantage of your advanced healing and do something no other Devil would've done.''

''Of course. You think something as insignificant as that would stop me? Don't be ridiculous, i haven't even gotten serious yet.'' To show he was not lying he flared his power, causing numerous heads to turn into their direction at the oppressive aura that washed over the battlefield if only for a few seconds.

"You still wish to continue?'' Naruto asked the older man.

Azazel nodded. Despite not showing it he was slightly nervous. That brief flare of power was enough for him to know that when it comes down to pure reserves Naruto's were already larger than his own. Something that was quite concerning given that he was older by several millennia. He hoped that his years of experience could make up for the gap in power.

''Very well then. It seems i will have to show why despite my young age they already fear me.''

* * *

Naruto chuckled darkly as he stared at the broken and bleeding form of Azazel who was laying on the ground in front of him, breathing heavily.

''Satisfied?'' Naruto asked mockingly as he looked at the man's violet eyes which stared at him with poorly concealed fear.

Below him Azazel nodded weakly before coughing up more blood. Never in his life had he imagined himself being so outclassed. He was the leader of their faction yet a boy barely in his hundreds had utterly destroyed him.

How?

Even with all the information he had on him. Information which he thought would've prepared him, perhaps even give him the upper hand he still had lost the moment Naruto had gotten serious.

As he stared up at what would appear to be his executioner Azazel couldn't help but lay the blame at himself. The blame of participating in the war.

'I wish i could feel a woman for one last time..' Were Azazel's thoughts as he could feel the temperature around him rising. No doubt for whatever he would use to finish him with and closed his eyes.

Only for nothing to happen.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto's arm being stopped by none other than Sirzechs himself. While any other time he would've questioned what went through the crimson haired man's head he decided to keep quiet this time.

''Enough Naruto. We're being called back.'' Sirzechs said.

Naruto glanced his his friend from the corner of his eye before smirking lightly as he lit his entire arm aflame. Sirzechs only narrowed his eyes as he coated his arm in the Power of Destruction and increasing the grip he had on his arm.

Eventually what for Azazel felt was an eternity Naruto stopped and allowed Sirzechs to lower his arm. ''Very well.'' He looked down at Azazel, his eyes flashing between blue and red before he looked away. ''Till next time~'' He said way too cheery to the crow below before he kicked off.

''Why?'' Azazel asked once only Sirzechs was left.

The man said nothing for a moment before reaching in his pocket and retrieving a small vial. ''Here, i take it you know what these are?''

Azazel reached up and took the vial from his hand before bringing it to his mouth and downed it. Immediately he felt his wounds close up and was good to go aside from the small amount of blood he lost.

''It would do nobody any good if someone like you were taken out this early in the war. Don't mistake this as us being friends or anything. I only did it for Naruto.'' Having said his piece wings sprouted out of Sirzechs' back before he too left.

Azazel stood there for a little bit longer, all by himself before slowly he began to chuckle. ''Naruto Bael huh… you truly are a monster.'' He said to himself as his eyes were focused on a different vial he was holding. This one held a couple of droplets of blood Azazel had managed to get during their fight.

He was going to use it to see what it was that made a monster such as him. There should be no way he should've been so out of his league during their fight. Him who could fight Ultimate-Class Devils with ease. Him who held twelve wings and lead an entire faction by himself.

After a while he stopped laughing and spared the vial one last glance before pocketing it away safely. Six pairs of wings came into existence as he headed towards their HQ.

* * *

Arriving back at their camp people parted as they noticed both the expression of annoyance he held along with the aura that surrounding him which promised pain for anyone who would attempt to speak with him.

Naruto scowled as he grumbled underneath his breath.

This close… He was this close!

He clenched his fist.

Fucking Sirzechs interrupting him just as he was about to erase the crow from existence.

Why did he stop him?

Wasn't killing your enemy the point of war?

''Aargh!'' He suddenly yelled in frustration before expelling a ring of fire from his body.

He was sure people would've cheered for him had he actually finished him off. After all Azazel is the strongest Fallen Angel and removing him from the board would've been a major blow to the point that they might've even retreated or even withdraw themselves in fear of more higher ranked members dying.

''You! Where's my tent?'' Naruto asked or rather demanded as he addressed one of the more important looking people that he could see.

''U-uhm it-it's over there.'' The man stammered slightly as his red eyes seemed to bore into his own before pointing to a small group of tents set up together. ''It's the second one on the right.''

Naruto grumbled some sort of thanks as he moved towards his tent.

Entering he immediately walked up to the futon that was there and allowed himself to fall down. The blood on his clothes and hands having gotten rid of during his little fight with Azazel. His clothes were still dirty however, something he didn't care about as he relaxed on the soft futon.

Not long after he had laid down the sound of footsteps alerted him of someone entering his tent. Opening a single eye his annoyance returned full force as he saw it was Sirzechs that had entered.

Catching him off guard, Naruto shot up from the futon before landing a haymaker right on Sirzechs' right cheek, sending the crimson haired man flying out of his tent and coming to a stop several dozen feet away.

''Ah Naruto…'' Sirzechs greeted as blood leaked down the side of his mouth before he slowly got up, wincing at the throbbing pain he felt from the hit.

Seeing Sirzechs flying out of the tent gained the attention of several Devils that were there including Ajuka and Serafall who came to see what it was about but didn't interfere.

''Tell me, why did you stop me from finishing him off?''

''I already to-''

''Stop lying to me!'' He interrupted him as the temperature in the area seemed to rise in response to his outburst. ''I was this close!'' He held his index and thumb a centimeter away from touching. ''Just one more attack and he would've been done and we would've gotten rid of one of the bigger threats in this war.''

He leveled him a glare.

''So tell me, why did you stop me from killing Azazel?''

At the mention of the Azazel's name several Devils muttered amongst themselves. Especially at the fact that Naruto was implying he could've killed the man if Sirzechs hadn't stopped him. Some looked at him with respect as Azazel was definitely not a pushover.

The man had several millennia of experience and twelve wings, indicating that he was Ultimate-Class if using Devil ranks. Aside from that they all knew that Azazel was capable of fighting Ultimate-Class Devils with ease. Using Holy energy every Fallen and Angel had which was a massive weakness to any Devil regardless of their strength, something Naruto had first hand experience with.

''Not going to answer?'' Naruto asked him before nodding to himself. ''I see… I'm heading back to my tent. Don't bother me or else.'' He leveled everyone present with a glare which promised pain before he swiftly turned around and walked back to his tent, not sparing anyone a second glance.''

The rest of his day went by without any interruptions. Nobody came by, not even his own family not that he minded that though as it was quite nice to just relax and not worry about anything.

* * *

Days went by as the three biblical factions continued to wage war against another.

Unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't able to fight against Azazel again as the man would be present in a different area each time he headed out.

Each faction suffered large losses. Something that showed as more and more tents stayed empty each time they would return. It was getting kind of repetitive for Naruto as each day he would get up, head out and kill off either Fallen or Angels depending on who he would run into and made quick work of them before heading back.

It was honestly boring him how easily he could kill. He also noticed his friends were concerned about him ever since his little clash with Sirzechs. They were getting quite unnerved at how casually he could kill and keep on going like nothing had happened. He shrugged off their concerns however as he had no interest in any of that.

A heavy blow was dealt to them -the Devils- as news reached them that two of the Satans had been killed in battle. Rumors said that Michael, heaven strongest after God himself did it but nothing was confirmed.

Currently Naruto could be seen floating in the sky. Casually incinerating a couple of two winged Angels who were stupid enough to think they stood a chance against him.

He however wasn't even paying any attention.

For the past few days he was able to sense two enormous energy signatures. Easily surpassing anything he had sensed in his life. What got his attention though was that they were getting closer and closer each day to the point that weaker beings were already being affected by the power these two excluded.

Now though he felt it even stronger and couldn't help but feel his blood pumping through his veins. Whomever this was would be a true challenge for him. Not like that annoying crow Azazel who decided to stay away from him.

No, someone with this amount of power was worthy of seeing him go all-out. He only hoped they would get here fast as he wasn't sure if he could wait or seek out this power himself.

'' **Raaaaaaargh''**

The fighting stopped temporarily as a loud roar gained everybody's attention.

Two dragons, each several dozen feet high crashed into the battlefield. Each were several dozen feet in height and uncaring of those their massive bodies crushed as they fought against another. They didn't pay any attention to anyone aside from the other dragon as they radiated a massive amount of power.

Slowly a large grin crept upon Naruto's lips as he easily recognized the two.

Ddraig and Albion the Two Heavenly Dragons capable of Gods and Satans if they wished.

Naruto kept on watching as the two dragons lay waste to their surrounding and chuckled at the weak attempts of both Angels and Fallen as they sent lightning spears at the pair which harmlessly bounced off of their scaled.

''Naruto!'' The sound of Sirzechs calling for him caused him to look away from the two beast and gazed upon the man who like him looked unharmed.

''Amazing huh? This is what i've been waiting for! This is the ultimate test. I doubt i will get another chance in my life to fight against either of those.'' He spoke with excitement dripping into his voice before looking at him. ''You're going to join in?''

Sirzechs looked at him before glancing at the two fighting dragons that continued to devastate the surroundings and nodding. ''Yes, i will in order to make sure none of our men will be killed.''

If Naruto could smile any wider he would've as he heard that. ''Very well, i look forward to seeing you fully release your power.'' He held his fist out towards him.

Sirzechs looked at the outstretched appendage before smiling at bumped against it with his own.

''Same here my friend, same here.'' With that said he watched as Naruto flew up high into the sky while he stayed on the ground.

Both Sirzechs and Naruto closed their eyes and concentrated on their demonic energy.

Then, without a warning both their power exploded out of their body.

The earth shook for miles and the fighting stopped as for the first time since the war both Devils let loose their full power.

Temperature rose to almost unbearable heights and slowly more and more members of each faction fell to their knees as an massive weight was suddenly dropped on their shoulders accompanied by an tremendous amount of killer intent which could be felt for miles.

Even the two Heavenly Dragons had stopped their fight as they were affected by their auras.

The temperature continued to rise as up in the sky Naruto released more and more crimson flames out of his body which went on for hundreds of feet in several directions to the point that it looked and felt like they were all in the presence of the sun itself. Suddenly the flames stopped expanding and instead withdrew themselves towards the owner -Naruto- who by now could no longer be seen as in his place was a ball of fire several dozen feet wide in diameter. Bael's famed Power of Destruction arched around it and despite being high up in the air the grass on the ground around him began to burn and the ground turned into lava.

Down below on the ground Sirzechs could no longer be seen either as the power he released completely covered his form and in his place was a beam of red energy that reached up high in the sky. A beacon much like Naruto as the ground around him had cratered in several feet due to the immense pressure it was enduring. Slowly, just like Naruto he called his power back to him but didn't weaken in the slightest. The beam got smaller and smaller to the point that it had fully receded into his own body.

At that exact moment the miniature sun above them exploded as both Naruto and Sirzechs showed everyone their transformed form.

'' **Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction!/Secret Art: Complete Transformation; Phoenix!''**

Both exclaimed at the same time as their transformation was complete.

High in the sky where Naruto used to be was now a being spoken of only in myths and legends themselves. Devils, Angels, Fallen and even the two Dragons looked at it in awe as they could feel the energy it was radiating surpassed any Devil they had met before.

It was a being made entirely out of crimson flames that flickered wildly yet controlled. Its majestic wings from left to right span over a hundred feet in diameter and sparked with red lightning. The bird threw its head back before letting loose a loud shriek which could be heard for miles.

Away from him his father, Zekram Bael watched his son with pride visible in his eyes. Never in his wildest imagination he had thought his son would've been capable of doing something like this. Yes he knew his son had a massive amount of energy which easily surpassed his own but even he was shocked at just how much it exactly was. He had felt it when he and Sirzechs went all out and could easily tell it was several times higher than the current Lucifer much to his and everyone's shock.

He decided then and there that once the war is over he would let his son take over the clan from him.

A safe distance away Azazel too watched the transformation he had undergone and was a mix between fear and awe.

Even when he had clashed with the younger man he had not shown this kind of power. Something he was quite glad for as he knew he would not stand a chance as even now the power he sensed was suffocating.

Similar thoughts went through their minds as they averted their attention to Sirzechs who by now could no longer be made out as a human or rather a Devil as in his place was what appeared to be a being made completely out of Destruction and floated a few inches above the ground.

It made for a fearsome sight as it looked like just floating energy which spread in all sorts of directions.

On an unseen signal Naruto flapped his wings before shooting towards both Dragons who were caught off guard by the speed he possessed and could do nothing but brace themselves as Naruto crashed into them. His unique bloodline managing to harm them as it destroyed their scales.

Sirzechs watched as Naruto tackled the white Dragon -Albion- into the ground leaving Ddraig standing. Wasting no time he moved. For everyone bar a few he seemingly disappeared. The only sign he moved was the destroyed ground he stood on as he appeared a few feet away from the red Dragon before unleashing a thick beam of Destruction which flew towards Ddraig who brought one of his wings in front of him to tank the blow.

'' **Rgh!''** Ddraig grunted as much like his rival the attack managed to destroy his scales and harm him directly much to his shock as none other than Albion had managed to harm him.

The surrounding supernatural beings quickly retreated to safety as the heavy weight that previously pressed them down had disappeared and allowed them to move. Both for not wanting to get flattened by either Dragon and because they all knew that they stood no chance against either of the current fighters. Not to mention that they had noticed that Sirzechs current form was lashing out wildly showing that he wasn't completely in control of it.

As the attack died down Ddraig removed his wing before lashing out with his tail. Sirzechs quickly moved out of the way as the tail met the ground and subsequently shook the earth. Without any commands several magic circles formed above the crimson Dragon, each shooting down a concentrated beam of energy directly onto the Dragon's back.

Just as Ddraig was about to strike he lost footing as the ground shook once more. Both glanced to the side were they could see Albion wrestling with the still transformed Naruto. Disengaging from his opponent Naruto was about to fly up only for Albion to lash out with his maw in an attempt to bite him. He was shocked however as instead of biting into something solid his teeth went through his form allowing Naruto to fly up.

Shooting up in the sky Naruto came to a stop as he could no longer see his opponent but still sense him. Circling a couple times he released another loud shriek.

Down below both Dragons and Sirzechs waited as they heard the shriek. Their attention was focused upwards towards the clouds which began to glow much to their confusion. Then without any further warnings the clouds parted and they could see several balls of fire raining down towards them, each of them as big as Naruto's transformed state.

Both Dragons brought their wings up for cover whereas Sirzechs concentrated and a shield formed made purely out of Destruction.

 ***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

The earth shook continuously for the next minute as the trio were bombarded as Naruto continued his assault.

Eventually it stopped and an enormous dust cloud covered them.

Those who had retreated could only watch on in awe at the battle currently taking place.

Monster. That's what Sirzechs and Naruto were as they looked at the two Devils fighting against two beings that could lay waste to Gods. Then again after their show of power some thought that if they wanted to both Sirzechs and Naruto were more than a match against several Gods.

Coming down Naruto watched as his attack had left several deep craters in the surrounding area. He noticed Sirzechs was alright while both Dragons sported several scorch marks.

'' **Strong.''** The voice of Ddraig boomed through the battlefield. **''You two are by far the strongest Devils alive. I can't remember the last time someone other than Albion has been able to hurt me.''**

'' **Indeed, but i can tell you aren't used to that form are you?''** Albion spoke to Naruto. **''Most likely due to this being your first time transforming in battle.''**

Naruto casually flapped his wings before he replied. ''You are indeed correct. I just wanted to see what my limits are as i have no interest in those fodder.'' He referred to the Angels and Fallen he had been fighting. ''I haven't felt so alive in a long time. The thrill of knowing that i could potentially die…'' He flared his power. ''I missed it!''

He began releasing more and more power as flames rose above him and focused on a concentrated point before it began to form a small ball which grew at an extremely fast rate.

''This will be it! My last attack before my transformation will die down!''

The miniature sun above him grew bigger and bigger as he pumped more power into it to the point that it was already several times larger than he himself was.

Sirzechs upon noticing Naruto's attack wisely retreated as he too felt like he was about to lose his current transformation and quickly blitzed to safety several miles away before slowly returning to his normal state and fell to his knees, panting hard.

While he regained his breath he kept his eyes on the still expanding sun and could feel the increase in temperature even at the distance he was now and quickly put up a barrier in front of him.

Finally Naruto stopped feeding more energy to his attack which by now was a couple dozen times larger than himself and looked down at both Dragons.

''This is the end!'' He yelled out before flying away from underneath the small sun he created.

'' **Supernova!''** As his attack descended Naruto flapped his wings as he quickly got as far away as he could. Halfway during his flight the flames dissipated and showed a battered Naruto who was unconscious and only clad in pants. His transformation having burned away any other article of clothing he wore.

As he crashed into the ground miles away he was unable to see what happened next as hundreds of barriers popped up in existance. behind them they all watched the enormous ball of fire go lower and lower until eventually it made contact with both Dragons…

…

And the world was bathed in light.

* * *

'So soft…' Naruto thought as he found himself waking up. His eyes were kept close as he shuffled around, only to bite his tongue as he could feel every muscle in his body screaming in pain.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes only to immediately close them as he stared straight into light that was too bright for his eyes.

''Hnng…'' He couldn't help but let out a soft groan as he moved around so he was a bit more comfortable.

''You're awake!'' A feminine voice suddenly spoke up. Not having expected somebody else was here with him his body jolted only for him to suck in a deep breath at the sudden movement.

''Ah! Please don't move.'' The same voice spoke. It was much softer this time. He felt two soft hands touch his chest before slowly the pain disappeared. much to his surprise.

''Thank you…'' He said softly as he slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. ''Beautiful…'' Was the first thing he said before quickly closing his mouth as she blushed, making her appear even cuter.

The person helping him had long pink hair tied up in twintails that reached to the middle of her back. Pale skin and two large golden eyes which stared right back at him with an emotion he hadn't seen in a long time.

'Youkai?' Naruto asked himself as he noticed she had two orange fox ears on the top of her head along with a single thick, orange bushy tail behind her.

She wore an interesting looking outfit, one he had never seen before but found that it really looked good on her. It was a blue mini-skirt type of clothing along with what appeared to be blue thigh length stockings and arm guards or something like it.

''Where am i and who are you if you don't mind me asking?'' He asked her politely after he finished looking her over.

''You are currently in Takama-ga-hara!'' She watched his eyes widen after a moment. No doubt realizing where he exactly was. ''And my name is Tamamo. Tamamo no Mae, Goshujin-sama.'' She spoke cheerfully which was accompanied by a beautiful smile and he couldn't help but blush lightly much to his shock before raising an eyebrow at how she addressed him.

''Eh?'' Naruto replied as he received his answer. Goshujin-sama? He knew exactly what it meant but not why she was calling him that. As far as he's aware this is the first time meeting someone like her. After all, he was sure he would remember someone as pretty as her.

Suddenly Tamamo stood up, giving him a better view of her outfit and noticed that she didn't mind how he was looking at her. In fact she seemed quite happy. ''Please stay here Goshujin-sama while i will tell the person who brought you here you awake.'' She spoke sweetly yet there was this underlying tone to it which caused him to nod.

''Great~!'' She chirped as she clapped her hands together before she twirled around and walked towards the door. His eyes unconsciously lingering on her behind though he did take notice that she was walking on black okobo which could still be heard even as she had left the room.

* * *

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Few questions which i will clear up that i have received after last chapter.**

Neither Naruto nor Sirzechs are stronger than either Heavenly Dragons. The only way Naruto managed to do damage to them was because they let him. They were impressed by their strength as, like i wrote, neither had been damaged by anyone other than the other.

The fight between Azazel and Naruto. Some found it weird how Azazel lost considering the man has been alive for several millennia but the truth is Naruto just has more power. That's all that there is. Canon DxD Sirzechs is in the top 10 strongest and he's just a couple centuries old so it most definitely is possible. Not to mention his regeneration made up for any damage he would receive from Holy Weapons/Items.

Regarding Tamamo's outfit. I made a mistake and called it a mini-skirt while it really isn't. Regardless of that though her outfit is her standard Blue Witchcraft-User's Clothes. Look it up in the Fate wiki if curious as i'm unsure how to properly describe it. If anyone does know what it is called feel free to message me.

With that cleared up let's continue.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

''So… you're the person little Tamamo-chan is all smitten with?'' A soft, feminine voice spoke up causing his head snap to the right in the direction the voice came from.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the woman who stood in the doorway, staring right back at him. The first thing he took notice of were the woman's eyes. They were bright yellow -golden even- like he was looking at the sun and filled with warmth directed towards him.

Long raven colored hair held up in a bun with a couple strands running down the side of her face. She wore an expensive and beautiful black kimono which hugged her body and emphasised her pale skin which held an otherworldly shine to it.

Naruto wasn't sure who she was but she held an aura around her that told him she was quite important. He spotted Tamamo standing a couple steps behind her, her head bowed down slightly. Actually, scratch that he had somewhat of an idea who the woman standing there was due to Tamamo informing him he was currently in Takama-ga-hara.

But that made him wonder why?

Why was he here, or rather why did she bring him here? And how long has he been here for?

''Calm yourself.'' The woman spoke up once more and he did what she told him. Closing his eyes he took a few deep yet calming breaths before opening them. ''Good… I welcome you Naruto Bael. I'm sure you know who i am but i will introduce myself nonetheless.'' The woman said as she straightened herself a little.

''I am Amaterasu-omikami, Shinto Goddess of the sun. Behind me is my personal handmaiden Tamamo-no-Mae but she already introduced herself.''

''Ah… Nice you meet you Amaterasu...sama?'' He added the suffix after thinking about it while not showing any shock for being in the presence of a Goddess.

Much to his surprise the sun Goddess merely waved her hand. ''Please, there's no need for that, Amaterasu is just fine.'' She smiled at him which he returned.

''Alright then Amaterasu. Can you, can you tell me why i am here? Not that i don't like it but last thing i remember was having one hell of a time with those two lizards and now i'm… well here.''

Both Amaterasu and Tamamo had a drop of sweat going down the back of their head as they listened how casually he spoke about both Heavenly Dragons, beings that were stronger than she herself was.

''Of course. I brought you here upon Tamamo-chan's request.'' Seeing the questioning look sent her way she continued. ''You didn't think the enormous amount of power that was released by both yourself and Sirzechs went unnoticed, did you? I'm sure every Pantheon, from Norse to Egyptian had felt your power. Tamamo certainly did and she almost begged to watch what was happening once she sensed your power.

Imagine both our surprise when we watch two transformed Devils fighting against the Heavenly Dragons which are capable of burning Pantheons to ashes.''

''I see but how did you watch? I'm sure i would've sensed your presence.''

''Oh we watched from afar. Here, in this temple to be exact. Us Shinto Gods want to part in your three-way war and so does any other.''

''I understand.'' Naruto said as she finished speaking. How couldn't he? The war had nothing to do with them as it was something between Lucifer and God himself as far as he understood. It would only bring the wrath of other factions if they were to partake or even worse, support a side.

''But what about Tamamo? The way she addresses me speaks of familiarity but as much as i try i can't for the life of me remember her.'' He sent an apologetic look to the pink haired fox girl who frowned for a second before it was gone.

Tamamo and Amaterasu exchanged glances before the latter nodded her head and stepped aside, allowing the former to walk up to him.

''Do you not remember me, Goshujin-sama?'' Tamamo tilted her head as her fox ears twitched in response. Naruto had to fight the urge to call her out on her cuteness as to not ruin his imagine. ''Mou~'' She brought one of her hands up and scratched her cheek. ''Do you not remember saving me several decades ago?''

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He did recall saving a young girl several years ago back when he was on one of his casual trips to the human world shortly after his mother had died. It was a young girl who was hunted or at least it appeared to be as such as he could remember seeing tears running down her cheeks and the fear in her eyes. She was chased by what seemed like thousands of soldiers.

His eyes darkened a little which didn't went unnoticed by the others in the room.

It was the start of his descend into darkness. The death of his mother had dealt a massive blow to himself as a person and seeing those thousands of soldiers attempting to kill a single girl was enough of a reason to vent his anger. It was known as a massacre through-out feudal Japan as that night over five thousand soldiers along with several miles of land had been wiped out from existence.

''You do remember~.'' Tamamo's soft voice brought him out of his memories that belonged to a darker time.

''Yes, i do. It's just that back than the girl i saved didn't have a tail nor fox ears or at least i didn't notice.'' He said as he chuckled lightly. ''So that's why you're so… so affectionate? Because i saved your life?'' His answer was a nod from the fox girl who had moved closer as she sat down near the foot of the bed.

''But how did you end up here?'' He looked at Amaterasu who smiled softly at him. Thankful that he had saved her for she was too late.

''She ended up here because she called out to me. That night, when she was hunted she prayed for someone to come and save her. It was impressive, for me to hear a plea from a Youkai as usually it's Inari who handles them. Unfortunately i received her plea too late as when i arrived it was already over and i found Tamamo sitting in a field by herself, crying.

Despite that i introduced myself to her and asked if she wished to go with me. An offer which she graciously accepted, despite the tears that were staining her cheeks.'' Amaterasu couldn't help but say.

Naruto turned to Tamamo to ask if what she said was true but was caught off guard as he noticed her staring at him and the intense emotions he could spot in her big, amber colored eyes. He found himself naked underneath her gaze and quickly looked away making her frown as she wondered if she did something wrong.

'What is happening to me?' Naruto questioned himself. 'I never felt like this before.' It usually was him that made woman felt so self aware and it was a new experience for him. Remembering something important he snapped out of those thoughts and turned to Amaterasu who looked amused at their little interaction if her smirk was anything to go by.

''Say Amaterasu, is the war still going on? If so i need to return and help. I mean i'm quite imp-''

''Please calm down Naruto-kun.'' She said as she noticed the frown Tamamo held upon him mentioning leaving them or more importantly her. ''The war ended shortly after i brought you here after God died.''

Silence reigned the room as she watched his expression shift into one of disbelief.

''W-what? Did you just say that God is dead?'' He ignored the wince upon the mention of the Biblical God. ''But how? I mean…''

''I'm not sure myself. From what i managed to understand however is that he had participated in the war tired from sealing away Trihexa. It took out a lot of him and so he fought in a weakened state.''

''I see. Who uh, who killed him?'' He asked her after a moment of silence.

''I don't know. Rumors are that Lucifer struck him down while receiving fatal wounds as well.''

Naruto closed his eyes. That was big news as with the death of God Angels no longer were the strongest amongst the biblical three, especially since from participating himself he had seen several Angels fall. A part of him felt sad though as now he would never have an opportunity to fight against the man himself. While he knew that God at his best outclassed him several times it would probably be an interesting fight, especially after the fun he had with the two Dragons.

Speaking of which.

''What happened to the Heavenly Dragons? I mean i passed out and i doubt i did any lasting damage.''

Here Amaterasu smiled. ''Well, after you passed out and were brought here God appeared on the battlefield and sealed both of them in Sacred Gears despite his exhausted state and are now waiting till they appear inside a human. I should warn you though Naruto-kun that it was because of you God managed to seal them away without any issues as they were caught off-guard. So you should keep an eye out for when either Ddraig or Albion are reborn as i doubt they are happy they are now sealed away.''

''I understand. I doubt however any human would be a problem for me.''

''Don't be arrogant.'' She chided. ''Each Longinus if mastered to such a degree is capable of killing Gods. It's safe to say both Ddraig and Albion with how strong they are are both classified as Longinus.'' Amaterasu released a soft sigh before she smiled as she saw him taking her words serious. ''Now that we're done with that what do you want to do now? Do you want to leave or stay here? You are free to stay here for as long as you want.''

''Hmm.'' Naruto hummed as he thought it over. Honestly he liked it here. Despite being unconscious for who knows how long it's the first time he had no nightmares when asleep, something he wrote off as being due to the calming aura he could feel from both Amaterasu and Tamamo.

It truly made a difference as unknown to anyone but himself, one of the reasons he was looking for strong opponents was so that there was a chance that he could meet his end.

A chance for him to be reunited with his mother, the person he loved the most and whose death kickstarted a dark era in his life. He doubted even Sirzechs would be capable of killing him, especially with his ridiculously high regeneration even compared to other members of the Phenix family.

Those Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, if serious would've been able to kill him if they would've fought him serious. It was an opportunity he couldn't let pass as it would simultaneously sate his lust for battle.

But now, when in company of Tamamo he felt himself at ease. There was no longer a voice whispering in his head, telling him to kill or destroy any that stood in his way.

She had an aura that reminded him of his mother, the one person who could get him to drop his guard.

In the beginning a part of him was afraid though. Afraid of what she would do to him but a look into those eyes of her eased his fears as there was no doubt she would never try anything. Not with the amount of adoration present in her amber orbs for him and only him.

''I…'' Tamamo looked at him with hope filled eyes which he tried his hardest to ignore as he instead locked eyes with the Goddess. ''I would like to stay here for a while if possible. Both to heal myself back to perfect and… to spend some time with Tamamo.'' He mumbled the last part to himself but it was still heard by both women.

''Yes~!'' Tamamo chirped. ''Thank you goshujin-sama!'' Quicker than he expected Tamamo had moved closer to him and he felt her arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

Naruto closed his eyes, basking in the warmth her body gave off. A small smile unseen to anyone but Amaterasu formed as he enjoyed the embrace he was receiving. The first one is several decades.

From her position Amaterasu watched the two with a smile. She felt happy for Tamamo -who she had come to see as her own daughter- so joyful with the person she had fallen for those years ago. A person who even she wasn't aware of. Tamamo had her fair share of suitors, each of whom were interested in her beauty and wished for her hand in marriage from different Pantheons. Each of which she had kindly rejected for she had her heart set on someone else. Despite some being more persistent than others

Luckily for her she was under Amaterasu's protection who as one of the strongest Gods made sure they wouldn't attempt anything to her less they wish her wrath upon them. After all, her domain over the sun surpassed that of Apollo, the Greek God who too held a portion of control over the celestial body, by a very large margin.

Looking at Naruto she saw that he still held his small smile and his eyes still closed. He did have a single arm wrapped around her in return and while she wasn't an empath she could practically feel the happiness radiating from Tamamo who seemed to be trying to meld their bodies together. Not wanting to let him go.

''Well, i'm taking my leave while informing your father that you are in good hands. Tamamo will keep you company, i doubt she minds that one bit.'' Receiving no reply she silently left the room leaving the two by themselves as she went and prepared a message for Lord Bael and tell him his son is alive and well. It wouldn't spell anything good for them if they would keep him away.

Once Amaterasu left the room Naruto opened his eyes and glanced downwards looking at the top of her head where her orange fox ears rested. ''Tamamo?'' He called out her name softly only to not receive any reply. Focusing on her he noticed her breathing had slowed down as her face was resting against his chest. Surprisingly she still had her arms locked behind his back as he realised she had fallen asleep. Most likely due to all that had happened and the overload of emotions that happened in such a short time.

Carefully and with a smile he leaned back until he was laying in bed with her asleep on his chest. Her single thick, bushy tail had stopped swaying in happiness and was resting to the side of them. Giving one last look at the peaceful and happy smile she wore he slowly closed his eyes as he too drifted of to sleep.

He wondered if this was going to be a new chapter in his life. One he won't have to go through by himself.

* * *

Bleary, amber eyes slowly fluttered open as Tamamo woke up, feeling more refreshed than she had in awhile.

Sitting up Tamamo yawned as she stretched out her arms above her head. ''Mwaah~'' She lowered her hands and rubbed her still drowsy eyes.

''Hnng…'' The sound of a male groaning got her attention as she immediately lost any traces of sleep she previously held before she shuffled back and gazed downwards and her expression quickly changing.

She still held her shock but it was mixed with a high amount of adoration as she stared at the sleeping form of Naruto. Her cheeks flushed the longer she stared before realizing what was going on and her flush increased in intensity.

She had fallen asleep on top of Naruto.

Her goshujin-sama.

Tamamo clasped her hands together and held them in front of her chest in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. However, instead of calming her heartbeat it only increased as slowly he opened his eyes and his cerulean blue staring into her amber.

Tamamo felt her heart was about to burst as he sent her a small smile.

''Morning Tamamo.'' He greeted the fox girl who by now was hugging her bushy looking tail.

''M-morning goshujin-sama.'' She responded to his greeting with a slight stammer. ''Hope you had a good night sleep.''

Soft chuckled escaped his throat as he saw her cheeks flush, no doubt due to her having fallen asleep on top of him. Not that he minded however. ''Mhm i did. It was the best night sleep i had in a long time all because of you.'' He flashed her another smile. ''Thank you.''

''Ah! No problem goshujin-sama! I uh, i enjoyed it as well.'' She said softly before looking away while increasing her grip on her own tail. She didn't seem bothered by it though so he didn't comment on it.

However,

''Tamamo?'' The girl looked back in direction upon hearing him call her name. ''Please stop with the goshujin-sama crap. Call me by my name if you will. I would like that.''

''O-okay goshu- i mean Naruto-sama.'' A radiant smile formed on Tamamo's face upon speaking his name.

Despite his attempt Naruto couldn't help but return her smile as he watched the cheerful fox girl who was utterly infatuated with him and while only having spoken a few words with her she already held a large place in his heart. For she was so bright and happy it reminded him how he used to be before the death of his mother and a part of him wanted to see more of her like this.

Neither knew what caused it or how it happened as one moment they were smiling at another and next thing they knew was that Naruto had pulled her in a sudden embrace.

Tamamo felt her cheeks heat up as she returned the embrace with all her body. Her eyes closing as she breathed in his scent. Her tail came up from behind her before it moved towards him and coiled around both of them, pressing them further against each other.

Feeling Tamamo shuffle in his grasp he spoke up with a voice heavily laced with emotion which caught her off-guard. ''C-can we stay like this for a while? Th-this feels really nice… and i uh-'' He stopped speaking as he felt Tamamo's arms wrap around his back once more this time with more pressure that did nothing but calm his mind.

''It's okay Naruto-sama. I know you had a hard time but i am here to help you.''

Eventually due to the arrival of Amaterasu the two disengaged from their embrace though they kept their close proximity much to Tamamo's happiness as she was going to do her best to help him. Especially now that she found out that he's much more troubled than she thought.

Though it was also nice, for him to allow her to see this side of him. A side where he is much more vulnerable and she understood that he already trusted her enough to pause his usual behavior of acting like nothing could bother him.

''Say, is there anything for me to wear?'' He asked Tamamo who turned to him and looked to see he was only wearing a plain short sleeved shirt and underwear. Blushing, Tamamo ran out the room before returning not even a minute later, this time with a beautiful and expensive looking kimono which she handed over.

''There you go Naruto-sama, it looks very good on you.'' He heard her compliment him as she looked him over.

''Thank you Tamamo. Let's head out, ne? Don't want to keep Amaterasu waiting.'' He gestured for her to take the lead as he had no idea which direction they were supposed to be heading.

* * *

Amaterasu watched, a pleased smile on her face as Naruto was opening up more to Tamamo who sat as close as she could next to him.

''Hihihi, you are quite funny Naruto-sama.'' Tamamo giggled.

That was something she had noticed as well. Instead of 'goshujin-sama' Tamamo was now calling him by his name. Something he was pleased with she could tell as no doubt being addressed as goshujin-sama was not up to his liking. She herself could see where he was coming from, after all, she had told him to drop the 'sama' suffix after her name the moment he used it.

Millennia of being addressed so respectful got annoying quite fast. The only ones required to address her in a respectful manner were the Gods from other pantheons as she would not take any disrespect from them.

She had to stand her ground or else they -the other Gods- would never take her or her threats seriously.

''Naruto-kun,'' Amaterasu called as he turned his attention from Tamamo to her. Upon noticing he was looking at her she continued. ''I've sent a message to your father, Zekram Bael in which i stated that you are in good hands and will be staying here for an undisclosed amount of time.''

''Thank you.'' He gave a slight bow towards her before he was nudged from his side. ''Yes Tamamo?'' He asked only to come face to face with a small piece of fish held together by a pair of chopsticks mere centimeters from his face.

Raising an eyebrow he glanced at Tamamo who nodded with a smile as she nudged them closer to his mouth. Rolling his eyes he nonetheless parted his lips allowing her to feed him which she immediately did.

She looked at him expectantly as she watch him chew his food. He swallowed before opening his mouth and Tamamo took it as a sign to continue feeding him which she did with great delight.

Off to the side Amaterasu shook her head as she watched their interaction, amused at how quickly Tamamo was pleased when it came to Naruto. But she wouldn't interrupt or stop either of them. It was obvious to her Tamamo did this on her own accord, if he had forced her or anything of such nature it would be different.

But she could see with her own eyes that they were good for another.

Tamamo, who seemed to do anything to make him happy.

And Naruto, who could use somebody like her in his life. Even if only to keep him from succumbing to darkness which would spell nothing good for anyone, be they Devil or Angel.

The sound of a chair being moved got both their attention as they turned to Amaterasu who merely waved at them. ''Don't bother me, i have to attend my duty that comes with being Omikami of Japan. Once you two are done ask Tamamo to give you a tour of the place, i'm sure she'd love to.'' She sent the fox girl a wink.

''If you need anything i will be located in my office, once more ask Tamamo for that.'' With that the supreme Goddess left the room and Tamamo quickly went back to feeding her self appointed master.

* * *

Days flew by as for Naruto as he slowly but surely regained his lost power.

It was quite interesting really, how supernatural bodies worked.

One could literally fight for ours, some even for days and with a little rest they would be back to normal. But, if one would use up all their energy, be it demonic or holy it would replenish slowly. Very slowly which Naruto found out as never before had he used up all of his demonic energy, especially since he didn't exactly know how much he had.

So even now after several days if not weeks he could feel his energy slowly returning. Though Tamamo tried to help by channeling small amounts chakra into his body and much to the surprise of everyone, even Amaterasu, it worked as slowly his body began accepting the different energy.

It helped that it made both even closer than before to the point that the only time she wasn't nearby was when he went to sleep. Even that had changed as he had caught her sneaking in his bed at night. He didn't mind it though as it was nice to wake up next to somebody, not to mention that her body was quite warm as she would snuggle into him.

So all in all he had gotten more familiar with the fox girl who was in love with him. He didn't do anything else though as despite all of that they still had known each other less than a month regardless of whether that single month had been the best one in decades.

He had told Amaterasu that as well as he knew she was trying to get them together, something what would probably happen regardless of her interference as she was everything he looked for in a woman that he could love.

The only thing that would be a problem would be his father, the Elders and his status as heir to the Bael clan.

Meh.

He cared little what they would think. They had neither the power nor the audacity to attempt anything last time they tried to set him up with some devil woman he never heard of.

Unknown to Naruto however, was that while he was relaxing, his body and mind calming while being attended by a cute and beautiful young fox girl who seemed to be close to worshipping him, the Underworld was the complete opposite.

But he didn't and wouldn't know about that for a while.

* * *

End Chapter.

Shorter than usual but like before expect the next chapter to be longer. This one was mainly focused on Naruto and Tamamo's relationship which, if you haven't guessed it by now will be the main pairing.

Anyway, thanks for reading and keep an eye out as i will hopefully work out a next chapter soon as i kind of enjoy writing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

''Ugh.. That feels really good~'' Naruto let out a loud groan. He was currently laying in the bed that belonged to the room he was assigned.

Sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs was Tamamo who had offered him a massage after noticing how tense his muscles were. He had declined at first but after a certain exercise during his late night training he could practically feel his muscles lock up to the point he could barely move anything from his waist up.

She had helped him make their way to his room before helping him discard of his shirt and slowly, very slowly lowered him onto the bed.

After releasing another hiss from the feeling of her soft hands running over his muscled back Naruto wondered why he had declined in the first place as he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. ''You're really good at _this_.'' His words came out as a hiss as she loosened up a certain knot around his left shoulder blade.

Tamamo basked in the praise as she continued her actions, using a small amount of magic on her fingertips she simultaneously worked both his muscles and the spots she couldn't reach with her hands. She quite enjoyed doing this, the feel of his muscled back underneath her nimble fingers was something she took great delight in. The sound of his groans of relief each time she would hit certain spots along with the compliments that came with it.

After a while and once she was sure she had gotten rid of all of the knots and tension in his back she noticed his breathing had slowed down. Carefully she moved so she was no longer straddling him before laying down next to him.

Before staring intently at her master's face who wore an expression of serenity.

Feeling a sudden weight next to him Naruto turned his face sideways before slowly opening his eyes. Blue eyes met amber as she watched him with a gaze filled with admiration. Slowly a smile crept onto his face as he moved his face closer to hers. He could see her cheeks flush, no doubt from the close proximity their faces were.

Naruto lost his breath as he stared at her face which was one of perfection. Behind her rays of light belonging to the moon that managed to shine down upon her from the window did nothing but amplify her already immense beauty. The longer he stared at her the more lost he got as those warm amber orbs seemed to smother him.

Moving his face closer her cheeks got gradually more flushed before he surprised her by pecking her on her lips. Lips which he noted were very soft.

Tamamo's eyes widened in shock as she stared at his now retreating face.

It was quick, very quick but she could still feel the lingering touch of his lips making contact with her own. Her tongue came out before she licked her own lips as slowly a beautiful smile formed. Did this mean he accepted her, that he liked her like she did to him?

Naruto watched her smile, one so radiant and pure he was sure it could light up even the darkest places and cleanse even the most evil souls out there.

Shifting his body slightly so he was lying on his side he placed his arms around her before gently pulling her closer till her body rested against his.

''You know,'' He started, his voice was slightly husky making her tilt her head so she could look at him. ''Despite knowing you for such a short time i've come to really like you. I'm not sure what it is but there's just something about you that makes me feel at ease…'' One of his hands moved away from her waist and instead began to slowly pet her fluffy tail. ''Once i'm done here and with Amaterasu's approval do you wish to travel with me? I really like you and would like to explore our relationship a bit more.''

As he finished speaking those words he felt Tamamo bury her head into his chest and wrap her arms around him. ''Yes! Yes, yes, yes!'' She cheered and Naruto couldn't help but return her embrace along with the joy she was radiating which was very infectious.

''Hehe, calm down Tamamo, everything's okay.'' He rubbed her back with one of his hands before shifting once more, this time so he was lying on his back with Tamamo on top of him. He could see her tail swishing wildly in excitement behind her before it stopped and instead moved to the side and skillfully managed to pull the sheets over both of them.

''Sleepy?'' He asked but could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep as well. That massage she gave him was just so calming that he wished nothing more than a good night's rest.

She gave a cute yawn before making herself comfortable on his chest.

''Goodnight Naruto-sama.'' Tamamo murmured before she fell asleep in his welcoming embrace.

''Goodnight to you as well, Tamamo…-chan.'' He returned while adding an affectionate suffix to her name. While he wasn't sure if she heard him he'd like to think she did if the small squeeze she gave him was an indication.

* * *

''So this is the famed Naruto Bael huh.'' A feminine voice spoke to her companion to the side as they stood in the doorway, watching the two sleep.

''Correct Inari-chan.'' The other person said as she too watched them sleep. Tamamo who was asleep on his chest slowly rose and descending with each breath he took.

''Mhm… He's quite handsome up close though it seems like Tamamo-chan already has gotten her claws in him.''

''Yep and it seems he's reciprocating her feelings. The two of them have been spending every day since he woke up together. She even begged me to let her take care of him when i first brought him here.''

''Ah, young love… Still, to think the person who saved little Tamamo all those years ago was a Devil of all things.''

''I was surprised as well when she recognized him before begging me to save him after watching the show he had put on. By the way, have you heard anything from the Underworld Inari-chan?''

Inari shook her head. ''No i haven't Amaterasu-chan, the Underworld has been on lockdown since the end of the war. Even i can't enter without using force but that's not an option.''

Amaterasu frowned before changing the topic. ''So, do you want to stay here and keep watching them or is there a reason why you're here?''

''Well i wouldn't mind keep watching him as he's the reason i came here. I wanted to see who captured Tamamo's heart after all the rejections you sent out to other Pantheons who were interested in her.''

''Speaking of which are those Greeks still upset about that?'' Inari asked recalling their interest in Tamamo to the point that they made it clear they wanted her. Despite Tamamo's polite decline they kept on insisting till the point Amaterasu herself made it clear she was off-limits with a show of power that got them to back off.

It probably put a dent in the relationship between their Pantheons but Amaterasu stood her ground before threatening that if they came near Tamamo she would kill them and the rest of Olympus.

Naturally having the strongest Shinto Goddess threaten you was enough to instill fear in even Gods.

A sudden groan grabbed both women's attention. Looking at the source of the sound they saw Naruto slowly wake up as his eyes fluttered open. Both Amaterasu and Inari watched as he glanced downwards before he brought his hands up and proceeded to run his fingers through her hair. A small smile formed on his lips unknown to the two mimicking Tamamo's who's fingers digged into his sides.

''You really are adorable…'' He mumbled still unaware of the two people watching them.

''Oh my… You weren't lying when you said they were totally into each other Ama-chan.'' Inari commented as she nudged the woman in her side.

Naruto snapped his head towards their direction, his blue eyes making contact with Amaterasu's golden ones before moving on to the woman standing next to her and raised an eyebrow.

The woman standing next to her was slightly shorter than Amaterasu and had long silver hair or white depending on how the lights were shining down upon her. Amber eyes much like Tamamo's own except with slitted pupils. What mainly got his attention were the pair of white fox ears she had on top of her head and the long nine white tails that came out of her back and underneath the white kimono she wore.

Focusing his senses on the woman he noticed she had a similar aura to Amaterasu's own which, taking in account where he was made him have a good idea on who this woman was that seemed to be gazing intensly at him.

''Inari i take it?'' He asked as he glanced at Amaterasu who nodded in response.

''Correct Naruto-kun, she came to here to see you.''

Inari took the opportunity to enter the room and casually made her way towards him, humming along the way as her eyes stayed on his form.

Naruto was getting somewhat uncomfortable by her scrutinizing stare and looked at Amaterasu for help. The Goddess merely smirked as she proceeded to watch how things'll play out.

''Oh my, such power i can sense inside of you even larger than our own.'' Inari finally spoke up as she stopped at the foot of the bed. ''So potent and wild, like it could explode out of you any moment.'' She licked her lips as she stared at his uncovered chest where Tamamo's head was resting. ''I have to say i'm quite jealous. I wouldn't mind trading places with Tamamo-chan right now.''

Naruto blushed at both her words and her hungry stare.

Thankfully he was saved as at that moment Tamamo had decided to wake up.

''Morning Naruto-sama!'' She chirped before letting loose a cute yawn.

''Good morning Tamamo.'' He returned her greeting as he saw her tail rise and began to sway from side to side in response to his fingers that were still running through her soft hair. Glancing between Tamamo's tail and Inari's he noticed that her single one was much thicker looking.

Noticing him looking at something or someone else Tamamo looked at where he was staring before her eyes widened as she sat and she quickly bowed her head.

''Ah! Inari-sama!''

''Ow relax Tamamo-chan, didn't i tell you to ease up on the 'sama' stuff?'' The woman pouted at Tamamo who sheepishly began to play with her own tail.

''Anyway,'' Amaterasu clapped her hands together and managed to get everyone to focus on her. ''How about we let these two lovebirds alone for a moment so they can refresh themselves as i have something to talk with both of you about.''

Both blushed at her words while Inari complied with Amaterasu's request though she sent a wink at Naruto who paid her no attention as instead he was focused on Tamamo who was straddling him though seemingly unaware.

She jumped lightly upon feeling his hands rest on her bare thighs just above the blue stockings she wore. ''Heh, sorry Tamamo.'' He chuckled at her pouting expression and blushing cheeks.

''Well let's get ourself ready Tamamo, wouldn't want to upset Amaterasu now.''

Quickly Tamamo got off of him though she had her head down as her blush was still present.

''Do you want me to wait here till you are done or…'' He asked her as he motioned to the location of the bathroom.

''Ah, it's fine Naruto-sama. You can come as well.''

Giving Tamamo a thankful nod he got out of bed before following her inside the bathroom were both cleaned themselves before locating Amaterasu who wished to speak with them.

* * *

Not even a half hour later Naruto along with Tamamo were seated in what he presumed was Amaterasu's office. Sitting behind her desk opposite of them was Amaterasu with Inari standing by her side. Both Goddesses held an serious expression quite opposite of the usual carefree one they sported and it made Naruto turn serious as well.

Tamamo on the other hand seemed oblivious to the apparent tension that was in the air as instead of paying attention to either Goddess she was currently completely focused on Naruto instead.

''So how about we get started.'' Amaterasu began as she looked at Naruto. ''Naruto-kun, i'm afraid to tell you that the Underworld is currently in lockdown. I didn't quite believe so myself when Inari first told me but it has been confirmed that nobody can go in or out. I honestly have no idea why this is happening so i can't help you any further with that.''

''I see,'' Naruto replied after a moment of silence. ''Honestly i'm not all that bothered with that. I'm not really looking forward to heading back down there… Lots and lots of bad memories are all that i will find there. I don't really have anyone waiting for me either. Like, they can live without me. My father knows i'm alive which is all that matters so they won't waste resources looking for me. Sirzechs and the rest can take care of themselves. Aside from them there's not really anyone else i'm familiar with on a level that warrants for me to return.''

He scratched his cheek before a scowl formed on his face.

''Not to mention that if i were to return no doubt the elders will keep pressuring me about when i'll get married of produce some offspring. Tch, those greedy assholes don't understand the meaning of 'no' regardless of how many i tell them.''

Unnoticed by him but not the Goddesses, Tamamo narrowed her eyes in distaste of the idea of him getting married.

'Oh my, she's quite protective of him already.' Both thought as they shared a look with the other before smirking in amusement.

''Which brings me to something i would like to ask from you.'' Here he locked eyes with Amaterasu. Blue eyes making contact with golden as he leaned slightly forward. ''After all of this,'' He waved his hand around. ''Was over i was planning on traveling around. You know, discovering new places, meeting new people… Just all kind of things to get my mind away from everything that has happened. The war, the Underworld and all those things which give me nothing bad bad memories. And, well, i was wondering if you would allow Tamamo to travel with me?''

Here he reached down before grasping Tamamo's hand in his, ignoring her blush at the sudden contact. ''I've grown quite fond of her over the weeks that i've been here in your care. I want to see if our relationship can grow into something more you know? We can both see that she's completely in love with me and i want to return those feelings as well. She's everything i could ask for in a partner. Sure, those Devils downstairs will probably be upset with their 'Pure-Blood' crap but i never cared about their ramblings and let's be honest they can't force me. So, what do you say?''

Amaterasu closed her eyes as he finished speaking. She processed the words just spoken to her and suppressed the urge to smile as Naruto had finally admitted to liking Tamamo. She felt happy for her. After all these years Tamamo finally found the person that had stolen her heart, a person whom she could see was good for her.

A match made in heaven, so to say. Well, except that Naruto was a Devil.

She wanted nothing more than for the two of them to get together. Oh! She could already imagine what their children would look like~.

However!

Amaterasu had an offer for both of them. Something she had been thinking about ever since he had arrived here in Takama-ga-hara. An offer that would please both of them.

So with that she opened her eyes.

''I see nothing wrong with that. In fact, i fully support your interest in traveling the world with Tamamo. But, i have an offer to make you that might interest you both. One that helps both you and me.''

''An offer?'' Naruto repeated with an raised eyebrow. Absentmindedly enjoying Tamamo's fingers which were trailing circles on his hand as he hadn't let go of her. ''What might this offer be?''

Here Amaterasu leaned forward. Fingers intertwined and hands resting just before her lips as she hummed. ''Yes, an offer. I want you two to work for me.'' She raised an hand signaling she wasn't finished. ''Before you reply let me explain what i mean by that. By working for me i mean that you are allowed to travel with Tamamo but i will, on occasion or whenever required, ask you two to do something for me. Whether this is to check somewhere to make sure everything is going okay. To represent me for when i'm unavailable. To capture someone, be they Devil, Angel, Fallen or somebody else should they pose a threat. And last but not least to act as my guards when i have to attend certain meetings. That is what i'm asking of you.''

''I don't mind really. It would be nice to do… well something else every now and then. I also enjoy staying here as it's just so peaceful and really clears my mind. Not to mention that it aligns with my interest in traveling and meeting new people. So i'm fine with it as long as Tamamo is too.'' Naruto replied without a moment wasted.

Said kitsune perked up as the attention shifted from him to her. ''I..i wouldn't mind either Naruto-sama. If you think it's okay than i think so as well.'' She answered after a moment.

Naruto didn't show it but inwardly he pouted at her submissive behavior at how she agreed to whatever he asked. Something to work on during their travels he mused. Make her more independant and willing to form her own choices when asked something. But for now it was okay. She was most likely still getting used to him being more affectionate and that he wanted to return her feelings.

Hearing her answer he turned back to Amaterasu. ''There you go. We both accept your offer.''

''Great! When will you be leaving so i can get some things ready to take with you? Just some papers so you two will be able to represent me without any trouble when necessary.''

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. Glancing at Tamamo he saw her shrug at him, indicating that she was fine whenever he wanted to leave. Finally after thinking about it he answered. ''We'll stay here for another week before heading off. Mainly so Tamamo can say goodbyes as it is harder for her to leave since she has been living here for several decades.''

Tamamo blushed at his words and the fact that he cared enough about her that he was willing to give her time. It felt nice to be treated like this. A feeling she could get used to.

''Thank you Naruto-sama.'' She spoke softly.

''You're welcome Tamamo-chan.'' He replied softly with a bright smile.

Her eyes widened at the affectionate suffix he added to her name, something he seemingly was unaware off. Her mind vaguely recalling having heard him call her that before but the memory was foggy so she was unsure. Regardless though and judging by the smiles Amaterasu and Inari sported they heard it as well, the former even giving her a thumbs-up while nodding her head.

Her already fast beating heart increased in pace as he stood up and brought her along. He pulled her close to him, their hands still locked together as he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He smiled at her which she returned before watching as his face leaned closer to hers.

She understood what was going to happen after experiencing this before and closer her eyes. Just as her eyes closed she felt his lips make contact with her cheek before just like before he pulled back, eyes opening as her amber orbs gazed at him with such adoration Naruto couldn't help himself as he pulled her closer to his own body.

The hand which previously held her hand was now placed around her waist. She blushed at the contact but did nothing except lean closer to him as his body gave off an welcoming warmth. Probably because he was half Phenix as she knew even Youkai didn't give off half the heat he was unconsciously releasing.

The two left the office leaving behind Amaterasu and Inari, the latter of which sent a questioning look to her friend as she sat down on the desk. ''Now Amaterasu, what are you planning?''

''Eh!? What do you mean Inari-chan?'' Amaterasu replied while feigning ignorance which did not work in the slightest.

Pouting at her friend's behavior she spoke. ''You know what i'm talking about. Is it smart to let them act in your/our stead?''

''Ah, i see what you mean. I can tell you right now Inari that i have my utmost trust in Naruto. You saw it as well didn't you? All he wants is to stay away from the Underworld possibly from any obligations he might have. You might not have seen it but i did.'' She looked her fellow Goddess in the eyes.

''He's tired, Inari-chan. For someone as him who's practically immortal to lose their will to live… I can't imagine what it's like. Tamamo is his light, she's what's stopping him from going down a path nobody wants. The offer i gave them helps both of us. It keeps them from getting bored as while i'm sure they'll be traveling a lot, eventually that gets stale. Aside from that it allows me to see Tamamo as i care about her deeply. Lastly we gain a powerful ally with Naruto. You might not have seen it but i did and i can tell you right now his power is beyond anything i have seen before. Even from this far both Tamamo and I could feel his energy reach us Inari. The Dragons themselves stated that Naruto-kun and Sirzechs are by far the strongest Devils that have lived. With the Biblical God now dead the Devils are currently the strongest of the three big factions and i doubt that will change anytime soon if ever.''

She looked to see if she was still paying attention before continuing when she did.

''We both could see Naruto-kun is destined for great things. What those might be? Who knows but i want him on friendly terms when that happens and what better way to have them work with us?''

Inari mulled over what she was just told before slowly nodding. ''And what about Tamamo? Where does she exactly fit in all of this? Yes, i know what you said before but there has to be more to it.''

Amaterasu smiled. ''Of course, Tamamo being almost raised by me i've come to see the young kitsune as a daughter of sorts. While she's also a Youkai she doesn't have any ties with the faction aside from being one of course. An union between Tamamo and a powerful Devil such as Naruto will help us make ties with Devils in general while also keeping away any potential enemies. After all, anyone would think twice about fighting him if not abstaining against an opponent capable of even defeating Gods.''

''Oh my, you've really thought this through didn't you?''

''Don't get me wrong, i truly care about Tamamo and wish the two together even without any planning but this helps us Shinto Gods as well. A win-win situation i'd say.''

Inari hummed but could see her point. ''I was sceptical at first but now i can see where you're coming from. Let's just hope it doesn't bite us in the ass.''

''It won't~.'' Amaterasu replied confidently. ''I saw for a brief moment his eyes narrowing, no doubt he knows what i'm planning or atleast a part of it. He didn't say anything about it though. Why? Even i'm not sure to be honest… Perhaps because he doesn't mind or because he knows that when it comes to it there's not much we can do? Or he could do it to please Tamamo as he knows she cares a lot about me and in proxy our Pantheon.''

As she finished speaking Inari hopped off of Amaterasu's desk before walking towards the door. ''It was nice speaking to you Ama-chan. Unfortunately though i have an important appointment in Kyoto regarding internal matters that require my attention. I'll be sure to drop by a few times this week and try to talk a bit more with Naruto and attempt to form some sort of relationship as i'm sure my earlier actions didn't help to paint me in a good picture.''

''No... they did not.'' Amaterasu deadpanned at her before Inari shrugged her shoulders and left her alone inside her office.

She sighed as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting on before retrieving several papers. ''Now, time to get those papers ready for both of them.'' She mumbled with a frown as she got to work. She'd rather see what those two were up to but alas, the trouble of being a Goddess.

* * *

''Are you alright?'' Naruto asked with concern lacing his voice as he sat down onto the bed next to Tamamo who was staring at her hands.

''Huh? Oh, yes i'm fine Naruto-sama.'' She replied after a moment before she went back to staring at her hands.

Naruto frowned as he didn't believe her for a second. Never before had she not immediately replied to anything he asked her as usually all her attention was on him. So hearing her silent for even a moment was enough to warrant his concern as he had quickly sat down with her.

After a moment of silence Naruto had enough and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up and placing her in his lap. His arms circled her waist as he made sure not to hurt her tail.

''C'mon Tamamo-chan, i don't believe you for a second. You normally never wait to answer my questions. So tell me what's wrong? Is it me or does it have anything to do with leaving Takama-ga-hara?''

She stiffened in his grasp for a brief moment but it was enough to know he was correct.

Naruto sighed as he removed one of his hands in favor for running it through his hair. He wondered what he was supposed to say to make her stop sulking. He did not like this version of Tamamo. He prefered the cheerful, bubbly and sometimes even goofy Tamamo as he himself couldn't feel depressed seeing her like this.

Her mood affected his own more than he realised.

Deciding to be bold and seeing it as the quickest way to get rid of her depression he turned her in his lap before planting his lips on her.

Caught off-guard by the sudden movement, Tamamo had no time to react as something slightly moist and soft impacted with her lips. She blinked before her amber eyes widened as they stared into cerulean blue before they trailed down to his lips. His lips that were now connected to her own. She felt one of his hands tenderly run across her tail while the other rested on the small of her back.

This kiss, it was different from before. She could feel the emotions he was conveying through their liplock. It was intense, overwhelming even as she closed her eyes and felt him deepen the kiss.

It was everything she imagined and more.

Eventually though and much to her displeasure he broke their liplock and she leaned back. Her hands were resting on his shoulders as she sent him a confused look and pouted with her now slightly swollen pink lips.

''Don't sulk, it doesn't suit you.'' He gently scolded her before leaning closer once more and pecked her on her nose. ''We can always return here whenever you want or feel homesick. I don't mind as long as it makes you happy okay?''

Tamamo stared at him for a moment before she slowly nodded. Her tail wrapped itself around him from behind her and he couldn't help but laugh softly at the fluffy appendage which seemed to have a mind of its own.

''You want to do something today or are we just going to stay like this? Not that i mind or anything.'' He mumbled as he held her close. Her fox ears twitched at the feel of his hot breath as her head was resting against his chest.

''I don't mind either Naruto-sama. Though i would like to stay like this for at least a bit longer.''

''That's fine with me my dear kitsune.'' He twisted himself around slightly before allowing himself to fall onto the bed. Tamamo was brought with him but didn't seem to mind as she was content as long as he would hold her like he did.

And hold her he did as for the rest of the day they stayed like this. Just taking comfort in the other's presence and the knowledge they cared for another.

* * *

Finally it was time.

A week had passed and now they -Tamamo and Naruto- were ready to leave. Tamamo had spent most of the week in company of Amaterasu with Naruto tagging along every now and then. Aside from that he would occasionally hang out with Inari whenever she would drop by.

Amaterasu had finished and handed over all the papers that they would be needing and Naruto made sure to keep it in a safe place which happened to be a pocket dimension he was able to form with the help of the Goddess as it had to do with all sorts of Kanji he was not familiar with.

Though he couldn't be blamed as Amaterasu herself told him it was Shinto Magic which made use of Kanji placed in certain spots to form a formula and allowed the user to do incredible things. From controlling elements to making barriers and even personal dimensions/pocket dimensions like he had done. It pretty much depended on the person's imagination.

Unfortunately though it was also one of the harder branches of Magic and Naruto had to agree as he was shown several pieces of work which looked more like art if he had to be honest.

Tamamo apparently was well versed in that branch of magic and he wondered if she would be willing to teach him about it during their travels?

Snapping out of his thought his eyes moved to his companion who was currently being smothered by the Sun Goddess. Though, judging from how her tail was happily swaying from side to side she seemed to be enjoying it.

After a moment of embracing the other Amaterasu was the first one to break their embrace to she still held her hands. ''It's time Tamamo. Remember that you two are always welcome to visit when you wish to so don't be a stranger alright? I can see Naruto cares a lot about you and that goes likewise for you. So make sure to look out for another okay? Oh, while i'm sure you two would make cute babies i think it would be best if you would wait with that for a while.''

Her last sentence had both Naruto and Tamamo blushing which caused her to smirk. ''No but seriously i'm not ready to become a grandmother.'' Her tone conveying her words as she sent Naruto a narrowed eyed look.

Letting go of Tamamo she took a few steps before stopping in front of Naruto who had to look down in order to make eye-contact with her. ''If i hear that you made Tamamo-chan cry we will have problems regardless of your strength, okay?'' She finished by poking him in the chest, absentmindedly noticing how muscled he really was. While she had seen him shirtless only Tamamo had actually gotten to feel just how hard they actually felt.

Naruto looked amused by her threat but nodded nonetheless. ''You have my word that i will do my utmost best to take care of Tamamo and protect her with my life.'' He said with conviction as they locked gazes for a few seconds.

Seemingly satisfied with what she saw her gaze softened before she pulled him in a hug as well, successfully surprising him before he quickly hugged her back.

''It's time.'' She mumbled before she reluctantly let go and stepped back as Tamamo took her place next to Naruto. He placed her hand in his own before a glow encompassed their forms which slowly got brighter and brighter before it was gone and so were the two people who stood previously before her.

She stared at the spot they previously occupied for a while before releasing a sigh.

They were gone, back on earth for now. She turned around and made her way back in her temple humming along the way.

They were not even a minute gone yet she already missed both of them.

* * *

End chapter.

I had hoped to get this chapter done earlier but honestly this week has been very hectic with all kinds of shit i wasn't aware of. Even now i barely managed to finish this chapter with how busy i've been and will be with the holidays coming up soon.

So sorry for the long wait and i hope i can spare some time to write the next chapter for you readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Blue eyes peered into the morning son which slowly began to rise as it started illuminating the earth in a warm morning glow. The way it shone light down upon the snow and in turn giving it the appearance like he was looking at an endless field of diamonds made for an amazing sight.

The sound of feet shuffling across the floor reached his ears yet he didn't move.

His eyes kept focused on the orange ball in the distance that broke though the early clouds even as he felt a smaller body press up against him.

''Morning Tamamo-chan, you're up early.'' Naruto eventually said as he turned his head slightly and greeted her. However, as he turned to the side he was treated to the sight of Tamamo completely covered in blankets with the exceptions being her face and her tail that peeked out from behind.

''Cute.'' He mumbled which she heard as she tightened the covers around her in an attempt to hide herself.

Chuckling softly he wrapped an arm around her as he held her close, using his abnormal body heat to keep her warm and comfortable.

''Say Tamamo?''

''Hm?'' Said woman looked up from his comforting hold he had over her. Curiosity twinkling in her amber eyes.

''How long has it been? Since we've been gone, since we've last seen Amaterasu?''

''I'm not sure Naruto-kun.'' She mumbled against him and he smiled at the suffix added to his name. It took him awhile but eventually he managed to get her to stop adding the 'sama' suffix behind his name. Though it was mostly due to his insistence when they officially began dating as he didn't like her addressing him as her master but rather her partner, her companion.

''I see…'' He leaned down and kissed the part of her face that was visible. ''How about you go back to bed? I can tell you're still tired and i'll join you in a bit.''

Tamamo opened her mouth to reply only for her to let out a cute yawn instead. ''O~kay.'' She turned around, her bushy tail softly tracing his face as she released soft giggles before she went back inside.

Once he was left alone he took a deep breath as he could feel the sun peering down at him, obviously Amaterasu used it as a medium to listen in on their conversation. ''We'll be there sometime later.'' He waved lazily at the sun before he turned around and got ready to join Tamamo who had probably fallen back to sleep.

* * *

It was later in the day as Naruto and Tamamo exited the Inn they had been staying in for the past couple of days.

Naruto took a deep breath of fresh air which in turn turned visible with the cold temperature outside. He frowned as he looked to his side where Tamamo stood. She wore her usual blue witchcraft clothes with over it a long and thick fur coat in order to keep her warm.

''Are you sure you're not cold?'' He asked her with concern. Despite her being a Youkai she could still feel cold unlike him who could've just worn a sleeveless shirt if he wished too. Though he didn't as it would only get them unwanted attention if he were to walk around in a t-shirt in sub-freezing temperatures outside so he had settled on wearing a kimono.

''I-i'm fine.'' She replied with slight stutter as she shivered from underneath the hood she had put on to preserve as much heat as she could.

Naruto frowned at the blatant lie but didn't say a thing. He knew she was trying to appear tough and if she wanted to who was he to stop her?

He would make sure to step in if it became too much for her though.

Pulling her close they walked a couple hundred feet, just enough to be far away from the Inn and any people as a teleportation circle formed underneath them.

It glowed for a second before the two were gone.

Tamamo blinked as they appeared in the familiar surroundings of Takama-ga-hara. A smile formed as Amaterasu stood there waiting for them. The Goddess wasted no time as she made her way over and pulled her in a hug.

''Tamamo! Oh how i've missed you!'' Amaterasu squealed as Tamamo was quickly overwhelmed by the woman's enthusiasm.

Naruto watched with thin-veiled amusement as Amaterasu shook his companion around.

Deciding enough was enough he stepped forward. ''Amaterasu, would you mind releasing her? I don't think she'll last much longer otherwise.''

Hearing his warning she quickly let go of Tamamo who hastily stepped closer to Naruto who patted her between her ears as the hood she wore had come off during the 'greeting'.

''Well then…'' Amaterasu cleared her throat once. ''It's great to see you both, neither of you have aged a day since last time.'' She joked which was met with two deadpanned stares making her blush in embarrassment. ''Seeing as my humor isn't appreciated i'll get straight to the point i guess. Tamamo-chan, can you go ahead? There's certain things i need to talk with your boyfriend about.''

A blush formed on her cheeks at how she addressed Naruto, still not completely used to how others labeled their relationship. ''O-okay Amaterasu-sama.'' She left before said Goddess could scold her for using the 'sama' suffix.

Once she made sure she was nowhere near them Amaterasu turned around, a serious expression having appeared on her face.

''Say Naruto-kun, have you been paying attention to what has happened in the Underworld the past few years?'' She asked him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shaking his head negative. ''No i haven't. Why? I have no interest in what's going on down there and i'm pretty sure i told you that before.''

''You did but~'' Amaterasu glanced nervously at him. ''I still think it's important for you to know what has been going on since the last time you've been there.''

''Ugh… Very well. I guess some knowledge wouldn't hurt.'' He reasoned with a heavy sigh.

Amaterasu smiled. ''Yes, well let's start with the reason the Underworld was in a lockdown those years ago.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow showing he was indeed interested in knowing the cause.

''Apparently, shortly after the war ended a civil war started amongst the Devils. From what i understand after the death of God and the four Satans a ceasefire was declared as the original reason for the war had been killed. Both Heaven and Underworld agreed which automatically made the Fallen agree as well. While most were happy the war was over other were not…

Those who weren't were descendants of the original Satans who wished to continue as without God on their side Heaven would stand no chance especially against the likes of Sirzechs and yourself though you weren't there.

This caused a divide between the Devils where there was one side who wished for peace and was named the New Satan Faction against those who wished to continue their conquest whom were labeled as Old Satan Faction.

Here is where it gets interesting. Leading the New Satan Faction were none other than Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium due to their immense Demonic Energy compared to other Devils. Together those four lead their Faction to victory by killing all remaining descendants who wished to continue with the exception a couple that managed to escape the apparent slaughter.

It was evident which side was going to win from the beginning given that Ajuka and Sirzechs are on a completely different level compared to even Serafall who already is one of the strongest Devils alive.''

''After the civil war ended with the New Satan Faction coming out victorious new Satans were chosen. I'm sure you can already guess who they picked?''

Amaterasu asked and he nodded.

''Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium though the latter might be wrong as i remember the man being too lazy for a position like that one.''

Amaterasu giggled. ''No, you're correct Naruto-kun. Sirzechs is the new Lucifer, yes Lucifer. He no longer is the heir to the Gremory Family. Ajuka is the new Beelzebub, Serafall is the new Leviathan and Falbium the new Asmodeus.''

''I see… that's interesting i guess. Wonder what would've happened had i been there as well.''

''Ah yes, speaking of that…'' Amaterasu began nervously. ''It seems that my message i sent to Lord Bael wasn't received due to the civil war happening during that time. Sirzechs, once he was given the position as Lucifer wasted no time and has sent out numerous search parties to look for you on insistence of your father.'' She sighed softly.

''They want you back Naruto-kun. You're very valuable both as the heir of the Bael Clan and your unique abilities. I'm sure they want you to reproduce already, especially with the loss of several Devil Houses due to the war and in their eyes you're too powerful to be missing. They know you are still out there and rumors have it Elders are pressuring Sirzechs into putting you on a wanted list for abandoning your duty.''

''Tch, how typical of them. Those old men shouldn't put their nose in other people's business or one of these days it's going to cost them.'' He muttered in annoyance.

Amaterasu grabbed his hand with her own and began to softly rub circles with her thumb in an attempt to calm him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't move away as it was actually working.

Taking a few breaths to quel his rising anger he looked at the woman holding his hand. ''What do you suggest i do? I can't really barge in the Underworld… actually i can but i doubt that'll be a good idea. I could try to talk to my father but knowing him he would be against it and try his hardest to get me to accept the leadership of the clan and subsequently get some pure-blooded devil to marry me and i don't want that. You know the Bael Clan is all about pure-blood and i can already see what will happen once they see that Tamamo, who i love, is anything but a Devil. It will no doubt ruin our reputation and i can't do that… Ugh! This is so frustrating.'' He growled out. ''Not to mention that i wouldn't put it past those pesky elders to hire someone to assassinate Tamamo when i'm not around.''

''You know, i haven't sensed any Devils in a while to be honest… Which is weird since they apparently are looking for me and last time i checked it wasn't very hard to sense my enormous magic reserves even with me actively suppressing them as much as i can.''

Amaterasu hummed in though before her eyes lit up as she looked at him with an idea what might have caused it. ''It might have something to do with Tamamo whose scent is overpowering yours. I'm also actively aiding you with hiding your signature, something Inari-chan suggested as long as you're in Japan which is how far my influence can reach.''

''Really? I knew you could use the sun as a medium of sorts but not what exactly you were capable of.''

''Mhm, let's head inside and continue our little conversation. Inari should be present as well as she looked forward to seeing you again. While there we can discuss why i called you here for as well.''

Seeing no reason to decline her he shrugged before motioning for her to lead. Neither noticing that she was still holding his hand with her own.

* * *

''Really? Sounds like you two had a lot of fun.'' Inari commented as she along with Amaterasu listened to both of them tell stories what happened during their travels.

Though those stories made Amaterasu remember something else she'd like to address. ''Ah Naruto-kun?'' The blond looked at her with a raise eyebrow before signalling for her to continue. ''Can you please explain why the Greek Pantheon is demanding your head for something that has happened between you and Ares?''

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought as he tried to remember what might've happened between them. Both Inari and Amaterasu watched as his blue eyes quickly turn cold and a shiver went down their spine due to it.

Tamamo had a frown as she too remembered that man and what he tried to do as she unconsciously pressed herself a tad bit closer to him.

''Are you sure that's what they want?'' The way he asked that question made it clear that a wrong move was all that it would take to get on his bad side.

''Y-yes.'' Amaterasu shook her head as she scolded herself for stuttering. ''That's what they wanted-no demanded from me or else.''

''Or else what?''

''Nothing, that's how they worded it.'' Naruto scoffed.

''Hoh? Well that's not going to happen any time soon. Ares had it coming as the arrogant fucker tried to force Tamamo into doing something she did not want to. Heh, fool thought he would stand a chance against me.'' He chuckled amused. ''You should've seen him once i was done with him. Cocky little brat could barely be recognized even with his advanced healing. I was honestly debating on whether or not i should kill him than and there but luckily for him Tamamo was able to stop me.'' He turned serious as he stared straight at Amaterasu. ''Tell Zeus or whomever that if he 'wants my head' so to speak he should get it himself though i might blow up Olympus on ''accident''. And if i see Ares once more i will eradicate him from existence along with every time he reforms.'' His voice reflected his eyes which were almost capable of freezing the Goddess of the Sun herself.

''That Thunder head isn't capable doing so himself as everyone knows Hades is the strongest of the Greek Gods so unless he comes down here personally i'll let him throw his little temper tantrum up there.''

''I-i see… I will let them know that that's your answer.''

''Good, for good measure feel free to let them know just who it is they are having this little spat with so they know i can make my threat a reality.''

He clapped his hands together as the tension that had formed during his little speech disappeared. ''Now, how about you tell us why you wanted us here?''

''Oh yes i almost forget hehe.'' Amaterasu chuckled as the rest sweatdropped at her. ''In a few days i will be heading out to Kyoto to discuss certain agreements in order to continue giving the Youkai our support. Inari will be with me as well though i'd like for you two to come with me too. It will be a good opportunity to have Tamamo meet other Youkai and introduce you two properly.''

Naruto and Tamamo shared a glance before the former turned to the Sun Goddess. ''That's fine with us. To be honest we were planning on heading to Kyoto next so this works out perfectly.''

''Good… good.'' Amaterasu murmured. ''How about you two head out to your room? It's the same one as you had last time you've been here while i get someone to prepare us some food. I'm sure you're all quite hungry?''

As if that was some unseen signal Naruto's stomach made itself known as it growled much to his embarrassment. ''Fine. Actually~'' He looked at Tamamo. ''How about you go ahead? I have some personal things to ask these two.''

Tamamo looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. ''Okay, don't be gone for too long alright?'' Naruto nodded back before kissing her on the lips, earning a smile from her as she stood up and walked off.

''What did you want to ask us?'' Inari spoke up as her ivory tails casually swayed behind her.

Naruto took a deep breath before he began explaining about these weird dreams he had been experiencing the past months. ''I had these type of dreams if not outright nightmares before, haunting me for years but eventually went away after meeting Tamamo. I had nothing but pleasant nights of sleep for a long time with her next to me but out of nowhere it suddenly changed.'' He frowned before continuing.

''I find myself suddenly awake in this… this endless white room i guess that's how i would describe it? Anyway, the problem is that each time i'm not alone. There's this man… He's old or at least appears old. He has pale skin with shoulder length, spiky brown hair and horns protruding from his forehead? Yeah i'm not sure either but aside from that he's clad in a long white kimono with several black magatama around the collar. Though the most interesting feature are the man's eyes. They're purple with rings or rather ripples in them. What bothers me the most is the man's stare which as always focused on me, it's like he's sorry for something while at the same time expectant.'' He looked at both Inari and Amaterasu to see both paying rapt attention to his words.

''That's pretty much all there is. I don't know who he is and i know i've never seen someone like that man before as his unique features would make it hard to forget. So i'm asking if either of you know who this person is as from his appearance i would've guessed he'd belong to the Shinto Pantheon.''

The two Goddesses were silent for a moment before Inari spoke. ''Naruto-kun, did this person ever told you his name?''

He shook his head. ''No, all he did was stare at me with those weird eyes of his.''

Inari and Naruto blinked before looking to her left where Amaterasu was who had gotten quiet all the sudden.

''Ama-chan? Is everything alright?'' Inari's voice shook her out of her trance.

''Uhm y-yes, why?'' She tried to act as normal as she could but it failed spectacularly. ''I uh, i have to look over something i almost forgot. Whoops!'' She quickly withdrew herself as she walked off.

Both Devil and Kyuubi looked at another with confusion visible in their eyes on what just happened.

''I'm going to check up on Amaterasu.'' She drawled before quickly running after her. He stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before making his way to where he could sense Tamamo was at.

* * *

A couple days later Amaterasu, Inari, Naruto and Tamamo could be seen entering Kyoto. It had been a few days since Amaterasu's weird behaviour though she returned to her usual self by the time dinner was served. Naruto had no idea why she had acted that way but knew Inari had helped in getting her to act normal.

Aside from that Naruto and Tamamo had spent the days just hanging out with both Goddesses who enjoyed their company. Though they both had to endure their endless teasing about when they were going to get married and when they could expect babies.

So now they were here in Kyoto, Naruto having suppressed his Demonic Energy to the best of his ability on Inari's advice as Youkai aren't too fond of other races with the exception of humans.

''Halt! Who are you.'' A muffled, male voice spoke up as a pair of armored guards walked up to their small group.

''Amaterasu-Omikami and Inari-Okami here to discuss arrangements with Kurama-dono.''

Upon mentioning their names both guards immediately bowed their heads. ''Forgive us for not recognizing you Amaterasu-dono, Inari-dono!'' They pleaded.

Both women laughed softly before motioning them to stand. ''Please, it's alright. We didn't sent out a notice in advance so neither of us will blame you.''

The guards sighed in relief before their suspicion returned in full force as they eyed the couple standing behind them. The male more so as they could sense a faint demonic aura coming from him whereas the woman next to him smelled of Kitsune and both could sense chakra from her.

''What is a Devil doing here?!'' They asked or rather demanded and looked at either Goddess for answer.

''Please calm yourself. They're here as visitors while the man is my guard.''

Hearing Amaterasu's words they turned their attention back to the blond male of the group who upon noticing their disbelieving gaze briefly stopped suppressing his energy and let his presence wash all over them.

Naruto took silent pleasure in watching both guards almost fall to their knees as their senses were being assaulted by more demonic energy either had felt in their life. A nudge to his side courtesy of Tamamo got him to suppress his power back to where it was barely noticeable as both guards staggered to their feet. The grip on their weapons tighten after that experience and their looks of disbelief were replaced by one of fear.

''Sorry for that, he doesn't like when somebody questions his capabilities.'' Inari apologized for him. ''Would you willing to let us enter please?''

''Y-yes.'' Both bowed once more. ''We will notify Kurama-dono of your presence here in Kyoto. I would like for you to keep your guard closeby as not many Youkai are a fan of Devils.''

Amaterasu waved his concerns off. ''That won't be a problem right, Naruto?''

''Yes Amaterasu.'' Naruto spoke up for the first time. ''As your guard i need to stay close to you anyway.''

Satisfied, Amaterasu gave both guards a smile as they parted the way for them to enter. Once they were out of view they looked at another.

''Sent a message to Kurama-dono and the other guards to keep an eye on the Devil but make sure none of them attempts anything. I doubt we can survive if someone were to foolishly attack him. Not after feeling his power… I still feel my legs shaking.''

The other man wasted no time as he nodded before walking inside a small booth nearby and sent out a message using a small bird.

* * *

As the group of four walked through the streets of Kyoto they quickly caught the attention of everyone there. Though the attention went mainly to Naruto who stood out the most with his sun-kissed blond hair and the fact that he was a few inches taller than anyone they walked past.

Murmurs spread amongst the numerous Youkai as they could sense his suppressed Demonic Energy though most were focused more on the Kitsune Youkai who had her fingers intertwined with his.

Though she only had a single tail, Tamamo was much more powerful than any single tailed Kitsune would or could ever be. Something others had noticed as they watched her big and fluffy tail peek out beneath her fur coat. She wore her hood which kept her face hidden with only a few strands of her peach pink hair being shown.

A few remarks were made towards the two as Youkai-Devil couples were practically unheard of. Youkai could be even more ''Elite'' with regards to how pure their blood was than Devils if that was possible. They kept their distance from the three big Factions and even Human-Youkai couples were rare to see and often looked down on.

Feeling Tamamo increase her grip on his hand he glared at some of the people looking at them. His eyes flashing from blue to red as he released a small -in his opinion at least- pulse of Demonic Energy, enough for the Youkai to feel a shiver run down their spine.

Tamamo smiled as she felt him press her closer to him. She let her tail wrap around him before they continued their walk towards an Inn Amaterasu told them they would stay at for as long as they would be here.

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at an Inn before entering. Amaterasu and Inari first with them quickly behind.

Upon entering they immediately noticed how warm it was compared to outside and Tamamo quickly pulled back the hood she had over her head allowing everyone to see her face.

Her pink hair that flowed freely and perfectly framed her face along with the orange fox ears that peeked out of her hair on top of her head gave her a cute appearance. The attention from several Youkai inside quickly went to her and Tamamo stepped a bit closer to Naruto, clearly uncomfortable by their stares.

Naruto pulled her in an embrace, clearly letting everyone know she was taken while Amaterasu and Inari were busy getting them their rooms.

A few moments later after speaking with the owner Amaterasu and Inari walked over to them, the latter dangling a pair of keys in her hand, one of which she gave to Naruto.

''Your room is located next to ours with the number etched on the key.'' Amaterasu said. ''Let's go to our rooms before meeting back here. And remember that you shouldn't run off somewhere without us. At least not until we meet with the current leader tomorrow in order to clear things up.'' She looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

''Sure.'' He broke his embrace of Tamamo but kept her hand in his. ''Let's go Tamamo-chan, see you two later~''

Amaterasu and Inari stood there for a while before realizing they had nothing to do either as the meeting wasn't until tomorrow so with that they too headed to their shared room.

* * *

The next day the group of four was led through several hallways as they made their way towards the meeting room.

Amaterasu and Inari were wearing formal Kimonos while Tamamo wore her blue witch-craft outfit which garnered some perverse glances from some of the guards walking along with them. Though a single look from Naruto got them to quickly tear their gaze away.

He himself wore a thick black robes with a couple red frills going down the sleeves and collar.

Guards walked on each of their sides. A lot more than usual, Amaterasu and Inari had noticed. No doubt they were afraid by Naruto's presence as he was somewhat of a wildcard here. They knew neither Shinto Goddesses would attempt anything but they could never be too sure with a Devil.

As they passed a slightly opened door he glanced inside only to stare straight into a pair of golden eyes similar to Tamamo's. It was barely a second but he had gotten a good look of the person who was there.

A young girl no older than twelve he would put her. Long blonde hair put in a ponytail while wearing a small red kimono. He noticed her golden fox ears and managed to spot at least three tails swishing behind her before he was forced to look away as they continued their walk.

Said girl in question opened the door a tad bit more before peeking her head out and turned to the left in order to keep watching the group, though her attention was mostly on the blond male of the four before they turned the corner and walked out of her view.

Naruto sighed in relief after they finally arrived after walking for what seemed like forever. While he usually had no problems walking long distances the fact that it was through a bunch of boring hallways quickly dampened his mood.

One of the guards up front knocked on the door before they heard a slightly muffled but clearly male voice telling them to enter.

The door was opened as one by one they walked in. Amaterasu went inside first while he entered last.

Inside they spotted the man they had the meeting with. The current leader of Kyoto who went by the name Kurama. The man had red hair which went down past his shoulders with matching eyes. He then spotted the man's red with black tipped fox ears and nine tails that were spread out behind them, clearly indicating that he was a Kyuubi.

He also wore rather interesting yet dangerous looking armor and was releasing an malicious aura that could only be matched by some of the more powerful Devils.

''Thank you for having us here Kurama-dono.'' Amaterasu greeted the Youkai with respect. ''You already know me and Inari.'' The Fox Goddess bowed slightly.

''While behind me are my guards Tamamo-no-Mae and Naruto Bael.''

Upon hearing the Naruto's name Kurama's eyes snapped towards the blond male only for his eyes to widen to their extremes as he took in the blond man's features. Amaterasu and Inari wrote off his look due to being surprised at his identity as she saw the guards in the room each having the same expression as well upon knowing just who it was that was in the room with them.

Some already silently praying for staring at Tamamo before.

While they were all focused on him, Naruto on the other hand had his blue eyes glued on the symbol hanging on the wall behind the Youkai leader.

A purple circle with several ripples running through it. The same one that the weird looking man's eyes had in his dreams.

* * *

End Chapter.

.

Kurama has been introduced and he's here in the DxD world?

I also somewhat introduced someone else who you might've recognized.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter and hopefully see you for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

''Man that was really boring.'' Naruto first spoke up the moment they exited the meeting room. His choice of words got him a light slap against his arm by Tamamo who gave a playful glare making him cower and take a step closer to Amaterasu and Inari who giggled at the sight of the powerful Devil being bossed around.

''Tamamo~'' Naruto whined quite pitifully as the Kitsune Youkai huffed in return. A sly smirk suddenly graced his face before he wrapped her in his arms, catching her off-guard as she was unable to move.

Tamamo wiggled in an attempt to escape, her protests muffled due to her face being buried in his clothing. Feeling her cease to resist after a moment he pulled her back enough to look down and see a pout gracing her pretty face. Her ears twitching lightly as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

Surprising her, he reached down before scooping her up in his arms, eliciting a surprised squeal from Tamamo as she found herself being carried like a princess. It was Naruto who was surprised this time as instead of attempting to break free she snuggled into him, relishing in the warmth he gave off.

As they walked like that towards the Inn, Naruto, carrying Tamamo with Inari and Amaterasu on each of his sides he spoke up. ''Say Amaterasu, Inari… Can you tell me a bit more about Kurama?''

Both Goddesses looked at each other before at him with a single eyebrow raised. ''Oh? Did something catch your attention?''

To their surprise he nodded his head and spoke with a serious tone that caught them off-guard. ''Yes i did. Hanging behind him on the wall was a symbol, a purple circle with black rings going through it. The exact same as the eyes belonging to that man in my dreams. That's not even mentioning the aura he was releasing. It felt just way too evil to belong to a Youkai you know? Like, even Devils would be hard-pressed to release a similar aura like Kurama had. Tamamo here has a completely opposite aura that's so welcoming and calming with an underline of power that's such a contrast compared to his.''

''Well,'' Amaterasu began. ''All that's known is that he's been Kyoto's leader for over a century. Nobody knows exactly how old he is as he usually just gives a vague answer if one would ask… Aside from that Inari told me that one day he just suddenly arrived in Kyoto. Of course he was immediately accepted after all, he's a Kyuubi which are known as the strongest and like you said he had this aura around him that pretty much demands respect from others around him. Apparently but i don't know if this is true the previous leader had groomed him for leadership shortly after his arrival and is the only one who knows more about him.''

''Unfortunately though the previous leader had perished when defending a group of Nekomata's when a large group of Fallen Angels ambushed them. He was old though, easily several centuries and as a result was no longer at his prime which led to his demise though that was after he managed to get every one of the Nekomata's to safety. His actions are one of the main reasons Nekomata's have settled in Kyoto even to this day.''

''And while the previous leader is still praised for his actions to this day for bringing in many clans, none of the other Youkai can deny that having Kurama as their leader has been the best thing that has happened to Kyoto as a whole. He's as strong as High Ultimate-Class Devils, easily capable of destroying entire cities with his unique Bijuudama which he had revealed is a compressed ball of pure chakra, a attack unique to only himself. He's capable of fighting off opponents as high as ten winged Angels and Fallen and even minor Gods such as Ares will have a tough time fighting him.''

''Interesting, so the aura isn't just intimidation factor huh.'' Naruto mumbled mainly to himself though it wasn't missed by either women.

''Well it is… It's just much more effective against Youkai who are able to sense his chakra. It helps with keeping challengers away you know? After all, who wants to fight against a Kyuubi who reeks of blood and holds an aura that promises death?''

''I wouldn't be opposed to it. Though if he's not even near Serafall in strength i don't see it worth my time to be honest.'' He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders before noticing that they had already arrived back at the Inn they were staying at.

Entering the Inn he turned to Inari and Amaterasu. ''Tamamo and I will be in our room doing stuff. We'll be out in time to get some dinner so you two can look over the contract once more.'' He said before wishing them goodbye as he made his way to their shared room.

''Okay, that's fine, Don't make too much noise though, there are other people staying here!'' Inari called out to him, taking pleasure in seeing him falter in his steps. Tamamo buried her face into his clothing in an attempt to hide herself from the looks sent their way courtesy of the Fox Goddess.

Regaining his footing he increased the pace before quickly entering their room and gently placing Tamamo on their bed. Turning around he made sure to lock the door before looking through some papers were Tamamo had put silencing seals she had made yesterday.

Finding it he grabbed it before placing it on the door and then activating it using a small amount of Demonic Energy.

Satisfied that he could no longer hear any sounds coming from outside he turned around to see Tamamo removing her coat she wore over her regular outfit and began undoing his own robes before throwing them on the chair nearby before he made his way over to where she was lying on her stomach, her tail wagging back and forth.

As he was just a feet away from her he pounced at her though careful enough not to hurt her tail as the two rolled around in bed, their lips locked together as their hands were busy roaming over the other's body.

Naruto groaned softly as his tongue met hers while his hands tenderly rubbed her sides as he was laying on his back with Tamamo straddling him. Her hands were resting on his shoulders as she broke the kiss for a brief moment to catch her breath as she quickly lowered her head back towards his, all while purring excitingly at the feel of his hands which were now massaging her bare thighs. stopping just at her blue stockings before moving back up.

Shifting himself so he was now sitting on the bed with Tamamo still in his lap, his hands traveled upwards before they began tugging on the obi that kept her top secure in an attempt to remove it.

Breaking the liplock and leaving Tamamo panting heavily he trailed down a trail of kisses to her neck before sucking and biting on a certain sensitive spot he knew she had, all while growling in slight annoyance as her obi didn't want to come loose. Tamamo didn't notice his annoyance as she enjoyed what he was doing to her as she ran her fingers through his blond locks which felt like feathers to her touch.

Feeling his canines slightly enter her skin she whimpered as she was pulled out of her daze and could feel him tugging on her obi. Placing her hands back on his shoulders she pushed him back earning a confused look from the blond which she returned with a seductive smirk as she reached behind her and much to his annoyance loosened her obi with a single flick of her wrist.

Naruto propped himself up using his elbows, eyes watching intently as she removed her chest piece revealing her naked skin with the exception of her breast which were covered by bandages.

Ah, he remembered the first time he saw her like this. He was honestly surprised with just big her breast were as her outfit kept them secured quite well. The chest wrappings giving the illusion they were much smaller than they actually were.

Undoing her bandages with a small blush as she noticed his intense stare which was focused on her face instead of her breast she let them free though quickly covered them with her arm as she threw the bindings to the side.

Naruto leaned up, tasting her supple lips once more as one of his hands grabbed the one covering her breast before pulling it to the side. He broke the kiss as blue eyes stared into amber ones, their foreheads resting against the other as both were breathing heavily.

''Beautiful as ever…'' He breathed out as he quickly pecked her lips making her pout cutely as she was unable to savor his lips. His words were true as he just stared at her, his hand came up and cupped her cheek. She was perfect. He loved everything about her and was not afraid to tell her that. From the moment he laid his eyes on her he knew… He knew that they were perfect for another. Like yin and yang they completed each other.

''I love you Tamamo, now and forever.'' He smiled softly as he saw a single tear trickle down from her eye. A tear that signified her happiness at hearing his words.

Unable to hold in her emotions, Tamamo smashed her lips against his. Naruto fell back, caught off-guard by the amount of emotions he could feel in the kiss. Tamamo fell on top of him as he felt her tongue explore his mouth.

As lust overtook both of them, the rest of their clothes joined the ground as they lost themselves in the pleasure the other provided.

* * *

Naruto hummed softly he was laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Laying on top of him was the sweaty form of Tamamo clad in only her blue stockings. She wore a content smile as she purred softly from his hands which were combing through her tail.

''Hey Tamamo…''

The fox girl hummed softly upon hearing her same, her head tilting slightly upwards prompting him to continue.

''I'm thinking about visiting the Underworld sometime soon.'' His words made her perk up, a questioning expression on her face as she wondered where that came from. She knew he didn't want to go back there as he had stated several times during conversations they had.

''Why?''

''Well, i have this feeling you know? Like something bad is going to happen, i'm not sure how to explain it to be honest. It's just this nagging feeling i have in the back of my head and i just need to make sure the Underworld won't do anything if something were to happen. I'm still too valuable of an person for the Underworld to lose and i don't want them to accuse any other factions if something were to happen.''

''I understand… Are you going alone?''

Naruto glanced down at her before shaking his head. ''No, you will be going with me. In fact i want you to go with me so i can laugh in the face of the Elders if we run into them.'' He chuckled lightly as he could already envision how that would play out.

''Won't they try anything?'' She mumbled concerned.

Naruto scoffed and growled. ''I'll dare them to try. With me there with you there's nothing to worry about. They're mostly talk anyway and you should just ignore whatever they say like i do.'' He laughed and she joined in with her own giggles.

''Okay! When will we be leaving?'' Her question successfully stopped his laughter.

''Uhm…'' He removed his hands from her tail and began rubbing her back as he was busy thinking, not really hearing the soft moans she released. ''Not sure really.'' He rolled her over so she was now laying on her side facing him. ''I guess as soon as we're done here? Or do you want to go somewhere beforehand?''

Tamamo shook her head before leaning into him and he pulled her into an embrace. ''I'm fine with leaving when you want Naruto-kun.'' Naruto smiled and nodded.

''That's good… For now let's just lay like this for a while okay? We should have a couple of hours before meeting Amaterasu and Inari for dinner.'' Tamamo didn't reply though he felt her rest her head against his chest and her hands placed against his stomach. He leaned his head down slightly and kissed her ears as they twitched in response.

Sighing softly as he felt her breathing slower he proceeded to shut his eyes as well, just for a little while.

* * *

Twitch.

…

Twitch, twitch.

...

''Can't you stop it already?'' He asked finally after minutes of enduring their stares and large smiles which made both him and Tamamo uncomfortable.

''Mah, are you embarrassed Naru-chan?'' Inari asked with a shiteating grin on her face.

His eye twitched once more, though this time much more violent at how she addressed him.

Naru-chan?

Heh, she's lucky he enjoyed her company or else he would've walked off by now.

Instead he settled for sighing deeply as his head impacted the table they were sitting at. The sound earned them a few curious looks from other guests -more than they already did- that were there though nobody said a thing.

Tamamo merely patted his shoulder as a sign of support.

''Thank you Tamamo, i see you understand my pain.''

He sat back up and leaned over, sharing a quick kiss with the vixen who whimpered softly as he broke off though he let her rest her head on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he noticed a few of the men watching them send a glare in his direction. No doubt part of the Youkai who held the belief their race should not mingle with those not their own. Devils especially.

He wondered if they knew just who he was how quickly they would sing another tune but meh. He cared less for them than they did for him and he would let them. As long as they wouldn't bother Tamamo he couldn't be less interested in what their opinion on him was.

''Anyway,'' He looked at both Amaterasu and Inari. ''Once we're done here Tamamo and I will be heading to the Underworld to take care of some business.'' His words earned two shocked looks from the woman sitting opposite of him and Tamamo.

''The Underworld? I thought you were going to stay away from there for as long as you could.''

Naruto nodded his head at Inari's words. ''You are correct but these past few days i've been getting this feeling that something big is going to happen. I don't know what or when but i can safely say that something will happen. Us going to the Underworld is mostly to make sure that should anything indeed happen, the Underworld isn't going around accusing other Factions of doing something they don't. It wouldn't do anybody any good if another war broke out due to false allegations.''

''I see you thought this over.'' Amaterasu butt in, receiving a nod from him in return.

''Yep, it took a while to admit it to myself but i eventually settled on it being the wisest choice of the ones available that favored both myself and Tamamo.'' He stopped speaking as he noticed Tamamo and Inari sniff the air before the former straightened herself.

He rose and eyebrow but didn't say anything for soon his nose was assaulted by the smell of food, no doubt the reason for Tamamo's sudden movement.

Glancing to the source he saw a young woman walking around, carrying several plates with food which she put down in front of the hungry customers. He smirked lightly as he spotted her narrowed her eyes at a single customer who was a bit more hands-on than required.

Eventually she made her way to their table and served them their food. Amaterasu's face held a small smirk as she saw Tamamo send the young woman a narrow eyed glare having caught her staring a bit too long at Naruto for her liking.

''Hey, can i ask something else?'' Naruto spoke between bites.

Seeing he was looking at her Amaterasu nodded her head, indicating he could speak.

''When we were walking to Kurama's office earlier today i noticed a young girl spying on us. Any idea who she is? She had blonde hair much like my own though a few shades darker and eyes much like Tamamo's. Aside from that i saw she had fox ears and several tails behind her. How much i don't know but i managed to make out at least three of them.''

Amaterasu hummed a bit as she swallowed a mouth full of food before speaking. ''This girl… did she look any older than twelve, thirteen?'' Seeing him shake his head negatively she nodded herself. ''Ah her. She's a young Kitsune Youkai called Yasaka. Not a whole lot is known as Kurama keeps her protected but what i can tell you is that her parents both died early in her life and is now raised by Kurama.''

''Interesting.'' He mused satisfied by the information she provided.

They finished the rest of their dinner in mostly silence. The only exception being the small chatter that happened when Inari brought up certain topics about him which he answered with ease.

* * *

Today was the day.

Today he and Tamamo would go to the Underworld for the first time in over a decade.

They had spend a couple more days here just enjoying Kyoto in general. Honestly, it would be a nice place to live for a while if it wasn't for the blatant racism shown by the Youkai that lived here.

Even with Kurama around, who had insisted on getting to know them better did little to stop their words. And while he wasn't really bothered by their words, he couldn't say the same for Tamamo. He had seen the hurt flash across her eyes whenever they would call her names. When they called her a betrayer of their race for being intimate with a Devil of all beings.

It had taken a lot of self control and Tamamo telling him to ignore them to not hurt them. While he conceded with her pleading it didn't meant he did not give Kurama the same treatment.

Oh no, not at all.

He and the Kyoto leader had exchanged several words, most of them were him telling him to make sure to keep a leash on his people. His words weren't received well though as Kurama had responded by flaring his aura. Had he been a High-Class Devil or some other Youkai he would probably be shivering upon the feeling of danger the nine tailed Youkai radiated.

But he was not.

He was Naruto Bael, a Devil of unparalleled power capable of reducing Kyoto to ashes with a mere flick of his fingers. He had fought the Heavenly Dragons themselves and no Youkai, Kyuubi or not would intimidate him, ever.

So when Kurama tried using his power in an attempt to intimidate him he had quickly let him know what he thought of that by showing him a glimpse of his true power as he had teleported the two to an abandoned valley surrounded by mountains. Or used to at least as with a casual snap of his fingers he had conjured up a magic seal big enough to fit the mountain inside before it fired down a thick beam of his clan's famous power.

A single, large explosion later accompanied by an earthquake and gone was the mountain along with the surrounding area which was at least several miles in diameter.

The casual display of power that was capable of wiping a village of the map was enough to let Kurama know that this new version of Naruto was not one he could mess with. It was quite ironic in a certain way though as he wondered what were to happen were he to ever regain his memories.

Gone was the young loudmouthed and cocky boy he could instill fear in with just his aura alone. The roles were reversed this time around much to his slight annoyance yet there was also a part of happiness in him seeing Naruto again.

He had felt bad for the boy during the time he had been sealed inside of him. While he didn't show it he knew firsthand the boy's life was harder than it should've been. It was just that his past interactions with humans or at least a certain Uchiha had made him hate everyone of them and he was not going to play nice just to see if this one was any different.

Though having said that even he was silently impressed with how the boy had never given up to the point that it had cost him his life regardless of the attempts he made to heal the boy back up. Perhaps… perhaps it would've been different had he succeeded in keeping the boy alive.

But it was just a possibility however, it wasn't set in stone and he could've turned out like the rest of them. A power hungry fool who only sees him as a mindless beast and not the intelligent being he truly was.

Though Kurama couldn't say he wasn't pleased with how it had turned out.

When he had reformed he immediately knew something was wrong. That something being that no longer was he a massive orange furred nine tailed fox. No, instead he was a human or at least so in appearance with nine tails and fox ears on his head. He was pleased to find out his strength hadn't diminished a single bit regardless of the new form he had.

No longer was he a being filled with hatred conjured up from several centuries of being subjected to the words and actions of humans to his kind. While he still had the aura that radiated malevolence and death to his enemies and demanded respect to those serving under him, it wasn't an unconscious thing anymore.

In his place was the new him who was a leader, a being of hope and power to his own species. Youkai off all kinds looked up to him, wanted to be him. He understood now. He understood why Naruto wanted to be Hokage despite the hatred he endured. His current position even lessened the hatred he felt for the boy's father, or previous father at least when the man had sacrificed himself in order to seal him away so he could stop the destruction he had caused.

The reason he hadn't completely forgiven the man was due to him taking half of his power into the Shinigami when he had summoned the deity.

But aside from that and after all that he has done and experienced as Kyoto's Youkai leader he would do the same thing as Minato had done to secure the village's safety. Even up to the point of sacrificing himself to make sure they were safe.

For Naruto being near Kurama in general made his brain hurt even if only a little. It was like he had met the man before but he knew hundred percent sure the meeting they had during their stay was the first time he had seen the man. It didn't stop the stinging feeling he felt in the back of his head every now and then.

What was worse though was that Kurama did in fact seem to know him at least that is what he could come up with seeing the Youkai's body language. During their first meeting with Amaterasu and Inari he could sense the man felt relieved upon seeing him yet shocked at the same time.

Like they were old friends who heard the other had died only to show up weeks later looking better than ever.

At the time he didn't think much of it, writing it off as being mistaken for somebody else but when Kurama had insisted on getting to know both himself and Tamamo better the feeling returned.

Despite that he still acted like his usual self or at least tried to as Tamamo could tell something was bothering him and confronted him about it later that day. Tamamo was also the reason Naruto acted more guarded than usual around him.

Kurama had shown a lot if interest in his kitsune companion. While most questions weren't out of the ordinary such as where and how they met or if they were really a couple, some other questions were a bit more personal to ask to someone you hadn't met for longer than a day.

He was pleased though when Tamamo had politely told the Kyuubi she didn't feel comfortable answering such questions for the short time they knew each other and Kurama seemed to accept that.

The Kyuubi could see how much they cared for another and felt happy for both of them. This new Naruto wasn't anywhere as dense when it came to the opposite sex as his other self.

He wondered what was happening with those girls back in Konoha, if they were still alive that is. While he had been alive for over a century here in this world and so had Naruto from knowing just who he was, he didn't know if time past here at the same rate as it did where he came from. For all he knows only a week could've passed in the Elemental Nations.

That Hyuuga girl that had shown an unhealthy amount of interest in his former jailor was the first that came to mind. While she wasn't a bad choice and had Naruto survived that day and he was still inside of him he wouldn't mind seeing the two get together. Even if the girl was a bit too meek for his liking, Naruto not used to female interactions had no such thoughts.

Though, he still didn't quite see where the girl's infatuation with Naruto came from as he couldn't recall even a single conversation Naruto had with the Hyuuga girl. What did the Hyuuga girl expect to happen? That she would profess her love for him and he would immediately return it despite having spoken no more than a couple words here and there?

Bah, perhaps if this was one of those bad love stories it might gone that way.

Then there was that pink haired girl, Sakura. God may know what his former jailor saw in that girl. He did wonder if he had a thing for pink as Tamamo too had pink hair though hers was more peach pink where's Sakura's was bright pink to the point it was almost an eyesore. That's not even mentioning that she seemed to love punching the boy for no apparent reason whatsoever, only to come crying in the end when the Uchiha had deserted the village. Bah, bunch of weaklings.

Yeah, the old Naruto's track record with girls definitely wasn't something to be proud about. Which why he was surprised to see him with someone like Tamamo who appeared to be completely adored with him. Though hearing that he had saved her from death by killing several thousand men could do that to a girl.

Kurama also asked him how he ended up as a bodyguard of someone like Amaterasu of all people. Naruto explained how she, on Tamamo's insistence had saved him after a scuffle with the two Heavenly Dragons during the last period of the Great War. The fact that he mentioned that and was still alive was just another testament to Naruto's power which have surpassed his own by bounds.

It did make him somewhat curious though what it was that Naruto, Sirzechs and Ajuka had that differentiated them from the rest. Each of the three was just over a century old yet have all achieved a level of power not seen before by any Devil.

Even the original Satans didn't come close the the power the three held.

Naruto had merely replied with a shrug as he didn't know either nor that he really cared. He knew Kurama wasn't the only one who was wondering about that. Knowing Azazel after the trashing he gave him during the war he had little doubt the man was using his blood to see what made him stand out above the dozen other Devils born.

He wouldn't put it past the Elders to attempt something either. They were probably testing 24/7 to see if they can manually inject someone with one of their blood in hopes of creating a Devil of their power that actually listens to what they have to say.

Somewhat of a frightening thought should it somehow work out.

But enough of that. It's time to return to the main story.

* * *

Kurama stood at the gate separating Kyoto from the rest of Japan. Flanking his sides were several guards each armed to the teeth. Not that it mattered much though as if a fight broke out it wouldn't do much aside from slow them down.

Standing opposite of them were Amaterasu and Inari with Naruto and Tamamo holding hands as it was time to leave.

Amaterasu with the help of Inari had finally finalised the arrangements that satisfied both the Shinto Faction and Kyoto equally. Neither Goddess had said it out loud by they did imply that Kurama was quite the negotiator.

''Once more i thank you for coming by, it's been a pleasure seeing both of you again.'' He gave a light bow before turning to Naruto and Tamamo. ''Same goes for both of you as well. Despite the less than pleasant comments thrown your way i'm thankful nothing bad happened.''

The two reciprocated his gesture with a bow of their own. ''Thank you, we might return once people are less…'' He trailed off but Kurama understood what he was implying and nodded his head. The blatant racism Youkai showed was something he was going to work on soon.

Clapping his hands together he addressed the group. ''Very well, it's been nice seeing each of you and i wish you a pleasant day and i look forward to seeing you again.''

''Oh!'' Naruto suddenly exclaimed getting everyone's attention. He looked back at Kurama as his expression shifted into a serious one. ''You never told me what your connection is to that symbol you have in your office.''

Kurama just smiled. ''Maybe i'll tell you next time you come by. I doubt you have time to listen to me speak for awhile.'' He threw a jab in there much to his own amusement.

Rolling his eyes he nodded his head nonetheless as he felt Tamamo increase the hold she had on his hand and looked at his girlfriend. ''Yes i know, it's time.'' Releasing a deep sigh the couple waved Amaterasu and Inari goodbye as a teleportation circle belonging to the Bael's clan formed beneath their feet.

''Don't forget to see us when you two are done!'' Inari could be heard as the magic circle glowed brightly before the glow dissipated and they were done.

Gazing at the spot the two previously were Amaterasu breathed softly before sparing Kurama one last look as they too disappeared.

* * *

Chapter End.

Sorry for the late update everyone but shortly after i posted the first chapter of my other fic i got sick AF. Fortunately it seems to slowly go away and i managed to finish this chapter.

Aside from that the reception on my last fic i uploaded was quite well so expect a second chapter somewhere in the next days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

''Hn, seems like it hasn't changed a single bit.'' Came Naruto's voice the moment he stepped outside of the teleportation circle he had created. ''Actually, it seems like the sky is no longer purple so i guess that counts for something.'' He shrugged uncaringly as Tamamo joined his side.

''Mou~ Naruto-kun do you have to be so pessimistic?''

Naruto scratched his cheek as he flashed her a smile. ''Ah sorry Tamamo but you know how i feel about coming here.''

Tamamo gave a small nod as she moved herself closer to Naruto who welcomed her gesture by wrapping an arm around her waist. Looking around Naruto spotted some familiar buildings which helped him figure out where it was that the two of them exactly were and if he was correct they were near Lucifaad.

''Alright. Tamamo, whatever you do keep close to me the entire time we will be here. Not many Devils are used to Youkai or anyone that isn't a member of our race here in the Underworld for that matter. That, plus the fact that you're beautiful and i wouldn't put some of those fools to try and get their hands on you. Luckily though that's were i come in.'' He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Next to him Tamamo felt the surrounding air around them shift as it became much more heavier though not unpleasant to her.

Naruto breathed out slowly as he began to release an aura which spelled death or something similar for those foolish enough to move close enough to them. Opening his eyes he glanced to his side to see Tamamo was unbothered by the sudden change in his aura which pleased him greatly.

''This should be enough to scare away even Ultimate-Class Devils or at least make them wary and cautious of approaching.'' Satisfied with himself Naruto and Tamamo stepped out of the alleyway they had appeared in and entered the street.

A small smile formed on his face as he spotted the glances sent their way the moment the two had entered the same street they were all walking on. He was also happy their eyes went on him and not Tamamo or else he had to increase the intensity of it. He wasn't jealous, he just didn't appreciate lustful looks sent his girlfriend's way. She was his and only he got to look at her like that.

As they neared the end of the street Naruto stopped, catching Tamamo off-guard who turned and sent him a curious glance only to see him having his eyes closed.

Closing his eyes Naruto attempting to sense Sirzechs' Demonic energy. While he was by no means an expert sensor even he was capable of sensing Sirzechs and Ajuka both whose Demonic energy was comparable to his own. Furrowing his brows together he managed to finally sense Sirzechs who was in Lilith?

With a shrug of his shoulders he opened his eyes and noticed Tamamo looking curiously at him and he smiled. ''I was trying to find Sirzechs. I managed to find him in Lilith which is quite a bit away from here so we have to use other ways of travel.''

Tamamo made in 'ah' noise while surprised with Naruto's sensing skills as he never told her he was capable of such. A teleportation circle began to form before their feet. They saw a couple looks send their way as passerby's recognized the Bael Symbol it held but didn't comment on it.

If they didn't recognize him he couldn't care less. With that the two entered the magic circle as it glowed before teleporting the two away.

They reappeared in front of a large mansion, and by large Naruto meant really large as it was way bigger than necessary in his opinion. He couldn't blame Sirzechs though as Devils were notorious for showing of their wealth and status.

''Let's go Tamamo.'' He took a hold of her hand and made his way to the front door. As they walked Naruto wondered why there were no guards before shaking his head lightly as he remembered this was Sirzechs he was talking about. The man was the current Lucifer and only a fool would attempt to harm him. Mainly as they wouldn't stand a chance less their names were Ajuka or Naruto.

His knuckled impacted with the door as he knocked twice before taking a step back and crossed his arms. He held an impassive gaze as he waited for someone to answer the door. They didn't have to wait for long as Naruto could sense quite a large energy signature on the other side of the door comparable to Serafall's own.

Huh. This is unexpected, Naruto thought as he stared at a pair of silver eyes which gazed curiously at him.

The person who answered the door was someone he had no knowledge of which showed as one of his eyebrows were raised. It was young woman with silver hair clad in a maid outfit which seemed to hug her body quite tightly if the fact that her chest was straining against the fabric was an indication.

Despite this woman being the source of the large Demonic energy Naruto didn't look concerned in the slightest as he kept staring back at the woman. Her silver hair making him guess she belongs or at least belonged either to the Lucifer Clan or Lucifuge. Though, the former was quickly written off as there was no way any member of the Lucifer Clan would lower themselves to the point they would serve under anyone.

The fact that the aura around the woman seemed a bit chilly just made it easier to recognize from which House she originated from.

A quick glance to his left he saw that Tamamo seemed to be inspecting her as well as her amber orbs were narrowed slightly.

''Who are you?'' The silverette asked as her own silver eyes narrowed as she looked cautiously at the blond man before her. He was radiating an aura of absolute dominance and power that even affected her, something she didn't thought was possible she could even withstand Sirzechs' aura.

Her eyes then shifted from the man to the pink haired Kitsune Youkai standing close to him in a way, she noticed, that he could protect her at any moment's notice. She herself was taller than the Youkai standing there even with the footwear she wore which she recognized were of Japanese origins. The thing that made her curious though was that the Kitsune woman only had a single tail behind her which made her wonder what she was doing in company of this blond man who's a Devil of all things. A very powerful one from the looks of it.

She knew Devils and Youkai didn't get along with each other by any means. She wrote it off as him keeping her around for her looks as even she had to admit the woman was quite a looker even by Devil standards and her somewhat revealing outfit didn't do much to deter her from forming her own conclusion.

She was taking out of her thoughts as the blond spoke up.

''I need to speak with Sirzechs.''

Her eyes narrowed even more than they did before at the straightforwardness he displayed along with the fact how he addressed her husband like they were long time friends and not Lucifer-sama like so many others. The only one she knew that addressed him like that was Ajuka who was a very good friend of him.

''I'm afraid i can't allow that.'' She responded as she got a more defensive position. She didn't recognize the man in front of her and from the power he radiated she knew he was dangerous and was unsure she could fight this man off if it came to that.

She was proven correct as the man's power spiked outwards and grunted slightly as she felt like a weight was pressing down on her. Looking to his side she was surprised when the woman seemed unbothered by the sudden change in the air meaning he was only aiming at her.

''I'm sorry i don't think i heard you correctly. Did you just say that i couldn't speak with Sirzechs?'' He saw her attempting to reply and let loose another burst of power, this time more than he did before. ''I'm not asking i'm telling you. From the clothes you're wearing you're a maid, a powerful one i admit but i don't think you understand just who it is you are speaking to.''

At this point his aura had gotten so oppressive it threatened to drown her as his blue eyes had frozen over as they looked at her hunched over form. Idly she wondered why Sirzechs was not here but if this man really could control his power to such a degree her husband most likely wasn't aware something was even happening.

Suddenly however it stopped. One second she was threatening to drown in this man's power and the next second it was gone.

As she regained her bearings and her breath she briefly flared her power twice. It wasn't much especially not compared to the amount this man had let wash over her but it was enough to let Sirzechs know she needed his help.

As she regained her breath she slowly looked up only to promptly sweatdrop as she watched the reason why the man had stopped releasing his power on her. She absentmindedly noticed the Gremory teleportation circle form on the ground behind her as she watched the man's blue clad companion berate him for what he had done to her.

It was quite disbelieving to see this man who was able to almost force her to her knees with just his power holding his head down in shame as the Youkai woman continued to scold him for overreacting while shaking her head at him. It oddly enough reminded her much like her own relationship.

''Grayfia, are you alright?! I sensed you flare your energy and- Naruto!?''

Tamamo stopped scolding Naruto for making the maid almost pass out as she heard someone else call his name. She turned her head the same time Naruto did and watched the long crimson haired man standing next to the silver haired maid looking at Naruto as if he saw a ghost.

''Naruto… is that really you?'' He asked once again as Grayfia looked confused. Her husband knew this blond man? Well it wouldn't really surprise her that his friends were all ridiculously powerful like Sirzechs himself.

''Of course it's me. Who else has my blond hair? Not even the Phenex has this shade of blond. Not to mention,'' He held his hand out before it was engulfed in crimson flames as crimson sparks ran through it.

From where she was Grayfia could easily feel the extreme heat radiating from his flame covered hand to the point that she had to use her own Ice-Magic to stop herself from sweating. A look to her side and she saw drops of sweat fall from Sirzechs' face, the same went for the woman next to the blond who's pink locks began to stick to the side of her face.

''Alright, alright, you've proven yourself.'' Sirzechs said and let out a small sigh as the flames dissipated. ''Tell me, what is your business here? You haven't been in the Underworld since the Great War and suddenly you appear here before my wife and I.''

Naruto blinked as he looked at the silverette. ''Wife… You're married?'' A nod was his answer. Damn, he almost did something he'd end up regretting. ''Why is she wearing a maids outfit if she's your wife?'' Sirzechs merely shrugged. He had asked that himself and apparently it has to do with how the Lucifuge Clan serves the Lucifer Clan. Him being named the new Lucifer she had quickly took up the role of his personal maid.

''Anyway, what are you here for? You know your father has been looking for you ever since you disappeared? And who is she?'' He looked at Tamamo who was hugging his arm before shaking his head. ''You know what, how about you two come in and we can talk further there?'' He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Naruto and Tamamo shared a look before the two entered with Sirzechs and Grayfia following behind.

* * *

''So you're telling me that you're working for Amaterasu?'' Sirzechs asked him as if he heard it incorrectly.

Naruto nodded his head. He was currently sitting on the opposite side of Sirzechs as they all moved to his office. Grayfia, his wife and maid stood behind the Crimson Lucifer for some reason as he didn't really care about. He found it weird to treat your wife like a maid but if they liked it then good for them.

There was an empty chair next to the one he was sitting on that was meant for Tamamo but Naruto had pulled the foxgirl on his lap before she could sit down. The action garnered raised eyebrows from Sirzechs and Grayfia but Naruto didn't care about them as Tamamo was currently curled up against his chest. ''That's correct, they were the two that took care of me after our little escapade with the Heavenly Dragons. Though i admit it was mostly due to Tamamo's insistence that she took me in.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, how do i explain…'' He moved one of his hands that was rubbing Tamamo's legs up and scratched his cheek. ''Quite a long time ago, shortly after the death of my mother you know, when i just didn't want anything to do with anyone i made a trip to the human world. Japan to be more precisely. Anyway, i was not in a good mood,'' He shook his head. ''No, to say i wasn't in a good mood is quite the understatement but whatever. I was just flying around to clear my head of certain thoughts when i had spotted several lights up in the distance. Me being me i flew towards it, hoping it was something that could quell my lust for blood. To kill something and get rid of the anger i held.'' His eyes flickered between blue and red which didn't go unnoticed by the other's in the room.

''Long story short i found Tamamo here running away from several thousands of men. Seeing she had tears running down her cheeks i quickly made my choice and killed every single one of them. Unfortunately though it didn't quite quell my anger so found out the palace they belonged to and with a single snap of my fingers erased it from existence.'' Here he let out some chuckles. ''I later found out that man was the 24th Emperor of Japan which was quite the surprise…'' He looked up and noticed Sirzechs and Grayfia's shocked looks at that piece of info.

''I didn't return to see what happened to Tamamo but apparently Amaterasu had taken her in while i busy busy cleaning the world from filth like him. Ah, it felt quite good to just remove people like them with a simple snap of the fingers. Moving on and fast forward to the end of the war. I was exhausted as that new form used ridiculous amount of Demonic energy to keep up. You and I, during our clash with the Heavenly Dragons released enough power other Pantheons over the world were able to feel it. Apparently Amaterasu along with Tamamo here were watching the happenings play out and she recognized me from when i saved her that time and got Amaterasu to bring me to Takama-ga-hara were i spent days sleeping while Tamamo took it upon herself to take care of me. Something that i'm still very grateful for even to this day.'' He leaned his head down and kissed on of her ears.

''After i woke up and was explained where i was and who they all were Amaterasu was nice enough to let me stay there until i was back to hundred percent which took several weeks where once i was healed she offered both me and Tamamo to act as her bodyguards and if we wanted to work under her.'' Naruto cleared his throat from all the talking before continuing.

''Apparently Tamamo had taken a liking to me ever since i had saved her back then and i spend much of my time with her up in Takama-ga-hara. I too came to like her as more than a friend during that time and asked if she wanted to travel with me as i had no interest in returning to the Underworld. Even now i still don't want to be here but it's quite important that i am.''

''I see… That's quite the story you have there Naruto. But, why don't you want to be here? You're a Devil, you belong here.'' Sirzechs reasoned and Naruto shook his head.

''I have a lot of bad memories here. My mother had died due to some super rare disease which at the time broke me and Zekram isn't someone i can let loose these pent-up emotions i had which i bottled up until i just snapped which happened during the war. The time i was away from the Underworld was the best time i had since my mothers death. Even when i was asleep and regaining my energy the first few days in Takama-ga-hara was just… I can't really describe it. It was like i had no worries. Like all my troubles had washed away, never had i felt more refreshed than i did back then.''

''And you know the reason for that? It was Tamamo here. Somehow with her nearby i feel so at peace with myself it's unbelievable. I knew that if i would return to the Underworld no doubt i was going to end up as Clan Head for the Bael Clan, especially after my power has been revealed during the war. But therein lies the problem, i have no interest in leading the Clan.

No doubt the Elders would end up trying to hook me up with some woman i haven't heard about if only in an attempt to control me, or more specifically my power. I have no interest in any Pure-Blooded Devil. None of them interest me in the slightest for they all want something instead of love. Power and prestige. Marrying into the Bael Clan would give them a enormous boost status wise, both for themselves and their clan should we have children and i don't want that.

The only person i see myself forming a family with is Tamamo here,'' A blush covered her cheeks as she held a smile at hearing that. ''And nobody else and therein lies another problem. The Bael Clan is widely known for having the 'Purest Blood' so imagine what will end up happening when i show Tamamo as my wife? I see you understand. I care little for titles or fame really. What i want is to eventually have a family with someone i love and who loves me back for who i am. Tamamo is that person and i will choose her over any titles any day of the week. Should anyone attempt to break us apart, the Elders for example who want my Bloodline to stay pure and i will eradicate them along with the House they hail from out of existence.'' The expression he held was one of seriousness that promised he would do what he just said surprised Sirzechs and Grayfia as he was basically threatening his own race.

''Is that a threat?'' Sirzechs leaned forwards slightly as he began leaking his Demonic energy. The desk he was leaning on cracked under the pressure as he stared at Naruto who began to release his own Demonic energy. The room shook as both Super-Devils increased their energy output.

Sirzechs was surprised as he noticed Tamamo seemingly unaffected by the oppressive aura that was reigning the room and that she was in between the two of their auras. A quick glance to his side showed that Grayfia, his wife was having slight trouble which made him even more curious as her power was close if not on-par with Serafall's own.

Yet somehow the pinkette in Naruto's lap, despite only having a single tail showed no signs of discomfort. Narrowing his eyes slightly he increased his power output even more which Naruto easily matched as by now the entire mansion was shaking from their power as wisps of flames began to form at his hair.

Then without a warning Sirzechs stopped with Naruto following shortly thereafter, much to the relief of the Devils that were currently visiting Lilith as the invisible weight that was weighing them down disappeared.

''Very well, i understand. But what do you want me to tell your father? He's still looking for your return.''

''Nothing. You haven't seen me is what you tell him. Regarding the Clan… if i'm correct Zekram has another child with that woman whom i didn't bother learning the name of. Can't he or she take up leadership when they come of age?''

''He, Zekram-dono's child is a he so yes he can take up leadership when he's old enough the question is though if Zekram will agree. You, Ajuka and myself and one other are labeled Super-Devils which are Devils that have reached a level of power that was previously unheard of. The chance of his younger son surpassing you is abysmal and Zekram doesn't want his Clan to look weak.''

Naruto seemed to think over his words for a moment before ultimately shrugging his shoulders. ''Well that's not my problem.'' He surprised them with how casually he shrugged his concerns off.

''Interesting…'' Sirzechs mused somewhat amused by his behavior. ''You know some Devils are upset that you weren't fighting during the civil war we had.''

''Hoh? And what are they going to do about that? Seriously, you said it not even a minute ago our power is beyond any of them. Even Serafall and Falbium, two Satans are just High-Ultimate Class compared to us.''

Not receiving a reply Naruto allowed a small smirk to grace his features before stifling a groan as Tamamo moved herself in his lap. ''Tamamo…'' He growled getting her to stop and look at him with a sheepish expression. He shook his head as he leaned down and pecked her lips.

''Tihihi, sorry~''

From where he was sitting Sirzechs smiled at their interactions. Grayfia had told him what had happened before he had arrived and he couldn't help but compare their relationship to his own. Tamamo, much like Grayfia was a strong woman capable of reigning Naruto in should he go out of line. She even scolded him the same as Grayfia would do to him!

''Anyway Naruto, is there anything else? Such as the reason why you are here perhaps?''

''Ah yes… I'm here to tell you that should something happen in the upcoming months regarding me i don't want you to panic and send out or accuse other Factions of their involvement. I have been getting this nagging feeling in the back of my mind the past few weeks and i'm almost certainly something will happen that has to do with me. I already informed Amaterasu of this as well so she won't panic if i suddenly stop responding for a while.''

Sirzechs hummed as he mulled over his words. ''Are you sure you don't need any help? I mean…''

Naruto shook his head. ''Nah, i can handle almost anything. The only beings that pose a threat and i'm aware of are Hindu Gods, Great Red and Ophis. Speaking of Gods you heard anything from the Greek Pantheon?'' Sirzechs shook his head. ''Huh, that's a surprise knowing their fragile ego i had expected the at least something… Whatever, if it comes to it i will grace them with a ''visit'' and lay out some ground rules…'' Sirzechs and Grayfia sweatdropped as they listened to him speak about Gods like they were a pair of children.

''...Though if they end up acting like a bunch of brats i might just erase them on… accident. I did warn them after all.'' He began to chuckle as he could imagine their faces before he would blast them with enough power to destroy half of Japan.

''Hm?'' Naruto stopped his chuckling and peered down at Tamamo who nudged him. ''Ah yes sorry…'' He looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia. ''It's been fun but it's time for us to leave. We've already been here for longer than we were supposed to be. Tell Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium i said hello.'' A teleportation circle formed underneath the chair they were sitting on. ''It's been nice meeting you as well, despite our miscommunication.'' He said to Grayfia.

''It's been an honor to meet you as well Naruto-sama.'' She said and Naruto found it weird to be called that by his friend's wife but didn't comment on it.

''It's been good seeing you again red, i'll make sure to send you an invitation for when me and Tamamo plan on getting married.'' With that he gave him one last wave with his hand before they disappeared.

Once they left his office Sirzechs stood up and stretched his legs. ''Well, that's been fun. Good to see he has found someone himself. Let's go Grayfia, it's time to visit Ajuka and tell him about the visitor that just left.''

''Hai Sirzechs-sama.'' His wife/maid said as she followed him out the room.

* * *

End Chapter.

I currently have a couple ideas how to continue this story, mainly ones that involve the Shinobi world though i'm not quite sold on either one of them. So i'll be looking over which one will fit the story better so expect a later update than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

''WHAT!'' The loud, thunderous voice of the Raikage boomed through the room. His chakra rose to the surface as lightning crackled around his bulky frame.

The messenger kneeling before him gulped but managed to control himself. It wouldn't do him any good to show himself weak in front of his leader.

''We saw B-sama being captured by Akatsuki! We were alerted when we felt a large chakra spike which we recognized belonged to the Hachibi. We wasted no time and headed towards the direction it came from when we saw the Hachibi fighting against four people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.''

The messenger glanced upwards to see the Raikage waiting for him to continue.

''We were torn between watching or attempting to help B-sama out but the former won out because we knew if we were to jump in we wouldn't be able to relay this info, Raikage-sama.''

''Explain!'' The Raikage commanded, his patience wearing thin.

''Y-yes, we were able to recognize one of the attackers as Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin of Konoha.''

The Raikage blinked. ''Are you sure about this?!''

The man nodded. ''Hai Raikage-sama, we saw the Uchiha symbol on his back and reports have told us Sasuke is the last Uchiha alive. We were unable to recognize anyone else from his group but they weren't anyone to special aside from wearing the Akatsuki cloaks.''

''I see…'' The Raikage grumbled as he clenched his fist before opening a drawer and retrieving a bingo book. ''Uchiha Sasuke.. here it is. Younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, the Clan killer and previous member of Akatsuki, said to have been killed by Sasuke himself. He's currently wanted dead or alive by Konoha for the murder of their own Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!?'' He finished with surprise before bursting out with laughter.

''You, get me Omoi, Karui and Samui as i have a mission for them. Seeing how Konoha doesn't care about the last Uchiha they will be more than happy to work with us or else risk a war. While you are at it, bring me team 5, 8 and 12 as well as i will be calling for a Kage Summit as the Akatsuki have gone too far by capturing my brother! I was willing to ignore it when Yugito was taken despite my brother's protest to get her back. But now they've gone too far!'' He slammed his hand on his desk, causing it to explode underneath the force as splinters flew through the room.

Straightening himself the scout give a firm nod before quickly exiting the room.

The Raikage sighed as he was left alone in his office. He was about to call in his secretary, Mabui, in order to get his desk replaced but was stopped as an absolutely enormous amount of power washed over the village to the point that he himself had to hold himself up lest he would've fallen to his knees.

''ANBU!'' He immediately commanded and no sooner than the words left his mouth several figures could be seen kneeling in front of him.

''Orders Raikage-sama?'' The apparent leader of the Anbu squad asked, looking up from his position.

''Get me Darui and C and tell them to meet me at the front gates in five minutes! We are heading to the source of the energy i'm sure even Suna had felt.''

''Hai!'' The leader affirmed before they all left with a basis shunshin.

Getting up he put on his white haori before calling in his assistant.

''Raikage-sama?'' He saw her looking a bit shaky, no doubt from the earlier event and couldn't blame her. Regardless of that now was not the time to slack off.

''Mabui, Darui, C and I will be heading towards the source of the power we all felt a minute ago. When i get back i want my desk fixed, alright?''

Mabui glanced towards his desk to see it was indeed broken and nodded. ''Hair Raikage-sama, i will get right to it.''

''Good, make sure nothing happens while i'll be gone.'' With his piece said he exited his office and headed to the frontgate.

* * *

 _Minutes earlier_

''Something wrong?'' Naruto asked Tamamo as the two exited one of Naruto's many houses he had scattered throughout Japan.

Each was at least a couple stories high and stood out by quite a lot as they put the palaces belonging to several Daimyo to shame.

They had been a given to him by Amaterasu herself, a payment of sorts if you will. Naruto had of course accepted when she had offered them to him as they came with quite a lot of surrounding land that was now in his control.

He had no interest in living in The Underworld and neither did Tamamo so it was quite nice to have several options available. Something about the air in the Underworld being different compared to the Human world made it hard for her to stay there for long amounts of time.

Even the few hours they had been there two weeks ago visiting Sirzechs was more than enough for her.

The fact that each of his castles, as that's what they really were, was surrounded by nature made it much more comfortable for Youkai to stay.

Hearing her mumble something he couldn't quite understand he stopped and turned to face her. ''Can you repeat that please?''

''Mou~'' Tamamo pouted cutely. ''I asked when are we going to…'' She trailed off, blushing vividly.

Sensing her embarrassment he stepped closer to the blushing vixen and pulled her into a hug. She immediately returned the affectionate gesture, nuzzling her face against his chest like he would disappear were she to loosen her grip on him.

''Tamamo?'' Naruto asked this time in a much softer tone.

His eyes widened as she tilted her head back and noticed tears trickle down her cheeks. Her big amber eyes looking right at him, pleading almost, as they seemed to search for something in his own.

He brought up his hand and softly cupped her cheek, Tamamo leaning into it the moment she felt him touch her face. ''What's wrong? Tell me please, you know i hate to see you cry.''

Hearing his words Tamamo sniffled in an attempt to stop the tears from continuing to trickle down. She tried to turn her head to hide her tears but was stopped as Naruto kept his hand on her cheek.

Her protests were silenced as Naruto planted his lips on her own. Amber eyes widened as she was caught off-guard by the sudden intimate gesture.

Eyes closed he was unable to see her reaction as he poured all of the love he had for her into the kiss. He felt her body relax in his hold as she began kissing him back he smiled slightly while he kept his lips sealed against hers.

Breaking the kiss, he rested their foreheads together as his deep blue eyes peered into hers. Dry tears staining her otherwise unblemished pale skin which he proceeded to clean as he rubbed his thumbs on both of her cheeks.

''...'' Tamamo mumbled softly.

Unable to hear what she said Naruto leaned in closer, all while he kept softly rubbing her cheeks to keep her calm.

Naruto stopped what he was doing for a moment as Tamamo whispered into his ear before leaning back and looking her right in her eyes.

''So that's what has been bothering you?'' Tamamo shyly nodded her head.

After a moment at staring at the other Naruto couldn't help it as he laughed, making Tamamo furrow her eyebrows in confusion as to why he was laughing.

''Hehe, sorry Tamamo-chan but why did you never tell me this was bothering you? We've been together for more than a decade and never brought it up before so i assumed we were practically married just without going through the process.''

Hearing his words Tamamo's eyes widened as her tail halted its swaying.

''Though i guess it's partly my fault for bringing it up back then with Sirzechs…'' He looked down and chuckled sheepishly. ''So… you want us to get married huh?'' A bright smile accompanied by a nod was his answer. ''I see, we should inform Amaterasu of this first as i'm not good with this sort of stuff and she would be delighted to hear. It would be nice though, to be officially bonded to you.''

Tamamo surprised him as she jumped him, her arms locking around his neck while her legs intertwined themselves around his waist. Naruto's own hands rested on her thighs as he kept her up while she showered his face with kisses, her fluffy tail was energetically swishing back and forth.

' _It's time.'_ Naruto heard a voice speak from inside of his head.

He barely had time to break the kiss. ''Wha-'' His wide eyed stare met Tamamo's own before runes began forming beneath their feet, followed by a bright light that surrounded the two.

When it died down no one was there, the only signs someone was there were the scorch marks that were imbedded into the ground.

* * *

''-The fuck!?'' Naruto groaned as he fell to his knees.

His entire body hurt and he clenched his fist to calm himself. Luckily he felt his healing factor kick in shortly thereafter. Damn, it hurt even more than being hit with light spears belonging to Fallen Angels back during the war.

His eyes then widened. Tamamo!

His head snapped to the side where he could see her curled up holding her tail. Quickly standing up he made his way over to her, ignoring the small winces he felt as his priority was one someone else.

He could see a bit of smoke coming off of her body and carefully turned her onto her back. He sighed in relief as she was still breathing, her own healing factor having begun healing her up. Still, Naruto delicately picked her up and moved her onto his lap before cradling her body.

He could hear small whimpers escape her lips which only made him hold her even closer, one of his hands softly brushing through her tail.

Tapping the ground next to him, he watched as a magic circle briefly formed followed by a wall of fire that surrounded the two. The reason for that was due to Naruto having no idea what had happened.

One moment he heard a voice in his head speak and then seconds later a glow surrounded him and Tamamo before he felt like his body was bathed with Holy Water as they reappeared in some sort of clearing.

A rocky clearing judging from the lack of plant life that was surrounding them.

Satisfied with the barrier surrounding them, one that was even melting the rock into molten lava his attention went back to Tamamo who's breathing had returned to normal, a small smile adoring her face as she snuggled into him.

Naruto frowned as he could sense numerous energy signatures heading towards his location. Weirdly enough their energy felt much like Tamamo's own yet at the same time very different. He wasn't worried though as none of them were particularly strong, the highest he could sense was only around High-Class reserve wise.

* * *

Not too far away from Naruto's position the Raikage along with his two guards and two squads of Anbu could be seen making their way towards the source of the power which thankfully happened in Kaminari no Kuni.

''Alright C, Darui stay on guard as i can feel us getting closer.'' The Raikage commanded before moving his arm up to wipe away some sweat that had formed as the temperature seemed to have risen several degrees the closer they got.

''Hai Raikage-sama.'' The two said as they too removed some of the sweat that had began to develop. Due to Kumogakure having a much colder climate than other villages they were much quicker affected by things such as temperature rises were even just a few degrees was already capable of making them sweat.

''There!'' The Raikage said as he along with the rest could see the large pillar of beautiful flickering crimson flames high up in the air.

The Raikage along with his entourage came to a stop little over two dozen feet away as the heat was close to unbearable. Their eyebrows rose as all of the sudden the fire changed colors from red to orange.

Before he could say anything a part of the wall of flames cleared up and staring right at them was a pair of piercing cerulean blue eyes which held such intensity they couldn't help but become self conscious.

The Raikage sent the person he assumed responsible for the flames along with that enormous amount of power earlier felt a scrutinizing stare. The first thing that came to his mind was that the Fourth Hokage had come back to life but that was quickly thrown out the window as he noticed the blond's hair wasn't as spiky as said man in question.

The energy he could feel from the man was much different as well, it felt dark and oppressive and there seemed to be no end to it. Sparing a glance at C he saw that he was having trouble breathing as his senses were overwhelmed by this man.

''Raikage-sama, b-be careful, his power… i can't sense the end of it.'' He stuttered before he felt a calming hand was placed on his shoulder by Darui.

Naruto watched the group through the flames, he didn't sense any hostily coming from them. Not that it would really matter as with a snap of his fingers he could blow up the surrounding area for miles.

So, with that Naruto let the flames recede and they all got a proper look at the person responsible for them.

Honestly, now that he got a good look of him the Raikage found him looking very much like an older version of the deceased Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. His spiky blond hair that looked like it was kissed by the sun itself along with deep blue eyes that were capable of staring right into your soul.

His thick black robes gave him somewhat of a menacing look, coupled with the aura surrounding him was more than enough to be wary.

They then noticed the woman in his arms and they all had to blink, curious as if they were imagining it. But no, what they were seeing was indeed real and a curious expression could be seen on the Raikage along his two guards. The Anbu thankfully had masks that kept their expressions hidden though it wasn't hard to imagine what they currently were.

First thing they all saw was that the girl was beautiful. No, beautiful would be an understatement. She had unblemished pale skin which fitted very well with her peach pink hair that was done in twin tails and reached just past her shoulders. Her outfit gained their attention as well as it was both alluring and revealing though it looked very nice on her.

But what got their attention and the reason for their looks of disbelief were the two orange fox ears on top of her head along with what they recognized as a bushy orange tail connected to her tailbone she was cuddling with.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked after a moment, his eyes looked at them disinterested. Like they weren't even worth his time which they really weren't.

The large, bulky dark skinned man took a step forward and Naruto assumed he was the leader seeing how his aura was slightly different from the rest.

''I'm Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, Ay. Who are you and what business do you have in Kaminari no Kuni?''

Naruto blinked.

Kaminari no Kuni? Naruto couldn't recall such a place existing. The people looked weird as well.

Mainly those wearing animal masks to hide their identity. He did experience a slight stinging pain in the back of his head as he saw the headbands they wore which held a metal plate and something was engraved onto them.

''Kaminari no Kuni? Never heard of it, any of you know where Kyoto is?''

This time it was their turn to look confused. ''Kyoto? There's no such place here.''

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he sighed and ran a hand through his spiky locks before he stood up with Tamamo in a bridal carry. The Anbu behind the Raikage got in a defensive position as Naruto took a few steps closer. He could see that this man, the Raikage was a couple inches taller than he was though he didn't let it bother him.

''I'm Naruto Bael and this is Tamamo-no-Mae, my fiancee.'' He smiled as he felt her snuggle deeper into him. ''And if i'm right about what has happened then we're going to have a problem.''

Ay let the information given to him sink in. Naruto… that was the name of the now deceased Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Was it coincidence that this man in front of him looked very much like him he wasn't sure. And then there was his fiancee who seemed to be asleep, her animal features attracting most of the attention from his men.

Ay knew that if this man truly was the source of the energy he felt earlier it would be best if he was able to convince him to follow them to Kumo. But before he was going to offer that he needed some proof.

''Say, was it you that we felt all that power from?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Most likely, why?''

''If it is i'd like you to follow us to Kumo where we can speak freely.''

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could see what this man was trying to do. Though if he thought that would work he had another thing coming, he had lived over a century and such things would not work on him.

''Very well. However,'' He quickly cut off their premature celebration. ''If anyone one tries anything either to myself or Tamamo we're going to have problems, understood?'' He followed up his words by releasing a healthy dose of killing intent that could easily freeze High-Class Devils in their place.

He watched with thinly veiled amusement as the animal masked men fell to their knees, followed up shortly by his two guards. The Raikage himself had his eyes widen as he felt fear like no other. He released his own chakra in an attempt to fight back the urge to kneel like his own men were doing as the aura of pure death was slammed into him.

Seconds later but what felt to them more like an eternity the oppressive aura was gone and left no trace behind, letting Ay release a deep breath as he understood how close to death he was at the moment.

Behind him Darui and C shakily got to their feet and helped up their Anbu comrades before shooting him wary glances.

''I see you understand. Though, to make sure you understand just how outclassed you really are…'' He averted his gaze to the rocky mountains that could be seen in the distance and snapped his fingers.

The group from Kumo followed his gaze as they saw a large magic circle appear in the air much to their shock. It glowed briefly before a thunderous explosion was heard as it shot down a pure beam of destruction, completely enveloping the mountain from their view.

Even from where they stood they could feel the earth rumble as shockwaves reached them. A moment later the attack died down as the magic circle disappeared leaving behind an enormous cloud of smoke which was quickly blown away by the wind.

Their eyes widened and even the Raikage was shocked as he looked at the result from the attack.

Gone was the mountain along with several surrounding ones and in its place was a several feet deep smoking crater.

''I can do that with a single snap of my fingers. If i put some actual effort in it,'' Another magic circle formed, this one spanning several miles in length. Luckily for them Naruto dismissed it, not wanting them to die from shock if they knew that even that barely affected his reserves. ''So i hope you understand what sort of problems we'll have should it come to it.''

Ay could only nod numbly as he realised that he was most likely standing in front of a man that could completely destroy his village or any village for that matter with a simple snap of his fingers.

''Y-yes, follow me.'' Any other day one would look with absolute shock upon hearing the Raikage of all people stutter. But those people did not see what they just did, that this man could single handedly conquer the Nations should he wishes so.

* * *

Stares were sent their way as they entered Kumogakure.

More stares than usual at least, though they weren't directed at the Raikege, nor any of the shinobi surrounding the man.

No, the stares were sent to the strange blond male carrying a pink haired fox girl in his arms. Naruto released a small amount of killing intent as he saw the lustful looks sent Tamamo's way from the males and his own from the women they passed.

His attention then moved on to the village itself which was quite interesting. Never before had he seen anything like it as it was incorporating the mountains themselves in the structures.

He smiled briefly as Tamamo let go of her tail and the appendage wrapped around one of his arms. He had sensed her waking up earlier but didn't comment further on it. If she wished to be carried who was he to decline?

He chuckled lightly as he heard some whispers as they passed, mostly about whether or her tail and ears were real or not. Naruto also noticed that the majority of the people here had darker skin with a couple exceptions here and there.

''Where are we going?'' Naruto asked as they were led through numerous paths.

His answer was in the form of a finger pointing towards the tallest tower he could see which had the kanji for lightning on the front. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the architecture but kept quiet.

If it works don't fix it.

His eyes caught several people, one adult leading a trio of kids hopping from mountain to mountain. It was quite impressive for humans though he could sense they could use chakra so he wasn't sure what to call them exactly.

They certainly weren't Youkai though.

Shinobi, Darui if he remembered correctly had said. They were shinobi or ninjas which had him stifle a chuckle as he recalled ninjas were supposed to be stealthy.

He did wonder if he and Tamamo had ended up in some barbaric timeline seeing as children as young as twelve were learning how to kill.

He had done so as well but he was a Devil, and even that was out of the norm as usually that was left to the older Devils.

They stopped walking and Naruto looked what the cause was only to see it being a long flight of stairs.

Not feeling like walking the whole way wings made out of flames appeared on his back, alerting the Shinobi nearby though the Raikage halted them from doing anything stupid.

''I'll wait up there.'' Not waiting for a reply he jumped up and to the shock of those present levitated mid-air. Sending those back on the ground an amused stare he flapped his wings once which was enough to land on top of the big tower before moving to where the entrance was at.

Faster than expected he was met by the Raikage who had made it up there as well, making him think there was more than meets the eye with these humans. Well, them being capable of using chakra was already intriguing.

''Follow me.'' The Raikage passed him and entered the building.

Using his sensing skill he got a good feel for how many people were inside and where they exactly were before following after the man.

They were led inside a large office which had a rather nice view overlooking the village below them.

Ay gestured for them to take a seat which he did. He woke up Tamamo who was still sitting in his lap by lightly tapping her naked thigh, allowing the Raikage to see her large amber eyes which began looking around with child-like curiosity.

''So, why did you bring us here?'' Naruto asked as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers through Tamamo's tail which had distracted Ay for a brief moment.

''Well, i'm going to get straight to it Naruto-san and that is who or what are you? You apparently weren't aware of Kaminari no Kuni despite being one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. On top of that the power you displayed is quite honestly frightening yet no one had heard of you. One simply does not stay in the shadows for so long especially not someone with as much power as yourself. So i ask again, who are you?''

Naruto hummed softly as he looked at the bulky man who was leaned forward slightly, interested in what he was going to tell.

''Tell you what, how about we make a deal?''

''A deal?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yup, i tell you who i am and where i'm from regardless of how crazy it'll sound to someone such as yourself and in return i need to get up to date with this world.''

Ay didn't miss how he said 'this world' which made him all the more curious. Seeing no reason to decline he accepted, earning a smile from both Naruto and Tamamo.

''Very well.'' He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position as this was going to take quite a while, never once stopping with petting Tamamo's tail. ''My story starts a little over 128 years ago on the day of my birth…'' Ay's eyes threatened to escape his sockets as he heard that and knew he was in for something else.

* * *

End Chapter.

Beginning of the Return To The Elemental Nations Arc, which will cover the next few chapters. How many chapters is something i'm still working that out which mainly depends how much i want to include while making sure it won't end up boring to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter. I'm currently with the flu and was barely able to type this one out. I'll try to make it up when i'm back to 100% or at least not as sick to the point i can't even type a few thousand words.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

A sighed heavily as he watched Naruto and Tamamo being escorted out of his office to his village's best hotel for anything less would be an insult.

As the door closed, leaving him alone he turned around in his chair, gazing down at his village. His mind was still with the strange, difficult to believe story he had been told by the blond and his companion.

Yet, despite that A found himself believing every single word that he had been told.

How could he not? A single look at his companion was more than enough to squash any doubt one might have. Youkai is what her species was called. A mix between human and animal, which depending on their specific species each have different forms.

Tamamo being a one-tailed kitsune Youkai though even her power felt ridiculous. The blond on the other hand, he couldn't feel any trace of chakra in his entire being!

Naruto had told him small amounts -He didn't believe for a second he was telling everything- about where they were from. Though even what he did reveal was very concerning.

Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Youkai and more inhabited their world. And, if he was to believe him the majority of them were each powerful enough to make a Kage look like nothing more than a child.

A had never been more glad for not being his usual brash self when first encountering those two. He had asked how powerful he was to get a good idea of his threat level should something happen.

The answer he got was shocking however.

A Super-Devil, is what his rank was. Someone that was ranked above Ultimate-Class Devils who were already capable of wiping cities of the map. A himself compared these Ultimate Devils to the Tailed Beasts which had similar destructive capabilities..

However, the difference between Ultimate-Class Devil and Super-Devil were massive if his words were to believed. Whereas Ultimate-Class Devils were capable of wiping out cities, Super-Devils could destroy entire countries with ease.

It was a frightening thought that he had been in the same room as someone that could wipe Kaminari no Kuni of the map with so much as a snap of his fingers. Even the legendary Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju or Madara Uchiha were but children compared to this man.

The fact that Gods were actually real were they were from also came as a shock, something he revealed when he said both Tamamo and himself were her guards despite him being stronger than her which Amaterasu herself had confirmed. Once more they were his words but he was inclined to believe him.

To be completely honest A was scared for what would happen if anyone else from their world would arrive here. They were really lucky that Naruto had no intention of conquering or destroying any of the five great villages as there was nothing they could do to stop them.

No, Naruto had told him both he and Tamamo would be busy trying to find a way back home. Apparently he had proposed to her not even minutes before something had happened that had sent both of them here. He had told them that if there was anything they needed, they shouldn't be afraid to ask.

He wondered though if their arrival, along with the capture of his brother by the Akatsuki was some kind of divine intervention. Nevertheless, he should prepare himself for the chance of a possible war breaking out in the future.

* * *

Naruto gave the animal masked shinobi a nod in thanks as they arrived before the door belonging to the hotel room they had been offered.

The masked shinobi inclined his head slightly before disappearing with some sort of technique.

'Interesting.' Naruto mused before focusing his attention on Tamamo who had been silent ever since they left A's office. She was acting more subdued than usual and he had somewhat of an idea why. The amount of stares that they were subjected to on their way here didn't help either.

Unfortunately however Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Well… he could have killed them without batting an eye but it would end up pissing of the Raikage and the rest of these shinobi under his command. That and he doubted that Tamamo would be happy if he were to commit a massacre.

He banished those thoughts as he opened the door and allowed her to enter first, closing the door behind him as he followed her inside.

He turned on the lights before removing his robes and placing them on a nearby chair. As he walked through the hotel room Naruto took notice of the fact that the technology was more advanced than the human world back home but nowhere as close as The Underworld when it came to advanced technology.

A frown formed on his face as he walked into an open room. Tamamo stood there before a large window, he could see her ears were flattened against her head and she was hugging her tail. Slowly he walked over towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

''I'm sorry.'' Naruto mumbled softly as he held her close.

Tamamo moved in his hold. ''What do you mean?''

Naruto frowned. ''This whole situation. We should be with Amaterasu bringing her the good news but instead we're stuck in this strange world. You were so happy when i agreed to marry you and to see you like this.''

Letting go of her tail Tamamo turned around still in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as her tail wrapped around him from behind. ''I don't blame you for this Naruto-kun. I'm aware you are as upset as i am so don't worry. You're right though that i am upset that it happened right now of all times.'' The ears on her head twitched as Naruto kissed the space between them. ''Are you alright though?''

Naruto blinked before leaning back a bit by the sudden question. Seeing his confused expression Tamamo elaborated. ''During the talk we had with that man, A, i noticed you wince each time he mention something about Konoha.''

''Oh that,'' Naruto removed one hand from around her waist as scratched his cheek. ''Yeah, i'm not sure what that was all about honestly. Thankfully it didn't really hurt other than being annoying.'' Releasing a soft sigh he surprised Tamamo as he picked her up, earning a cute squeal from the fox girl as he himself sat down on a nearby chair with her on his lap.

''The view is quite nice.'' Naruto commented as the room provided to them had a large window in the direction of the ocean. ''I would go as far as call it peaceful, even.''

Tamamo seemed to hum something though she wasn't looking at the same thing he was. No, her eyes were closed in an attempt to cut off the outside world only focusing on Naruto who was lovingly holding her.

''Say, do you wish to stay here until we find a way back or wander around and see what this strange new place has to offer?''

''I don't care as long as i'm with you.'' She said softly.

''I see, guess we'll stay here for a bit. Maybe get a map or something alright Tama-chan?''

''Tama-chan?'' Tamamo repeated as she tilted her head so she could look at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah, why do you not like it? I can revert back to your first name if you want. Or perhaps Mae-chan is better,'' Naruto shook his head. ''Nah it's not that fitting.''

Tamamo buried her face back in his chest as her tail swished from side to side. ''No! Tama-chan is fine.'' Naruto laughed softly as he ran a hand through her pink locks.

''Alright then, Tama-chan it is.'' He closed his eyes while leaning back in the chair. His breathing slowed down as he slowly dozed off to sleep, there was no need to keep himself on guard. Only a fool would attempt to barge in and Tamamo was more than strong enough to remove any threats.

How strong? Even he didn't know that as there has never been a situation where her power was needed, though she didn't seem to mind.

As he was close to falling asleep he felt Tamamo wrap her tail around him, an action which made him hold her a bit closer, his head coming to rest on top of hers.

* * *

''Umm, is this smart Naruto-kun?'' Tamamo asked as she nervously glanced around.

''Of course!'' Naruto replied as he stretched his limbs.

It was dark outside, it being around 10 PM if the clock he looked at was correct. He had woken up an hour or two ago to find Tamamo had fallen asleep on his chest. Once realizing that he had overslept he had gently woke her up which resulted in Tamamo apologizing several time for not waking him up.

He didn't care though as he waved her apologies off. They didn't have any appointments scheduled so it didn't matter one bit.

After that they went outside in order to get something to eat. Fortunately for them it seemed that the Raikage had informed the people in charge of several restaurants that their food was being paid for by the village. Which was good as neither of them had the right currency to pay for anything.

The food itself was okay, he prefered Tamamo's cooking though as there was nothing that could beat her home cooked meals.

Afterwards however Naruto and Tamamo had left the village. Temporarily, for now as Naruto wanted to test if his power still worked up to date.

So, carrying Tamamo he had flown a few miles to the east towards the ocean he was able to spot from the window of their hotel room.

He had handed over his robes to Tamamo who was wearing a coat over her usual outfit as she felt cold.

Naruto on the other hand was clad in pants and a sleeveless shirt. He, unlike Tamamo didn't feel any cold as his body was always the perfect temperature. Something he had his Phenex blood to thank for.

Finishing his stretches he turned to his companion before warning her. ''You might want to take a couple steps back.''

Heeding his advice Tamamo moved back, watching as Naruto flared his power.

The temperature in the clearing began to rise as flames began to flicker into existence. They started at Naruto who clenched his hands into fist, an action which caused a pillar of flames to burst into existence and completely engulf him.

Tamamo jumped slightly due to being caught off-guard though she wasn't worried as Naruto had shown her several times his own flames didn't hurt him one bit.

As the pillar died down it shows Naruto, his body surrounded by a light glow and his blond hair looking like it was on fire.

Tamama narrowed her eyes in preparation as she saw him take a deep breath followed by a brief spike in his energy before she watched as he breathed out a literal tsunami of flames.

It started of as a thin stream of fire which rapidly expanded the moment it came it touch with the ocean beneath it. She took a few more steps back as the flames rose several dozen feet in height and spreading for as far as her eyes could see.

The sizzling sound of water melting reached her ears as the flames didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. In fact, they seemed to be increasing in intensity if anything!

She froze for a second, her ears on top of her head twitching as several people landed near her. Glancing at them from the corner of her eyes she saw it was the Raikage himself along with both the blond and dark skinned males from earlier today who all watched the spectacle with awe.

For A, the scene he and his guards had stumbled upon was one of amazement. Never in his life had he seen a fire technique of this size. He could even feel sweat running down the side of his face despite not being close to the flames himself.

He had heard of stories of the legendary Uchiha Madara who had a mastery of Katon that could scorch battlefields from his predecessor, but even he doubted it was anything like he was seeing before him. He could sense the amount of energy being released was on par with the Nibi itself and it was being used to perform an attack on a scale like this by this… this monster.

He now believed Naruto when he had told him he was one of the strongest beings in the world they were from. Though it made him wonder what kind of monsters existed in that world of his that were stronger than the man before him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the sea of flames died down as Naruto stopped supplying it more power. An enormous amount of steam began to form as a result of him no longer keeping the flames up, completely covering the ocean from view.

Keeping his eyes on it for a bit longer Naruto clicked his tongue before he turned around. He had sensed the new arrivals so he wasn't surprised, instead he acknowledged them with a small nod of his head as he walked up to Tamamo who handed him his robes back.

He playfully ruffled her hair making her pout before turning to face the Raikage and his guards, his own robes thrown loosely over his shoulder.

''Something wrong?''

A shook his head. ''No, not really. A few people were alarmed as they could see the lights from your little show all the way back in Kumo.''

''Ah, well i just needed to test something really.'' He held a hand up which became engulfed in flames. ''These flames seem much more potent which is quite strange.'' He, and everyone else present kept their eyes on the intense flames which dissipated with a casual flick of his wrist.

''Anyway, Tamamo and I are done here so if you don't mind…''

Wings made out of pure flames formed behind his back much like they did earlier today. He swooped the fox girl of her feet before kicking off at fast speeds.

The Raikage along with his guards and the hidden anbu squad watched as he flew through the air towards Kumogakure. Once they were out of his range he casted one last look towards the ocean before giving his men the command to return to the village.

Had he paid a bit more attention he would've noticed the pair of glowing, yellow eyes that were watching them before sinking into the ground.

* * *

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

''Ahhh, that's the spot~'' Came Naruto's muffled voice as he was laying face down on a mattress.

Straddling his thighs was Tamamo who hummed softly as she ran her hands over his back. Using her ridiculous strength to relax his tense muscles.

''Ghk.'' Naruto made a noise as he heard and felt something pop.

Oops, sorry~'' Tamamo apologized as she channeled magic -chakra- to her hands and covered them in a thin layer of ice before placing them on the area she assumed was hurting.

A soft hissing sound could be heard as her cold hands made contact with his heated body. Tamamo had to actively keep channeling energy to her hands or else it would've melted the moment it came in contact with him.

''Hey Tamamo?'' Naruto spoke as he turned his head on the side and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

''Mmm?'' The fox girl replied as she continued to knead his back.

''Didn't the uh, the Raikage said he needed us for, hnng, for something?''

Tamamo stopped what she was doing and gained a thoughtful expression. ''Well,'' She tapped her chin, ''I think so?'' She answered with a shrug. ''I'm not sure honestly…'' Her tail drooped down behind her at the answer.

''Heh,'' Naruto managed to turn around so now he was looking up at her. He allowed his eyes to travel over her form, something he could easily do as Tamamo had removed her top piece leaving her clad in only her blue stockings and her arm pieces.

He smiled a bit as he looked down to see Tamamo using her tail to cover her private areas. Despite how many times he had seen her naked body he couldn't get enough of it.

Naruto trailed his eyes upwards before making contact with Tamamo's own as she stared down at him. Her head tilted sideways in a adorable manner. She truly was one of a kind and he couldn't be happier with her.

Tilting his head sideways much like her, he gestured for her to come closer which she quickly did by lowering herself on to of him. A soft moan escaping her mouth as her breast made contact with his skin but other than that she made herself comfortable in the warmth his body provided.

Her head rested on top of his chest. Her fluffy ears twitching to the sound of his heart beating slowly as her tail swished lazily behind her.

''It's boring here huh?'' Naruto suddenly spoke up.

''Kind of.'' Tamamo answered softly. ''It's quite different compared to Japan. While the language is mostly similar, the exception being a few words here and there. It's somewhat shocking honestly. The technology in this world is weird as well. Certain things are much more advanced whereas others are lacking quite a lot. Though i do like the amount of nature that's in the air. It's even cleaner than back home.''

''Yeah i noticed that too. I wonder how populated this world is. He said there were five major villages with Kumogakure being one of them. Despite that it's not really that densely populated and if the other four are anything like this one it make me wonder you know.'' He sighed as he felt Tamamo rub circles on his chest.

''I do hope we can get back home quickly. When i had a feeling something bad was going to happen i didn't expect this.''

Tamamo hummed once more and he looked down as he felt her breathing slow down. He smiled fondly as he saw she was trying to keep herself awake. Ruffling her hair he whispered, ''It's alright Tamamo, you can take a nap.''

''Mmm, thank you~'' She replied with a cute yawn before her eyes fluttered closed. Naruto watched her for a little longer before he pulled the covers on the side over her to cover her naked back as he too slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

The door leading to the Raikage's office opened as Tamamo entered followed by Naruto. The two saw the bulky man sitting on a couch, clearly waiting for them.

''You wanted to see us?'' Naruto asked as he and Tamamo stopped a couple feet in front of him. He ran a hair through his blond locks which started to become too long to the point it began bothering his eyes.

''Yes,'' A said. ''In a few days a Kage Summit will be held in Tetsu no Kuni. Attending the summit will be the leader, kage, of each of the five major villages. The subject of the meeting will revolve around The Akatsuki which is a terrorist group that have been capturing Bijuu in an attempt to take over the world. The latter is just an assumption but it's one made from the evidence we have so far. Now, you might wonder why i'm telling you all this and the reason is quite simple. Each Kage is allowed to bring two guards while i already have two picked out for the job that's not what i'm getting at. I want both of you to come along with us.

Since neither of you are a Shinobi i'm technically not breaking any rules i have set up.''

Tamamo and Naruto looked at another as A finished speaking. An apparent mental conversation seemed to be happening with the couple.

''Before we answer can you tell us exactly what you expect from either of us? I doubt you're doing this from the goodness of your heart.''

A chuckled. ''While it's mostly true i'm asking this for a selfish reason as i have first hand experience with the power you possess, your companion is still unknown.'' He sent Tamamo a apologetic look which she waved off. She knew her own power which was all that mattered. Even Naruto, the person she had pretty much devoted her life to was unaware of her full power. She had only shown him immense strength along with her ice abilities, the rest she had kept a secret and Naruto had never asked her about it either.

Mainly because there was no need to. Only an absolute fool would try to challenge Naruto, that, or somebody who was overconfident in their abilities. Which was why she let him handle any problems coming their way. Don't take it wrong, she wasn't weak, far from it and Naruto knew that as well but only she knew the true extent. She also enjoyed the care she was feeling when he would protect her but that was something she wouldn't say out loud either.

''Anyway, your power, Naruto-san, is more than enough to deal with this Akatsuki. I'm not saying you should, but i'm saying you can. Nevertheless, even if you don't want to i know both of you want to travel which Tetsu no Kuni is quite a nice place for. A bit cold but very nice nonetheless. It's a small country that has samurai instead of Shinobi.''

That peaked Naruto's interest. Samurai have always been somewhat interesting to him and so visit a land full of them would be a chance he doubted he would get often.

''Very well, Tamamo and I will be joining you on your travels mainly because we are quite bored. Regarding the former though… Honestly i'm not quite sure about interfering with the issues this world is having you know? Perhaps if it'll affect us during our stay here we'll step in otherwise…'' He trailed off but A knew what he meant and nodded.

Perhaps it would be for the best if they kept out of their business. They weren't Shinobi, they didn't belong here. Something that was made evident when the blond had enough power in him to most likely fight every Bijuu at once and come out as the winner too.

It was simply unheard of and would more than likely cause panic through the nations. He wouldn't put it past certain individuals to attempt to capture them in order to study them. A stifled a chuckle. He would pay good money to see how that would play out.

''That i can agree with.'' A held out his hand. Naruto walked up to the man and shook it, making sure to put a fair amount of strength in it and saw him wince slightly.

Breaking the handshake he turned around, a small smirk playing on his face as one of his arms encircled Tamamo. ''You can send one of those masked people again next time you need us.'' Was all he said before the two left the office.

Once outside Naruto halted in his steps, Tamamo copying him as she too stopped. A teleportation circle formed on the floor beneath them. As it was fully formed they stepped inside and it began to glow. Naruto was easily able to sense the 'hidden' Anbu and he was sure Tamamo did as well. Oh well, there was no need to hide his ability to teleport as there was no chance for them to copy it.

The glow from the teleportation circle increased in intensity briefly before it died down and when it did the Anbu where treated to the sight of an empty hallway. After extending their senses they concluded they were no longer inside of the building they were in which prompted some to blink behind their mask.

Teleportation? While not a new concept to them or Shinobi in general since the Yondaime Hokage was famous for his use of Hiraishin what they had just seen was quite different.

The elegant looking purple colored circle that had suddenly formed on the ground at immediately caught their attention. While any other time they had would've taken it as a possible attack they had opted to keep hidden, unaware they had already been caught in the first place. After all, the Raikage had made it very clear to them that if he wanted so the blond male could reduce Kumogakure to rubble and not even he would've been able to stop him.

So, they watched as he showed them his own abilities which apparently involved teleportation. Strangely enough they didn't sense any chakra coming from the man, something that should've been impossible as everything, from humans to animals has chakra inside of them or else they would die.

It was something that increased the curiosity they had for the blond as he already had shown some rather interesting and unique abilities such as those wings made from pure flames that gave him the ability to fly or the fireshow they had seen a couple days ago.

Making a few hand signs to the Anbu hanging upside down on the opposite side of what appeared to be the leader of the squad he watched as he received a nod. Giving one in return he placed his fingers in a ram sign as he used a shunshin to disappear, informing the Raikage of what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Back with Tamamo and Naruto the two appeared in back in their room. The latter leaned in and kissed the fox girl before he walked over to the table that was in the room which had numerous scrolls on top of it.

They were Tamamo's though he used them as well. They had all sorts of stuff sealed inside of them ranging from clothing to books and many other items that were of use.

He grabbed the one that had the Kanji for clothes on them, carefully opening it. Once open it revealed to be divided in two, one side had his name while the other side had Tamamo's. Underneath it where several small rows, each one holding a different set of clothing. Naruto channeled a small, very small amount of energy to his fingertips before sliding it over where the words _Shirt, black_ were written. A small poof of smoke later and laying on top of the scroll was his desired article of clothing.

He hummed softly before removing the robes he was currently wearing and replaced them with the shirt he had just unsealed. He stretched his arms, feeling the soft fabric which according to Amaterasu herself was some of the best the world had to offer on his skin.

The robes he had put to the side were suddenly grabbed by Tamamo who had made her way over as she folded them neatly before placing them on one of the empty chairs before plopping down on one herself.

Naruto watched as Tamamo reached for a scroll herself, a different one though as she opened it. Her delicate fingers trailing over it, from his position Naruto wasn't able to get a good look at which scroll she was fumbling with so he watched as a poof of smoke formed which Tamamo waved away.

A small stack of books greeted his eyes. Curious, he saw Tamamo's amber eyes sparkle as she looked through them before pulling out a specific one and sealing the others back up.

''What's that you got there?''

''Kon?'' Tamamo looked at him before at the book she was holding. Turning it around Naruto read the title before sweat dropping.

''How to be... a good wife?'' He read outloud which prompted Tamamo to nod her head.

Naruto brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. ''You know there's no need for that, right?'' He received a confused look and shook his head.

Moving back in his chair he patted his lap, signaling for her to sit. He had barely blinked before Tamamo was there, her feet dangling to the side and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Naruto placed one hand on her thighs while the other softly rubbed her tail. ''You don't have do anything to be a 'good wife' as the book puts it Tamamo-chan. Just keep being yourself, there's no need for any training and if there was i doubt a book would be a good source for something such as that. Okay?'' He glanced down to see her glistening eyes staring back at him. ''I don't want you to change who you are. I want you to keep being you, the goofy, cute yet adorable Tama-chan i love and adore.''

It was silent for a moment after he finished speaking, a silence that was eventually broken by the soft sniffing sound that could be heard. Naruto smiled a bit as he stared in front of him. The hand he was rubbing her tail with came up and held her head close while his fingers softly scratched her ears.

Eventually though her sniffing subsided yet Tamamo kept her face buried in the new shirt he had just put on.

Oh well, it was worth it he mused.

To ease her worries, to clear her mind from any insecurities she might had.

It didn't take much longer for Tamamo to pull her head back, her eyes were still a bit puffy but that only made her look a lot cuter than usual.

Suddenly she smiled, catching him off guard before she shifted in his lap. Her legs were now to each side of him while she was facing him. The smile she wore was doing certain things to a part of his body. Her hands came up and her soft fingers began to mingle with his hair.

Naruto closed his eyes or rather, he felt his eyes droop. ''Ah Tamamo…'' He muttered before shaking his head to stay awake. He glared playfully at the fox girl who looked away while sticking her tongue out at him from the corner of her mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her, catching her tongue between his lips. Naruto took pleasure in seeing her eyes widen as he sucked on the appendage between his lips, eliciting a soft whine from Tamamo who pouted as he disengaged.

''Something wrong?'' He teasingly asked Tamamo who huffed before wiggling, successfully making him falter as he had somewhat forgotten how they were positioned. ''You want to…'' He asked and received a nod in return, her amber eyes looking at him with a seductive glint to them.

Moving his hands to her lower back he stood up, immediately Tamamo locked her legs behind his back as he walked over to the bed before softly lowering her down, her legs kept their position behind his back.

Naruto looked down at her slightly flushed face as she smiled up at him. His hands were rubbing circles on her thighs while her bushy tail rested between her legs, occasionally twitching as it rubbed against his legs.

He groaned softly as he felt her foot rub up and down his lower back as Tamamo kept looking at him while she bit her index finger. Naruto had to suppress the urge to take her right then and there, something that was a lot harder than one might think.

Letting go of her thighs for a moment and earning him a small whine from Tamamo he reached up and removed his shirt, throwing it to the side where it landed on a chair that was there. He lightly tapped her leg as he undid his pants. Seeing what he was doing Tamamo leant up as she undid the obi that kept her top together before removing it all together.

Reaching upwards she undid the ribbon that kept her peach pink hair in twintails, letting it flow freely as it reached just past her shoulders and stopping at her breast. She then continued on and removed her bracers so she was left wearing just her blue stockings and her white panties.

Looking back up Tamamo let her eyes travel over Naruto's muscular form as he too was left in only his underwear, a quick glance told her he was very aroused much like she was.

Much like Tamamo, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, especially with her hair that was now free making her look much more seductive than normal as parts framed her face perfectly.

Removing her legs from around him Tamamo got the hint as she began to lower her panties, Naruto meeting her halfway down as he took over, taking notice that they were somewhat moist. He threw the article of clothing near the rest before removing his own boxers that he wore.

Naked as the day he was born he stood there before he motioned for Tamamo to move backwards a bit, something she did before he joined her on the bed.

''N-Naruto~'' Tamamo's breath hitched as she looked down to see his spiky hair between her legs. A mixture of cute moans and whimpers left her mouth as she felt his wet tongue trail over her lower lips before prodding her insides.

Her legs froze briefly before she on reflex rested them on his shoulders on each side of his head. Her moans increased in pitch as she felt his fingers trace her outer lips while his tongue was wiggling inside of her. Tamamo hugged her tail close which was swishing back and forth excitedly as the need to grab onto something became too much.

A rumbling sound came from her as she purred softly as his hands started to rub up and down her thighs, stopping when he reached her stocking before moving back up.

Naruto meanwhile was enjoying himself. His eyes were closed as he focused on pleasing Tamamo by running his tongue along her inner walls which clenched in response. His eyes then noticed the small nub that had exposed itself due to the stimulation Tamamo was experiencing.

Knowing exactly what it was and what it would do he retracted his tongue from inside of her before latching his lips around the small nub, his tongue flicking it deliriously.

The reaction was immediate as a loud moan escaped Tamamo's lips. Her back arched as he could feel the heels of her feet dig in his back, he actually had to bit back a groan at the immense strength she was using. Feeling her body tense up he knew what was coming next so removing his lips from the nub and replacing it with his fingers he went back to eating her out. Just in time as well as not even a minute later and accompanied by a very needy moan Tamamo came.

Her release, which tasted sweet like usual flowed into his mouth. He swallowed it with no hesitation even as he continued to lap at her now soaked outer lips, cleaning them of any residue liquid from her orgasm.

Once finished he leaned back up, Tamamo's legs falling down to the side though she paid it no mind as her eyes were somewhat glazed over. Her breathing was erratic as she had let go of her tail in favor of groping her own breast. A small blush adorned her cheeks while said tail lay limply to the side, twitching every now and then in response to how her legs would spasm.

She was brought out of her daze as she felt something rub up and down her lower lips, a strangled moan escaped her throat while Naruto himself let out a groan. Making eye contact Tamamo sent him a small nod as she pawed at her own chest.

Seeing her give permission he lined himself up with her wet slit before pushing in. Immediately he hissed as her inner walls clung tightly around the intruder that had entered her. A drawled out moan left both of them as Naruto continued till he bottomed out of her. His hands trailed down her thighs, down to her calves making sure to massage the flesh while continuing to move down, coming to stop at her ankles which he held before eventually reaching her stocking clad feet as he rubbed her soles with his thumb.

Tamamo writhed on the bed beneath him while she got used to feeling him inside of her again. Despite how many times they had done it together Tamamo was still as tight as the first time they had done it, back when he had taken her virginity. However, he couldn't complain, or rather he would be a fool to do so as the sensations of her inner walls convulsing around his member was one of a kind.

''Mmmh~'' Tamamo looked down to where they were connected as she felt him move out an inch or so before pushing back in to see if she was ready. Feeling that she indeed was Naruto moved his hands back up and took a hold of her inner thighs. Her legs were pushed in a M formation, giving him a good view of his member, which was now slick from her fluids move in and out of her as he began to give shallow thrusts.

Tamamo gave quiet yips each time he fully sheathed himself inside of her, followed by the delightful clenching of her inner walls before he pulled more out of her, increasing the force as he thrusted back in.

Tamamo moved her hands to her breast which swayed with each thrust she was receiving and began playing with the globes of fresh. Pinching and flicking her own nipples while arching her back each time she felt him hit a certain spot inside of her.

Leaning his head down he latched onto her neck, kissing and sucking her skin while keeping his rhythmic thrust going strong. Tamamo ran one of her hands through his hair, fisting his locks while her other hand clawed at his back.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they continued their pleasurable activities. Having changed positions some time ago Naruto was currently laying on his back, his hands placed on Tamamo's hips as she bounced on top of him. He was enthralled by the expression of absolute lust that could be seen on Tamamo's face as she stopped bouncing for a moment and instead grinded their crotches together.

''Argh, T-Tamamo… I'm close again.'' The fox girl in question looked down at him, flashing him a smile before increasing the tempo. Putting a good hold on her hips Naruto began to thrust upwards each time she came down, increasing both of their pleasure.

Feeling his end near Naruto gave her one last, deep thrust before he held her down while releasing inside of her for the upteenth time. Likewise, Tamamo's inner walls clenched extremely tight around him, her body shaking while her tail had stiffen as she too reached her release.

Not a moment thereafter her body slumped down and Naruto quickly held her close. They were both breathing heavily having finally tired the other out which was impressive as Naruto never had imagined someone able to keep up with him. Even when he was younger and would sleep with the maids that lived in the mansion he could easily outlast him yet Tamamo was able to keep up with him with little to no problem.

He pressed his lips against her forehead in the form of a kiss, a soft mewl emanating from her in return.

''I love you, Tamamo.'' He said softly while brushing a few locks to the side that covered her eyes.

She smiled at him. A tired smile but a smile nonetheless.

''i love you too, Naruto-kun.''

* * *

Two days later, the Raikage along with his two guards, Darui and C stood at the gate which either lead you in or out of Kumogakure.

Surrounding them were a mix of villagers and Shinobi who were there to see their leader off. They were currently waiting however on Naruto and Tamamo who should be here any second as he had sent an Anbu towards their hotel room little over an hour ago.

''Ah, are we late?'' Speak of the devil and he appears, something that had never been more fitting as Naruto and Tamamo parted through the crowd.

Both were clothed in the same outfit they had when they arrived which, of course, caused several males, Shinobi and civilians alike to check Tamamo out. Some with interest as despite having seen her around the village the past few days she was still, in their eyes at least, one of a kind with her ears and bushy tail which amplified her beauty.

Others just looked at her with lust clearly visible in their eyes, silently cursing the blond who was holding her hand. The pinkette was truly beautiful and the outfit she wore only added to their imagination of what she might look like without it. Yet, they knew better as to attempt anything against the blond male, having clearly been warned by their Raikage that if anyone would attempt anything towards either of them they would be killed without a question.

''Naruto-san, Tamamo-san i see you're here.'' A greeted them with his gruff voice.

''Yeah, we had to make sure we didn't leave anything behind you know.''

He waved his hand. ''That's fine, though are you sure you're going dressed like that? I don't know if i mentioned it but Tetsu no Kuni is completely covered in snow which i doubt will be good for your lady.''

Naruto just shook his head. ''It's fine really. If worse comes to worse i can always carry her as my body temperature never drops below 37 degrees and i can even increase it if necessary.''

A blinked, something his two guards mimicked. ''I see, that quite handy. Very well, if you two are ready so are we. Mabui! Make sure Kumo runs fine while i'm away and hopefully progress can be made there.''

''Hai Raikage-sama, i will do my utmost best to keep Kumogakure running like normal.'' Her words were met with a firm nod from the bulky man who then gave one last wave to the people that came to see them off.

''Darui, C let's go. Naruto-san, Tamamo-san we'll be walking for most of the trip which will be two or three days depending on the weather.''

''That's fine with me, Tamamo?''

''I don't mind either Naruto-kun, Raikage-san.''

''Good! Let's head off then.'' With that, the group of five began their journey to Tetsu no Kuni where the Kage-summit would be held. Leading the group was the Raikage who was flanked by his guards while Tamamo and Naruto leisurely followed after them.

* * *

Chapter End.

Next chapter will be the arrival in Land of Iron along with the Kage Meeting which will be rather interesting if i say so myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

''Mou~ How much longer till we are - mwaah - there?'' Came Tamamo's question as she propped her chin on his collar, a cute yawn escaping her lips as she did so. Her hot breath made contact with his cheeks, causing him to turn his head to see her sleepy expression.

''Not sure.'' Was Naruto's reply as he stopped himself from shrugging his shoulders due to him carrying Tamamo on his back. He had offered to carry her the moment they entered Tetsu no Kuni and snow could be seen.

Tamamo's choice of footwear made walking through snow, especially as much as this country had not an option. That, and he had caught her shivering from the cold temperature which he, due to the ability to control his own body temperature wasn't aware of. Yes, he knew it was colder than Kumo but exactly by how much remained unknown to him.

So when he had offered to carry her Tamamo had quickly accepted his proposal, cuddling into him as Naruto kept his body a few degrees above the normal temperature a human body had. His hands were placed under her knees to make it easier to carry her while channeling heat to keep her bare thighs warm which she helped him with by using her tail to isolate the heat.

''How about you go back to sleep hm?'' He asked her with a soft smile. ''I'll make sure to wake you up once we arrive.''

''Mhm o~kay.'' She mumbled as she rested her face in the back of his neck. Naruto made sure he still had a good grip on her legs before he continued to walk, catching up with his escorts who hadn't noticed he had slowed down.

''Ah, there you are.''

Or they did as the Raikage spoke once he managed to catch up with them.

''Heh, sorry but i was taking care of Tamamo here.'' Upon mentioning the fox girl the three men turn their heads before spotting her on his back, sleeping soundly as her ears would twitch every now and then. ''She's quite tired and i want to make sure she was comfortable you know.''

''Hmpf, that's fine. Let's continue though, once we reach that hill in the distance over there we should be able to see Tetsu no Kuni, or at least the small village inside of it.''

Naruto quirked up an eyebrow. ''Hoh? We should be there before it gets dark then, correct?''

''Correct.'' A assured him.

''Good. While i'm far from tired i've seen enough snow for the next few years.'' He joked which earned him nods in agreements.

It took them around half an hour to reach the top of the hill but the view once there was quite something. While a regular human might have problems seeing it with the small amount of mist that seemed to be surrounding it, Naruto did not have those problems. The village appeared to be surrounded by mountains on each side which the Raikage explained lead to one of the remaining four countries which was quite interesting though expected, seeing how Tetsu no Kuni was a neutral country.

''Looks bigger than i thought it would be.'' Naruto couldn't help but comment before averting his gaze as he took a deep breath of fresh air. ''So how much longer till we get down there from where we are at?''

''Two hours, less if we speed up a bit.'' Darui spoke up with A nodding in agreement.

''Darui speaks the truth. Last time we were here it was around an hour or two and we weren't any any sort of hurry. Even with you carrying Tamamo-san it won't make a difference since you've been keeping up with us no problem.''

Naruto hummed as he glanced back down towards the village. ''Let's keep moving then. The faster we get there the better as Tamamo could use a bed instead of my back.''

A gave a series of low chuckles. ''Very well then, we'll be doubling our pace. Make sure to keep up alright?'' With that the group advanced once more, moving down the hill towards the village that laid below.

* * *

''Halt!'' The group of five heard someone say to them as they were stopped at something akin to an outpost of sorts.

Naruto tilted his head to see who it was that told them to stop and saw they were wearing grey plated armor along with a mask that hid their face. They weapon sheaths were attached to the side for easy access if a fight broke out. They didn't really look all that intimidating was what came to his mind, a bit different from the samurais he had run into back home.

Were these the type of samurai that lived in these lands?

''What is the problem?'' A asked the person that stopped them from continuing who took a step back from the hulking man, his fingers twitching as he moved his hand closer to his katana just incase.

This was of course not missed by A or his two guards who got on guard only to stop as a aged yet calm voice spoke up.

''Stand down.''

Immediately the samurai obliged before turning to the owner of the voice and bowing his head. ''Mifune-sama.''

''Koji,'' The old looking man said. ''I'll handle this myself, i want you to check up on outpost C in the southern section.''

''Hai Mifune-sama!'' The samurai who was apparently called Koji affirmed before giving one more bow to the older looking man as he walked off.

''Please forgive my men, Raikage-dono. They are quite wary with the upcoming Kage-summit that will be held here. Though,'' Mifune looked behind him where Naruto was standing with Tamamo still asleep on his back. ''Minato? No, he's been dead for quite some time now. I remember clearly your message stating each Kage was only allowed to bring two guards with him.''

''You would be correct, Mifune-dono. However, these two,'' He waved behind him. ''Are not here as my guards. They wanted to travel as Kumogakure has gotten boring for them so i offered to escort these two to here, to Tetsu no Kuni.''

''I see.'' Mifune responded before walking past the Raikage and towards the blond young man. He did indeed resemble Minato very much, especially his hair which was the same shade as the now dead fourth Hokage had along with the same deep blue eyes. However, as he got closer he couldn't sense any chakra from him. Something that should be impossible as every living being has the energy.

Deciding that it was something he could mull over later his eyes travel over to his companion that was sleeping soundly on his back, her head resting on his collarbone with her face buried in the blond's neck. He had to blink a few times as he looked at the woman to make sure he wasn't imagining what he was seeing. A quick glance to the Raikage and his guards earned him a nod, confirming what he saw was real. Which, in this case, were the pair of orange fox ears which were her ears. He kept any words he wanted to say to himself though as he inspected her further.

She wore a blue outfit which showed quite a lot of skin around her arms and thighs, not something one would wear when visiting Tetsu no Kuni which is known for its cold. Her choice of footwear was also not something one would walk one and Mifune wondered if those were comfortable. His eyes then caught a brief twitch coming from behind and upon focusing on what it was he allowed his eyes to widen if only briefly as he wondered how he hadn't seen that before as swaying behind her was none other than a bushy orange fox tail of all things.

And while he had seen and experienced a lot of things this was a first even for him. She looked completely human though he couldn't quite get a look of her face the rest of her looked fine with the exception being her ears and the her tail.

Collecting himself he then focused on getting a better look of the blond man that was carrying her and seemed completely oblivious to the cold judging from what he was wearing. Though a look at the ground around the blond showed that the snow had melted and turned into water.

Spiky sun-kissed hair and deep blue eyes which, upon making eye contact, seemed to hold a certain amount of wisdom that surprised him as he looked no older than, well, Mifune would put him somewhere between 18 and 20 years old.

The blond gave him a nod in acknowledgement before looking down. Following his gaze he saw the tail that belonged to the woman on his back wrapped around his arm.

''Mhmm.'' Tamamo let out a soft sound before she lifted up her head. Bleary, amber eyes blinked slowly as looked around, still appearing half asleep. ''A-are we there?'' She asked Naruto as she brought one of her hands up to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

It was a adorable looking gesture which Naruto unfortunately wasn't able to see as he was still holding her up by her legs. As Tamamo got rid of any drowsiness she felt her eyes locked on the old man who stood a feet or two away from them, seemingly inspecting them. Her ears twitched once before she went back to leaning on Naruto who didn't seem to mind.

''Huh… Well, hello to you Tamamo.'' He greeted her as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. ''Had a good sleep?''

''Yes, thank you Naru..'' Tamamo mumbled against his neck.

From where he was at Mifune was able to hear what she said despite how soft it was.

'Naru?' He repeated inside his head as he spared the blond another look. He assumed that was the boy's name, or at least a part of it. With that he decided to address the two to get a good idea of why they are here. While A informed him they were travelers he was still a bit skeptical, especially as there should be no reason the Raikage himself would escort someone like this.

So, with that in mind he took a step closer before introducing himself.

''Hello, i am Mifune, samurai and general of Tetsu no Kuni. May i know your names and the reason for visiting?''

''Ah, sure? Whatever, i'm Naruto Bael and the lady on my back is Tamamo no Mae. I'm pretty sure A already told you we are here because Kumo had gotten boring and we wanted to travel.''

''I see.'' Mifune hummed as he nodded. While he looked calm on the outside his mind was busy remembering something, that something being the now deceased Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who shared the same first name as the blond before him. He also looked what one might have expected if you would compare their faces next to each other. It should be coincidence though as the blond in front of him looked older than the Jinchuuriki should be if he were alive, he also had no whisker marks on his cheek and his skin tone was a bit paler in comparison. Last but not least he could sense no chakra from him! He also took note of the casual way he addressed the Raikage, not bothering to use any type of respectful suffix behind his name which didn't seem to bother the bulky Kage one bit. It was surprising as he was widely known to be quite hotheaded which only increased any doubts he had that they were no mere civilians.

Of course the woman's animal traits were a big give away to anyone with a pair of eyes but still… He would tell his men to keep an eye on these two.

''Follow me, i will lead you to the place you will be staying while you're here.'' Mifune told them as he turned around, signaling for the Raikage along with his two guards to follow as well.

''Huh…'' Naruto commented as they were lead through the village. His eyes darting from left to right as he could sense several people watching them, a poor attempt at hiding themselves as he didn't have to be a sensor to know where they were.

Of course the inhabitants had stopped what they were doing as they watched the Raikage and his entourage walking through the streets. Their darker skin and the Raikage's height catching the attention of many.

They then looked at the blond male who looked around with curiosity twinkling his his deep blue eyes, his appearance eliciting a few blushes from some of the civilian woman with his exotic looking hair before their attention was stolen by the person on his back who appeared to be asleep.

Her outfit plus the animal traits were enough for everyone, even the samurai watching the group to do a double take.

Almost as if she was sensing their looks Tamamo detached her tail from around his arm in favor of protecting her modesty as her outfit provided one a good look of her behind and her naked skin partly due to the way Naruto was carrying her.

She lightly bit Naruto's neck as her ears twitched as she caught a few people grumble as she did so, Naruto responding by giving her legs a soft squeeze assuring her everything was alright.

She wasn't a fan of giving other people a show of her body having told him that only he was allowed to see her like that. In fact, she had on numerous occasions tried to outright kill people that blatantly leered at her person though he had to put a stop to it less she'd end up on some sort of killing spree.

While he could care less about some humans having killed his fair share of them he didn't want Tamamo to end up as some sort of mass murderer. She was still somewhat pure and innocent which is an accomplishment by itself.

''Here we are.'' Mifune said as they entered what appeared to be an inn with the rest following behind. Turning to the group he gave them a small bow before excusing himself for a moment, giving the group some time to look around.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that they were in some sort of lounge judging by the several tables and chairs that were set up. The second thing was that aside from them no one was there.

Naruto was about to walk over to one of the chairs as he deserved a break. While he was far from tired, having carried Tamamo for over a day the opportunity to sit down was a welcome change. However, before he could even take a step towards it Mifune returned making him grumble softly.

''Sorry for the wait but i had to make sure the rooms were ready. Especially with the extra guests i was not expecting.''

''That's fine.'' A told the general. ''Though why is it so empty if you don't mind me asking? I can clearly see that we're in an inn and one would expect it to be much busier.''

''Oh that's because this one is currently only used for important guest such as yourself. We have another establishment that's more in the center of the town that is for more common folk and travelers which there aren't many around this time of the year.'' Mifune then raised his hand and shortly thereafter a samurai appeared.

''Mifune-sama?'' The samurai asked as he bowed in respect.

Mifune held his hand out towards the group before looking at his subordinate. ''Please escort them to their respective rooms. They are room nine and eight for the Raikage and his two guards while these two have room three.'' He instructed while gesturing to Naruto and Tamamo at the later part.

''Understood.'' The samurai straightened himself before looking at each of them and like many before doing a double take once his eyes landed on Tamamo before controlling himself. It wouldn't do him any good to make himself look like some sort of fool in the presence of his general. ''Please follow me.'' Once he had gotten all of their attention he gave Mifune one more bow before turning around and leading the five to their respective rooms.

* * *

''It's a bit bland.'' Was the first thing Tamamo said as they were left alone in their assigned room.

Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement as he too looked around. It was as Tamamo said, bland. There was a two person futon, not even an actual bed in the middle of the room and a cabinet was placed against the wall with a pair of chairs placed next to it. ''These rooms are reserved for important people?'' Naruto couldn't help but sound skeptical as the hotel they stayed at in Kumogakure much more pleasant on the eyes not to mention bigger.

Though that was a hotel and this was more of an inn.

''Haaah,'' Naruto sighed as he walked over towards the futon and allowed himself to fall face down on the piece of furniture. ''Guess it'll have to do… At least the futon is comfortable.'' He said as he watched Tamamo make her way over and sit down next to him.

He watched as she bounced a couple times to test his words before nodding. ''You're right, it is comfortable.'' She then fell backwards, her face coming to rest on the same level as his.

Having closed his eyes as he decided to take a short nap or something like it he missed the soft smile Tamamo held as her amber eyes focused on his face. Slowly she began leaning in closer and closer to the point she could feel his breath make contact.

Leaning in Tamamo closed in the last inch or two that separated their faces as she pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

The feeling of something soft making contact with his lips prompted Naruto to open his eyes before quickly closing them as he enjoyed the affectionate gesture. After a minute Tamamo leaned back and opened her own eye that she had closed meeting his blue ones.

''What brought that on?'' Naruto asked her softly as one of his hands came up and stroked her cheek lovingly.

''Nothing~'' She replied sweetly in such a way it caused a shiver ran down his spine. ''Just a thank you for carrying me all the way here.''

''Ah, you don't need to thank me for that Tamamo. It's my job to take care of my fiancée, no?''

At the mention of their current status Tamamo blushed as she looked down shyly. The ears on top of her head flattened against her head. With a soft groan Naruto rolled himself over before pulling Tamamo closer. The fox girl rested her head on his chest as the soft beating of his heart calmed her.

''Tamamo?''

''Yes?'' She looked up at him.

''Sorry if this brings up any bad memories but do you have any family that's alive?''

He watched as she flinched slightly before shaking her head negative.

''I see. Sorry for bringing it up Tamamo.'' He apologized.

''No it's fine.'' She assured him as she felt him play with her tail. ''I've never known any sort of parental love. I honestly can't even recall my earlier years of my life… My memories go back to when i was sixteen which was when i was taken in by that disgusting man, Emperor Toba who was only interested in my beauty. He wanted me to be his, his courtesan,'' She growled out with audible disgust. ''Thankfully i was able to elude him each time. Back then i didn't have either these ears nor my tail and i was widely seen as the most beautiful woman that lived in his castle, catching the attention of both men and women alike. Though neither of that mattered once they discovered these ears of mine nor the appendage you are holding. He thought i was deceiving him, merely leading him on during my time there. Which i wasn't! Truly! I just.. i didn't want him to.. to,'' Naruto frowned as Tamamo sniffed softly, no doubt remembering the massive manhunt that was sent after her head. He removed the hand from her tail in favor of embracing her tightly, to let her know he was there for her.

''Shhhh, it's okay Tamamo. I'm here for you, always.'' He rubbed up and down her back in a comforting manner. His eyes were focused up at the ceiling as the only sound that could be heard were the soft crying noises Tamamo made as she could no longer hold in her emotions.

Naruto sighed softly as he moved Tamamo so she was now laying on top of him. That done he once more closed his eyes. This… trip was something else really. The small amount of time they had been here in this strange land Tamamo had cried twice which is two times more than she had done before before.

Though it was only a matter of time he supposed. One can only bottle up their emotions to such a degree before they would break free. Much like a dam that could no longer support its content Tamamo broke as well. Though he was there for her, serving as her support, holding her tightly as she let her tears flow for as long as needed.

Naruto wasn't sure how long it took but eventually Tamamo's sobs slowed down till he understood she had fallen asleep. He himself joining her shortly thereafter.

* * *

Hours later Naruto could be seen lounging in one of the chairs that were present in the entrance hall. Curled in his lap was Tamamo, hugging her tail closely. The reason they were in the hall and not their room was because one, the chairs in their room absolutely sucked compared to these and two, they had just returned from a small walk through the village.

Half asleep neither Naruto or Tamamo paid any attention as the door leading to the inn was opened and Mifune walked in.

Due to the chair facing the wall that was on the opposite side from the entrance neither Naruto or Tamamo were able to see the trio of people that entered after the aged samurai.

The three were lead by a young red haired boy wearing kage robes, standing behind him was a girl with sand colored blonde hair done in four ponytails and a boy wearing a black full bodysuit.

The one thing they all had in common was the hiate they wore that held the insignia of Sunagakure.

''Please wait here for a moment Kazekage-dono as i will see which rooms are ready.'' Mifune told the redhead who nodded his head.

''Very well Mifune-dono, we'll be right here.'' Earning himself a small bow in gratitude the samurai general walked off leaving the trio to themselves.

''This is where we will be staying?'' The male wearing the black bodysuit spoke up once Mifune was out of hearing range. ''This doesn't look like anything special.'' He muttered only to be nudged to the side by the blonde.

''Kankuro…'' She growled at her younger brother.

''But Temari-'' Kankuro stopped himself as he saw the look she was giving him before nodding.

''Good. We're not here for some kind of vacation so behave yourself.'' She then turned to her youngest brother who wasn't paying attention to their bickering. ''Gaara? Is something wrong?'' She asked him as he hadn't said anything to them since Mifune had left.

Not receiving a reply Temari frowned before noticing Gaara seemed to be focused on something else. Following her youngest brother's gaze she noticed what he was looking at as there, peeking just above one of the chairs was a mop of spiky blond hair a shade of blond she had only seen in one person before. One person who was responsible of saving Gaara from his demons. The one person who made it possible for the three of them to actually treat each other like the siblings they were. The one person who reportedly had been killed three years ago by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

''G-Gaara?'' Temari stammered as she saw her younger brother taking a step towards the person that was sitting away from them.

Stopping a feet or two away from them, Gaara opened his mouth. Speaking the first name that came to his mind upon seeing the unruly locks of blond hair sticking out.

''...Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto, is that you?''

''Gaara? What do you mean? I know their hair looks the same but-'' A single look from Gaara shut her up. While she was no longer afraid in the sense that he would kill her should she annoy or even just look at him in a strange way Temari knew that Gaara was stronger than her and despite being her brother he was also her Kage.

''Nnng wha...'' A groan came from the blond in front of them as his eyes began to open having heard someone call his name. Looking around with half-lidded eyes he saw that there was nobody in front of him before sensing three other signatures present aside from himself and Tamamo who had her face buried in his chest. Soundly asleep unlike him who was no wide awake.

''Whoever it was that just spoke do you mind showing yourself? I would do it myself but i'm currently unable to…'' He tilted his head slightly to show he was talking to whomever was standing behind him. He wasn't quite worried though as he had sensed that whomever it was they were no threat to him as he could sense their power which was around the same level as A with the two others being lower than both Darui and C.

Seeing Gaara doing what the blond had requested Temari tried to stop him but was ignored. Letting out a soft sigh she too made her way over as she couldn't help but be curious.

''Naruto…'' Temari heard Gaara gasp out and quickly looked at the blond that was sitting in the chair only to let out a gasp as well as sitting there in a lazy manner was what could only be described as Uzumaki Naruto if he were around her age. Temari fought down the blush that threatened to form as the Naruto look-a-like opened his mouth.

Naruto himself blinked as the red haired boy standing in front of him called out his name. His blue eyes meeting the boy's pupiless green. He wore the same robes as A was wearing leading Naruto to believe that the boy held the same position as he did which came as a surprise as he looked to be around sixteen, seventeen if he had guess.

''I'm sorry but how do you know my name? I'm pretty sure i've never seen either of you…''

''What do you mean? Do you not remember me, Uzumaki Naruto?'' The redhead asked with somewhat of a hoarse voice.

''Uzumaki?'' Naruto repeated with confusion before bringing up a hand as he winced feeling somewhat of a stinging pain in the back of his mind. ''I think you have me confused with someone else, red. My name is Naruto Bael, not Uzumaki.''

Gaara frowned at the blond's words. He had clearly seen him wince and a quick glance towards his sister showed that she did as well. Yet, he could tell he was telling the truth which was frustrating as he looked so much like his first friend did.

Their hair was the same with the blonds in front of him having being longer and a few locks covering his forehead and framing the sides of his face neatly. He also had, upon closer inspection no whisker marks and his skin tone was a bit paler than the Naruto he remembered. The person sitting there also looked older than he should be had it been the same Naruto he was talking about.

All of these signs showed that this Naruto was not the one they had hoped him to be and yet…

There were just too many similarities for Gaara to ignore but he did, for now at least.

''Mngh~'' The sound of a female groan got both Gaara and Temari's attention as they looked down to the woman that was curled up into the blond. Somehow having missed her completely. Amber eyes fluttered open, locking on the still forms of Gaara and Temari before closing. ''Naruto-kun, who are they and why are they standing there?''

''Oh hey Tamamo.'' Naruto greeted her before kissing the top of her head right between her two ears. ''They are Gaara and Temari from i assume on of the other five villages A informed us about judging by the robes the redhead is wearing.''

Tamamo opened her mouth, a soft ''ah'' escaping her throat.

While Naruto and Tamamo were busy with another Temari turned to her younger brother.

''Am i, am i seeing things or is that a tail?'' She asked incredulously as she rubbed her own eyes to see if she was imagining things.

''No, i see it as well.'' Gaara answered as despite not showing it outwardly he was as shocked as she was. He wasn't really focused on the outfit the pinkette Naruto called Tamamo was wearing as much as he was looking at the tail that swished back and forth and the fox ears that were sticking out on top of her head.

''Gaara, Temari, what is going...on?'' Having been watching his two siblings speak with whomever the person was in the chair curiosity got the better of him as he too walked over. However, the words escaped his mouth as he laid his eyes on the beauty that was Tamamo.

He unashamedly looked her up and down, paying especially a lot of attention of unique yet revealing outfit the woman wore. He unconsciously licked his lips as he openly leered at what must be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, the tail and her ears only increasing her beauty.

Unlike his younger brother Kankuro was a lot more interested in the opposite sex and it showed. He had seen Konoha's current Hokage, Tsunade Senju, a woman proclaimed as most beautiful kunoichi but he could, without any doubt admit that this… fox woman was on a whole other level than Tsunade or any girl he had laid his eyes on in his life.

Long legs covered in blue stockings that stopped past her knees revealing her bare skin to the world. He eyes the weird footwear she wore but quickly ignored it in favor of looking at the rest of her.

Unfortunately for him a fist impacting the side of his head stopped him and he looked at his older sister who was the person responsible for doing so.

''What the hell Temari!?'' He asked as he rubbed his head. Instead of answering him Temari just pointed in front of her. Grumbling to himself he followed to where she was pointing at only to meet a pair of deep blue eyes that stared at him with annoyance.

He swallowed as he felt a lump in his throat as he saw his own life flash before his eyes in a matter of seconds and quickly averted his gaze.

Seeing the make-up wearing boy remove his gaze from both himself and Tamamo he then looked at Gaara. ''I don't know who he is but if i see him staring at Tamamo again me and him are going to have a problem, got it?'' He received a stiff nod from Gaara making him snort. ''Good, because if he would've looked any longer i would have killed them right on the spot.'' He sent out a small fraction of his power out to make sure they understood he was not kidding around.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro each stiffened as an overwhelming feeling of dread hit them for a second before it was gone.

''I-Im s-sorry.'' Kankuro stuttered out as he regained his wits.

Naruto spared the boy a glance before rolling his eyes with a click of his tongue, weaklings. Getting a better hold on Tamamo he stood up with her in a bridal carry while showing that he was the tallest in the room. ''It was nice meeting you two i guess…'' He said with a shrug before walking past them. ''Oh and your room keys are laying over there.'' He nudged his head to where the counter was placed. Not sparing them any last looked he walked towards their own room leaving the three siblings behind.

Immediately after they were alone Gaara spoke. ''Kankuro…'' Said boy flinched as Gaara's green eyes peered into his own. ''I better not see you do anything like such again. I'm not sure who he is despite sharing the same first name and certain traits as Uzumaki Naruto but whoever he is he's stronger than me.''

''A-Are you serious Gaara?''

A nod. ''Yes, even i felt like i was close to dead when he sent out his killing intent. It was far worse than Shukaku could ever do and the worst part? I felt he was holding back, a lot.'' With that he motioned for Temari to follow as he grabbed their keys and left him behind.

Kankuro, who had frozen up snapped out of it before quickly catching up with his two siblings.

''Gaara? Temari? W-Wait for me!''

* * *

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Two people could be seen overlooking the building the Five Kage-Summit was going to be held. Both were male and clad in a black cloak with red clouds on it, showing they belonged to the infamous criminal organization Akatsuki that had been terrorizing the Elemental Nations for the past few years.

The one on the right who had short, spiky black hair and wore a orange spiral mask that covered up his face spoke to the younger male who seemed to glare at the building in the distance. ''Are you sure you are up for this, Sasuke-kun?'' His voice was calm yet held a childish tone to it.

''Hn, of course _Tobi_. I've been ready ever since you've shown me the truth. Konoha will pay for it's betrayal of the Uchiha! For using my brother.'' Sasuke growled as his fist were clenched. A dark aura surrounding him though it was mostly ignored by the man next to him.

''Very well, good luck Sasuke-kun~'' Tobi cheerfully spoke before he warped himself away.

Reappearing a couple miles away inside an abandoned building Tobi looked to his right, just in time as out of a the ground a duel colored, venus trap like creature showed itself.

''Zetsu.'' Tobi greeted the plant-like being in acknowledgement.

'' **Madara-sama, do you think it's smart to** let Sasuke attack the Kage-Summit?'' The Venus flytrap asked. Its voice changing between deep and malicious to much more cheerful and childlike halfway through.

Tobi scoffed much to their surprise. ''Of course not, he's foolish to believe he has even the slightest chance against either of those let alone five but who am i to stop him of rushing to his death?''

Zetsu blinked. ''Didn't you need him **for your plan?** ''

''Need? No Zetsu i don't need him at all, he's a mere pawn. A disposable one at that. His arrogance and one track mind makes him nothing but a nuisance in the long run. Perhaps he can be of any sort of use and get lucky by injuring any of the Kages though that is doubtful as he never had fought against someone that didn't hold back.'' Tobi turned to Zetsu, his single visible sharingan glowing as he continued. ''The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Orochimaru, even Itachi never went all out. The Jinchuuriki didn't want to kill him, Orochimaru was close to death and Itachi would never hurt his little brother. All of these fights have done nothing but fuel his arrogance thinking he can match even a single Kage.''

'' **I see, so that's is your plan. Very smart to use his anger towards Konoha for it.** ''

''Yes, if he survives good. If he dies it's of no consequence though a shame we'll never see him fully using the power of Itachi's eyes.'' Tobi merely shrugged his shoulders. ''Zetsu, any news regarding those two that i told you to spy on?''

'' **Yes Madara-sama. Both the blond and woman are here as well,** reportedly having traveled with the Raikage and arrived here a day or two ago.''

''Anything else? Have you discovered more about them?''

Zetsu nodded. '' **Yes, the blond,** his name is Naruto and the woman with him is named Tamamo, **they are also the source of power that was felt throughout the nations little over a week ago.** ''

''Naruto?'' Tobi repeated. ''As in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?''

A shake of the head was his answer. ''No Madara-sama. **While they look very much alike we couldn't** **sense any chakra radiating from him,** Kyuubi's or his own.''

''No Chakra? Are you sure about this, Zetsu?'' He asked sceptical.

''Hai.''

''Anything else, are they a threat?''

'' **Yes, the blond is.** We watched him spew out a literal wall of flames several hundred feet wide back in Kumo. **Even Madara's don't compare to the one we had seen and that was done without any chakra. He also showed an ability to fly using wings made out of flames.** ''

''Mmm, an other energy that isn't chakra… And the ability to fly which until now was only possible by Onoki. This Naruto sounds very interesting yet dangerous as well. What about the woman that was with him, Tamamo?''

'' **We're not sure. She hasn't shown any power she might have though we could sense she did have chakra inside of her. She is interesting though, Madara-sama**. She has fox ears and a tail.'' Zetsu stopped speaking as Tobi looked at him with his single eye.

''Fox ears? A tail? Are you sure of this Zetsu.'' While he didn't often show any emotion Tobi was unable to stop the disbelief from leaking into his words.

''Hai! **They are both real.** We also discovered that she and Naruto are a couple.'' White Zetsu made a few kissing noises before it was silenced by his black counterpart.

''I see… That might be of use then. If the blond is really as dangerous as you say we can keep him out of this if we managed to get this Tamamo in our hands. Though i will have to pay them a visit to see if your claims are true.'' Tobi rubbed his mask covered chin in thought before nodding. ''Yes, i will see them myself before deciding on our next action. With Pain out of the way it should be no problem to capture the Hachibi as we already have a replacement for the Kyuubi, especially once i transplant the Rinnegan to myself. Zetsu, keep an eye on this Naruto person incase he reveals more of himself. The less surprises the better.''

Zetsu gave a nod before he sank back in the ground without leaving any evidence behind that he was here in the first place. Tobi followed moment later as he was sucked up into his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tamamo could be seen inside of a small tea house that was located in the center of the village.

The couple were sitting side by side, Tamamo leaning into him as each had a cup of tea resting on the table in front of them.

''This is quite nice, no?'' Naruto asked Tamamo who nodded her head in agreement.

''Mhm, the tea that is being served taste quite nice as well.''

''Agree, though it's still not as good as yours.'' He complimented her which caused her to blush.

''Mou… flatterer.'' Tamamo mumbled

Naruto chuckled at her before he brought one hand up to push away some of his blond locks that covered his eyes. ''Tch, i think i need a haircut soon Tamamo. It's getting long enough to get in the way.''

Tamamo leaned back as she looked at him. He was correct, his hair had indeed gotten quite long. Long enough to the point some of the spikes had dropped from the weight it was trying to support.

''I think it's nice…'' She softly spoke which got his attention. Seeing the raised eyebrow he sent in her direction she elaborated. ''I mean, aren't you tired from having the same hairstyle for over a hundred years? It's a nice change from the usual spiky locks, it makes you look bit more mature.''

''Really now?'' Tamamo nodded her head. ''Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to change it up for once. Though the locks that are blocking my view will have to change is it will be nothing but an obstacle during battle.''

''Battle? Are you saying we're going to have a fight?''

''Honestly…'' Naruto began as he let out a heavy sigh. ''You know what A asked of us right? The possibility of a war happening is quite large and us getting brought into it is quite large, especially if A tells whoever the other Kages are of our existence. Now, while there isn't much to worry about as there is no possible way they can force us to join aside from asking and hoping we agree. These Kages are far from being as strong as even the weakest Ultimate-class devils i had run into during the war outclasses them and even those i can remove from existence by the dozens with ease. If these five are the strongest fighters here in this strange world there is also no need for us to fight as it would end up in a one sided slaughter and we'd win this war for them.

That is something i don't want, or rather have no interest in. There's no fun in that you know?'' He looked at Tamamo who shook her head at him. ''What? You know it's true. Just a simple snap of my fingers and say bye-bye to Tetsu no Kuni.''

His words earned him a nudge to the ribs from her to which he grimaced as she didn't hold back her strength by much as she did so.

''Ow Tamamo~'' He whined in mock-pain as his healing factor already took care of it.

She huffed. ''Stop being a such a child Naruto-kun, we both know that didn't hurt.''

It actually did hurt but he merely nodded. For some odd reason Tamamo's strength was off the charts to where even he was afraid what she could do if she didn't hold back. He had gotten somewhat of a preview of what she was capable of during the massages she liked to give him and she used more force than his body had even felt before. Though the results were welcoming as he would always feel much better when she would do that.

In a movement that surprised her he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, one which she returned after a second of understanding what was happening. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on whom you would ask the simple kiss quickly became something more and Naruto leaned back in his seat as Tamamo pulled herself in his lap. His hand roaming up and down her legs as their tongues came into play.

Before they could continue though the were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Breaking the kiss, which earned him a disappointed whine from Tamamo. As his blue eyes looked at who had interrupted them, Tamamo began placing soft kissing on his jaw as his eyes looked and see that the person that interrupted them was none other than the Kazekage, Gaara or something with standing next to him were the blonde girl and the boy who was leering at Tamamo before, both sporting slight blushes.

''Yes?'' He inquired as he pet Tamamo's ears.

''Would you mind if we sit here, Naruto-san?'' Gaara asked as he motioned towards the empty seats that were placed on the opposite side of the table they were seated.

''Eh, make yourself comfortable i guess.'' He responded with a shrug as he lightly patted Tamamo's thighs as a signal for her to change her position as she was literally straddling him.

''Aww.'' Tamamo gave a cute pout which took a lot of him to stay unbothered by it she moved back to her next to him but made sure to lean back into him like before. Naruto sent the boy wearing the strange dark outfit a look causing him to quickly look away as he was caught staring, clearly remembering the warning he had sent him the other day.

The five of them sat in silence, the only noise being that of Naruto or Tamamo sipping their tea along with a soft rumbling noise that came from her throat as he scratched her behind her ears.

A minute or two later a waitress walked up to them carrying a wooden tray with on top of it three cups with steaming hot tea. She seemed a bit surprised that the trio had joined their table but didn't say it out loud. As she finished serving their tea she was caught sneaking glances at Naruto by Tamamo who narrowed her amber eyes at her making her scurry of.

It got a soft chuckle out of him though, seeing her jealousy first hand.

Shortly thereafter the silence was broken though as Gaara asked a question. ''Naruto-san, Tamamo-san, would you mind explaining us what you are?''

The way he worded his question earned him a glare from Naruto and he elaborated. ''What i mean is that we've never seen anyone with ears like yours or a tail.''

Tamamo looked at Naruto to see if it was okay to reveal such information. She received a nod, signifying that it's fine.

''I'm a Youkai!'' She revealed cheerfully, perhaps a bit too cheerfully but she didn't seem to bothered by that.

''...A Youkai?''

''Umu~'' Tamamo nodded. ''Youkai are people with animal traits like these ears or my tail.'' Said fluffy appendage came up from behind as she hugged it close to her chest. ''We are also capable of using chakra with certain races able to utilize senjutsu.''

''So… are there more people like yourself?'' The older boy, Kankuro asked.

''Yep, an entire village full of them in mph!'' Naruto stopped her from revealing more as he covered her mouth with the palm of his hand while sending the group from Suna a calm smile.

Tamamo meanwhile tried her best to remove the hand blocking her mouth as she wiggled about. Her efforts were futile though and eventually she stopped struggling, opting to instead frown at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he leant in and gave her a kiss the moment he removed his hand from her mouth, successfully quelling any anger she might had regardless of how small it was.

''Let's get going Tamamo. I want to walk around a bit more.'' He whispered to her.

''Hai.'' She agreed as he leaned back before the two abruptly stood up.

''Something wrong?'' Gaara asked them.

''Not really.'' Naruto shook his head at him. ''We're just finished here. We only came here as we were told the tea here is quite delicious. It was but not as good as Tamamo's own recipe but whatever. For now Tamamo and I are going to continue looking around to see what this village has to offer.''

''I see. Perhaps we will meet again.''

''Perhaps.'' Naruto hummed as Tamamo walked up next to him. His hand came to rest on her behind as they left the room.

Not even five minutes after they left three different people walked in and made themselves known.

Gaara recognized them immediately as Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju and her guards being Hatake Kakashi and none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin.

''Kazekage-dono, i didn't expect you here.'' Tsunade greeted her fellow Kage.

''Hokage-dono.'' He returned her greeting with respect.

''Are these seats taken?'' She gestured to the empty seats that were previously occupied by Naruto and Tamamo.

''No, feel free to sit down. Perhaps we can catch up while i'll tell you about a rather interesting person that is here in Tetsu no Kuni.''

''Hoh?'' That got her attention as she sat down in the middle, Kakashi and Jiraiya sitting down beside her. ''And who might this person be?''

Gaara gave her a smile.

''His name is Naruto Bael and he's someone that has gained my attention.''

* * *

''Uuurgh.'' Naruto drawled out in pure boredom as he was laying on the futon, his eyes locked on to the ceiling.

There was absolutely nothing to do at the moment as at the moment the Kage-Summit was taking place. Yesterday evening the Mizukage had arrived along with her guards at last. While he hadn't seen the women first hand he had overheard some people talking about her which was how he found out it was a woman.

''Don't whine Naru.'' Tamamo spoke up from where she was sitting. He turned his head into her direction and leveled her with a glare that didn't carry any strength due to him not even having any motivation to keep it up.

''Tamamo… Come here, please~'' He whined like some kind of child.

Tamamo looked at him for a moment before releasing a soft sigh as she nodded. She resealed the scroll she was reading back up before standing up and walked over to him. Once there she lowered herself onto the futon so she was on her knees. Naruto held his arms out towards her which she accepted and was promptly pulled on top of him.

Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as he held her close. The familiar weight of her body on top of his own doing wonders at making him feel calm, at peace.

However, Naruto didn't get any time to bask in her presence as a sudden spike of dark, cold energy reached their senses, the origin being the location the Kages had their meeting.

He and Tamamo exchanged glances with the other before both nodding as they quickly sat up. Luckily both were still clothed so they could quickly get going as Naruto used the window that belonged to their room to leave. Helping Tamamo outside Naruto formed a pair of wings out of flame on his back, picking Tamamo up before shooting of.

It only took him a few seconds before arriving at the place with the speed he used, quickly getting on guard as he took note of the cut down samurai in front of the entrance that were supposed to make sure no one would enter.

He paid them no further attention though as he could sense several spikes in energy from the inside, one he recognized belonged to the Raikage while several others were unknown.

''Come on.'' He kept Tamamo close before walking inside.

The scene that greeted them inside were one of more bodies littering the ground, some slumped against the wall though they were all dead.

''They should be just over there.'' Tamamo pointed out a hallway which supposedly was were the fighting was taking place.

''I see, let's get ready then.'' He said and Tamamo nodded.

He was about to walk towards the fighting before he was forced to stop as a glow encompassed Tamamo. Eyes narrowed he watched with something akin to anticipation as the glow that surrounded her died down.

As the glow died down it showed Tamamo, still looking the same as she did before. However, the addition of a levitating mirror that floated around her got his attention.

''Is that…'' He trailed off as he looked at the mirror with something akin to awe. It was beautiful looking, the colors fitting Tamamo with it being mostly gold and blue much like her outfit.

He could sense divine energy radiating from it, which was gave him a hint of what it exactly was in the first place.

''Yata no Kagami, Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu.'' Tamamo spoke softly, confirming his thoughts on just what it was.

''It's beautiful…'' He breathed out as he looked at her. ''Did Amaterasu give you that one?''

Tamamo nodded her head with a smile. ''Yep, she entrusted it to me, telling me i would have more use for it than with her where it would just lay around.''

''I see… Amazing.'' He reached up and trailed one of his finger over it.

''Naruto-kun,'' Tamamo called for him making him look at her. ''I'll let you look at it some other time okay? We have something to attend.''

''Ah…'' He laughed sheepishly before nodding as the two walked down the hallway.

Reaching the end of the hallway it lead them towards a large hall were currently a fight was taking place.

The two recognized the Raikage along with his two guards who were currently fighting against three teenagers.

Darui seemed to be holding his own as he fought against a pale, white haired boy who was wielding an oversized blade. A blade which was being blocked by Darui's own cleaver-like sword.

To the side C seemed to be in some sort of staring contest with a orange haired monstrosity who despite radiating a lot of energy wasn't actively doing anything, leading him to believe he had it under control.

Their attention was on A who seemed to be in a battle against a dark haired teen. Lightning covering him as he casually dodged any swings sent by the teen's lightning covered blade.

Naruto allowed an eyebrow to rise at the impressive speed the teen displayed though it seemed that the lightning cloak or whatever it was increased A's own speed and reflexes by much more.

The dark haired teen went through a few weird motions with his hands before his right hand was covered in lightning. The sound of chirping birds reached their ears, Tamamo's own twitching irritable before he shot forward.

A kept his ground as the boy got closer and closer before then, just at the last moment his elbow shot out. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the teen managed to dodge it, something that shouldn't have happened but kept on watching as he then shot his own arm out, like a spear intending to pierce the Raikage.

It didn't pierce however, and A grabbed the boy before casually lifting him up. The lightning cloak around him increasing in intensity as he slammed him down without a second thought. The ground beneath the two cratered as dust was kicked up in the air, obscuring what was currently happening.

''Oh? What's this?'' Naruto said to Tamamo as the dust dust and dirt dissipated and and showed a purple rib cage surrounded the teen that had been slammed in the ground.

''It's chakra. Though it feels cold.'' Tamamo informed him.

''I see.'' Was his reply as they continued to watch what was going to happen next. As they did that Naruto couldn't help but feel an urge to kill the boy that was thrown back by a punch from A. This was the first time he had seen him yet the urge to step in and remove the boy from existence was big. Like a voice in the back of his head was whispering for him to kill him. He managed to control himself though as he forcefully suppressed the voice just in time for the boy to say something that got both his and Tamamo's attention.

''Amaterasu.'' He intoned the name of the goddess of the sun and black flames burst forward, seemingly coming from his eyes.

They were dodged however as A moved out of the way. The flames instead hitting one of the several samurai that had appeared from other hallways attached to the room as back up.

''Something about those flames…'' Tamamo mumbled which he heard.

The teen looked around for A who reappeared in his blind spot before lashing out.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw those same black flames covering the chakra construct. Having a good idea of what the Raikage was about to do Naruto stepped in, disappearing from his spot next to Tamamo and materializing in front of the Raikage, stopping the man from potentially losing his arm.

His sudden appearance caught them all off guard, however, no one was more shocked than the teen inside the purple rib cage as his eyes landed on the sun-kissed hair he knew one person had.

''Why are you stopping me!'' A yelled out at Naruto in anger who leveled him with a glare that got him to shut up.

''Don't yell at me. Do you want to lose your arm? From what i've seen if you would've hit him but at the cost of your own arm, is that worth it?'' Naruto told him with a surprisingly calm voice. He paid no attention to the boy behind him who coughed up blood as he felt his body strain from overuse.

''I don't care! He kidnapped my brother!'' A growled out as the lightning cloak around him increased in intensity, sparks began running up and down his body and then across the floor which got cut up in the process due to the intensity. Naruto remained unharmed though as he used his own demonic energy to create a thin layer around his body that acted as a shield.

''Enough.'' Naruto let go of A's arm before flicking the larger man in his chest, successfully sending his flying back much to his shock. He wasn't the only one though as Darui, C and the Sand Siblings who had arrived the moment he got a hold of A's arm had seen it as well. C and Darui quickly ran towards their Kage who had been launched into the wall by him.

''Now as for you.'' He turned around making the dark haired teen eyes widen as he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Not giving him a chance to speak, Naruto shot his hand forward. The chakra construct broke on contact though the black flames managed to get in contact with his skin. He ignored those however as his fist impacted the teen's stomach with enough force he folded over his fist while coughing up a mouthful of blood from the force behind it. Making a twisting motion with his fist Naruto sent the boy flying backwards hard enough the room shook as rubble crashed down upon his form.

Naruto kept his eye on the rubble that buried the teen for a moment before averting his gaze to the Raikage who had been helped up and was joined by the Kazekage and his guards. ''Tamamo.'' He barely finished speaking her name before she was next to him and the two walked over towards the two Kages.

They looked warily at the two. Both their guards prepared themselves while trying not to get distracted by the levitating mirror floating around the two.

''Sorry for that but it was necessary.'' Naruto told the Raikage who nodded his head to the surprise of his two guards.

''I understand. Now that my mind is clear i have to thank you for saving me the potential loss of an arm. Though what about you?''

''Hm?''

A motioned towards his hand which he used to break through the chakra construct.

''Ah.'' Naruto raised his left hand which was then covered in crimson flames, the heat emitted made them back up a bit. They watched as he placed his left hand over his right, the crimson flames devouring the black ones on contact. Once done he removed his hand showing unblemished skin much to their amazement. They all knew what those black flames were capable of and to see this man doing what was thought to be impossible and come of unscathed was nothing short of amazing. While A himself had been told what he was capable of, seeing it first hand was still something else.

''So.. what now?'' Naruto asked them as he began playing with the mirror that floated in the air in front of him.

''Before i get to that what happened to him, Uchiha Sasuke?''

''Who?'' Naruto couldn't help but ask before wincing in pain to the point he had to close his eyes and suppress the urge to curse.

''Are you okay?'' Tamamo asked concerned as she took a hold of him. After a few seconds Naruto gave a small nod as he straightened himself while rubbing the side of his head.

''Yeah, just… these past few days i've been experiencing brief moments of pain when certain names are mentioned. I'm fine now though Tamamo.'' He gave her a peck on the lips before focusing back on the topic at hand. ''Oh, him. I'm not sure about him honestly. I didn't hit him too hard though, i think? But he should be buried back there.'' He pointed a thumb behind him where numerous samurai had began removing the rubble.

''Good, then it's time for us to head back.'' A took a step before stopping and turned back towards the two. ''Naruto-san, Tamamo-san how about you join us in our talks. I think it's pretty important for the other Kages to know about you, especially with this happening.''

And there it was. Naruto had guessed something like this was going to happen. ''Eh, i don't mind. Tamamo?'' He looked at his companion.

''Sure.'' Was her answer though she didn't seem to focused on that. Instead she seemed concerned about Naruto and the increase of what she assumed were headaches yet he never had them before?

She would look into it later to make sure it wasn't anything bad. While it was rare for a Devil and especially a Phenix to get sick she knew his mother had died due to an incurable and extremely rare virus and didn't want to take any risks.

''Follow us then.'' Tamamo barely managed to hear though was helped by Naruto who intertwined their fingers together before following after them.

* * *

End Chapter

Yes, Jiraiya still lives in this fic, you read that correctly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

''Wait here for a moment Naruto-san, Tamamo-san.'' A told them as they stood in front of the door leading to the room the Kage meeting was held.

''Uhm sure.'' Came Naruto's reply as he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes were focused on the mirror floating in front of him.

''Thank you, let's head inside Kazekage-dono so we can report what has happened.'' A turned towards the Kazekage and his two guards.

He nodded his head in agreement, sparing the pair one last look before walking inside, rejoining the other Kages who looked at them expectantly.

''Is, is it done?'' The Hokage, Tsunade Senju asked upon seeing both the Kazekage and the Raikage enter.

''Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has been dealt with.'' A answered with a curt nod as he sat back down on his seat.

Up above, where the guards of each respective Kage was standing Kakashi bowed his head, his fist clenched as he had failed another one of his students. The first one was killed by his own teammate, someone he was supposed to thrust and the other killed in an attempt to attack the Kage Summit.

He could only blame himself for his teachings, or rather the lack thereof.

 _I'm sorry Sensei, Obito, i guess i'm just another failure_ A sudden hand on his shoulders jolted him out of his self loathing. Looking at the owner of the hand he saw it was Jiraiya who gave him a sad smile, shaking his head towards him to show it wasn't his fault.

''However,'' A's voice suddenly cut in, prompting him along with the others to look down curious as to what he had to say. ''I wasn't the one that took care of the situation, nor was it the Kazekage.'' He added as he could already see heads turn to the young Kage.

''What do you mean Raikage-dono?'' Tsunade was the one to ask. ''If it wasn't you or the Kazekage who could it be?'' She wasn't the only one that was curious. Around him the other Kages looked at him expectantly, even Mifune was waiting for him to answer.

''How about you see them for yourself.'' A said loudly so the two on the other side of the door were able to hear him.

Before Mifune was able to object the door was opened and footsteps could be heard.

The Kages watched with bated breath to see who it was. Gaara glanced at the Hokage to see she was leaning forward, he could see faint traces of hope flickering in her eyes.

Up above and unseen to them Kakashi and Jiraiya were focusing on whomever might enter as well. If what Gaara had told them the day before was true, that someone resembling Naruto was present and from what they were told powerful enough to make a Kage fear they were almost a hundred percent sure it couldn't be anyone aside from him.

As the person or rather persons made themselves known a loud gasp could be heard from below.

Kakashi himself couldn't help but widen his eyes as his eyes landed on who could've been his sensei were he not completely sure he was dead.

Next to him Jiraiya too had his eyes wide open as he looked at something akin to a mix between Minato and Naruto. He even blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

''Gaara wasn't lying when he said he looked like Naruto except a few years older. But how can this be, i've confirmed he had died and Minato, as far as we are aware has no relatives. Them having the same name can't be just coincidence.'' He muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

His eyes drifted over to the rather scantily clad woman standing next to him and once more his eyes shot open, except for a completely different reason this time. He looked her up several times, his fingers twitching, begging for him to grab his notebook and to start scribbling furiously.

He managed to control himself though with much difficulty, licking his dry lips as his eyes landed on her animal features. 'Seems like Gaara spoke the truth when he told us she had a tail and those ears. Yet, it seems to only add to her appeal. Shame this is the Kage meeting or i'd get right down to taking notes for what could be a bestseller.' He nodded to himself as he kept his eyes on the exotic looking beauty who stood confidently next to the blond.

Down below Naruto stood calmly with his hands behind his back as everyone's eyes were on both himself and Tamamo. His own blue eyes meeting those of the other Kages present. He raised a single eyebrow as he stared at the small man that was the Tsuchikage as he briefly saw hate flash in his eyes.

He then moved over to the auburn haired woman that was the Mizukage, amusement twinkling his his deep blue eyes as he watched her lick her lips and stared hungrily at him. Next to him Tamamo let out a hiss as she sent her a narrow eyed glare, not liking the way she looked at him.

Sensing the build up in her energy he took her hand in her own, diverting her attention to him and halting her rise of energy. A small smile graced his face as he watched how quick her annoyance melted into affection while she leaned into his touch.

From the corner of his eye he saw the Mizukage pout, unaware of the look of triumph Tamamo was sending her which was gone the second he looked back.

Still holding Tamamo in an embrace he moved his gaze to the remaining Kage, only to recoil once their eyes met.

''Naruto-kun!'' Tamamo cried out in worry as she held him up to keep him from stumbling.

He didn't reply though as deep inside of his mind dozens of different images began showing themselves each second, each of those involving the blonde woman before him and a younger looking version of himself.

''...uto! Naruto?!'' Hearing Tamamo's concerned voice snapped him out of his dazed state.

''T-Tamamo?'' He asked softly as he shook his head to clear his mind from those images. Once he did that his vision became more clear and he could see her concerned eyes looking at him.

He smiled though, not wanting her to worry more than she already did. Yet, he could see she wasn't buying it so he leaned in close before whispering into her ears.

''I'll explain later what's happening, alright Tamamo?''

Reluctantly she nodded, getting a grateful smile out of him as he scratched her between her ears and giving her a peck on her cheek.

''So, this is the boy that took care of that nuisance?'' A voice grumbled from his left.

He looked at the Tsuchikage who spoke, a small twitch of his eye conveyed how he felt being addressed as such.

''Who are you calling a boy, _boy_?'' He sneered towards the small, old looking man.

His words earned him curious glances from the Kages with the exception of A and Mifune while the Tsuchikage's bodyguards up above glared down at him.

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun, can i call you that?'' The Mizukage spoke up, a flirtatious smile on her lips at his shrug. ''Thank you. Now, what do you mean when you say that?''

''Say what?'' He asked her while feigning ignorance.

''When you called me a boy. Clearly you lack any form of respect for the elderly.'' The Tsuchikage butt in.

''Hoh? But if i'm the oldest in the room does that mean each of you are lacking in the respect department?''

That silenced them as instead they stared at him like he was crazy.

''Surely you're joking Naruto-san.'' Mifune spoke up which prompted him to turn around and face him.

''Does it look like i'm joking, Mifune-san? I am currently the oldest here in this room followed closely by Tamamo. So,'' He looked each Kage in the eye. ''Where is this respect you speak of hm?''

''How old are you then Naruto-san, Tamamo-san as you two look not a day over eighteen.'' It was Gaara that asked the question but he could see they were all curious about their age with the exception of A who already knew.

''Me? I'm a little over a hundred years old.'' He revealed, shocking them before their shock turned into disbelief. ''Ah, you don't believe me. Not that i care about whether you do or not. I'll tell you though that i'm still considered young in my race. Likewise Tamamo here too is over a century old, and, once again she too is still young in comparison to some of the fossils of her race.''

''And what race is that if you don't mind us asking as you look completely normal unlike your… companion next to you.'' The Mizukage asked while Tamamo pouted at the way she was being addressed.

''Why, i'm a Devil of course.'' He spoke casually like it was common knowledge. His arms spread apart as a pair of wings appeared out of his back. He raised a single eyebrow as he could feel several pulses of chakra coming from those in the room. He ignored those however and in an act that surprised the Tsuchikage the most he lifted Tamamo in his arms before floating a few feet above the ground, showing that his wings were indeed real.

''I-I see… And what about her, Tamamo was it?'' The Mizukage spoke up once again after regaining her composure while intentionally antagonizing his companion.

Tamamo sent her a glare before speaking very slowly, almost as if she were talking to a child. ''I am a Youkai, a Kitsune Youkai to be precise as you can see.'' The ears on top of her head twitched and leaned more into Naruto who was carrying her, resting her head where his heart was. She smirked as she saw the woman's eye twitch in irritation though the hid it behind a smile that was so fake everyone could tell.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he watched Tamamo provoke the Mizukage. She could be quite the snidely little vixen if she wishes so and it always brought a smile to see her like this.

Before they could continue however a distortion in space got his, Tamamo's and the other Kages' attention.

Out of the distorted space came a man. He had short black spiky hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. His face was covered by an orange spiral mask with a single hole in which his eye could be seen.

Immediately each of the Kages stood on guard, their respective bodyguards jumping down and joining them.

No one said anything though as the black cloaked stranger seemed more interested in the levitating form of Naruto and his female companion.

Naruto himself spared the man a glance, more interested in the form of the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke he had slung over his shoulder.

''Hn, seems Zetsu wasn't lying when he told me about you two. How interesting…'' The masked man mused. His lone visible eye trailed over Tamamo's form, or rather her tail and ears, seeing firsthand that they were indeed real.

Moving on he locked eyes with the blond male floating in the air to find that much to his hidden surprise, Zetsu was right when he couldn't sense any trace of chakra coming from him. Despite that though in didn't lessen the threat he posed in the slightest.

If anything it made him even more warily as despite his apparent lack of chakra he could practically sense the thick invisible aura of power that surrounded the blond.

The longer he focused on him the more of his power he could. To the present Kages and their guards the blond and the akatsuki member seemed to be in some kind of staring contest to it was hard to see who was winning as the blond had his back turned to them and the other wore a mask over his face.

The masked man on the other hand was getting worried as he took note of the expression of absolute boredom the blond wore even as his continued to grow, seemingly endless and threatening to swallow him whole.

Abruptly and, though he wouldn't admit it, his relief the blond stopped his rise of power as he began slowly floating forward towards him.

He tensed, noticeably this time while preparing himself to react accordingly incase he were to attack.

It didn't come to that however as he stopped a feet or two away from him, seemingly content with floating there.

''And who might you be?'' He suddenly asked making him blink behind his mask. ''And i see you brought someone with you.'' He briefly glanced to his 'baggage'.

The man shrugged. ''He's still useful, for now at least so it would be a shame to get rid of such a pawn. Let's move to important matters at hand as you wished to know who i am, no?''

He received a nod from the blond while the Kages too were curious about this newcomer. ''I am from a time long since gone. A man with only one equal. An army killer. A ghost of the Uchiha.''

At that a gasp was heard. Turning around Naruto saw it was the Tsuchikage who looked at the masked individual with wide eyes. The others looked in confusion as to who or what could gain such a reaction of Onoki of all people.

The small man on the other hand ignored those as he raised a shaky finger. ''M-Madara Uchiha!'' He managed to get out which caused several people to gasp, one of which was none other than fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju who realized the threat of their current situation.

''I'm sorry but am i supposed to know who that is?'' Naruto's voice cut in causing numerous heads to swivel in his direction.

''You don't know of me?'' The masked man who called himself Madara repeated with something akin to disbelief.

''Yeah i've never heard of you in my life… What about you Tamamo?'' He asked the vixen in his arms.

Tamamo shook her head negative. ''I haven't heard of him either Naruto-kun. We weren't told of him either so i doubt he's anyone important.''

''That's what i'm thinking as well.'' He nodded in agreement to her words. ''Though from the reaction of those Kages below, especially that midget i'm curious as to what he did to instill such fear in the man.'' He looked right in his single visible eye. ''You mind helping me out here?''

''I guess not..'' He mumbled as he didn't receive a reply before unseen to this Madara person a small magic circle formed in the air behind him. It glowed and Naruto was thankful the Kages kept silent as a second later a thin beam of energy shot forward.

He was in for a surprise though which showed as his eyebrows rose as his attack seemed to right through the man, not in a harmful way but rather like he was intangible. His own attack shot forwards heading towards him and due to him carrying Tamamo he was unable to properly defend against it so he dodged it by moving to the side.

Everyone present watched as the thin beam shot right through his previous position and continuing. It kept on traveling, ignoring anything it came in contact with evident as it went through the wall like a hot knife through butter. The only evidence something had happened in the first place being the tiny hole it made when it came in contact.

Meanwhile Madara had his eyes narrowed at the blond having narrowly escaped death. Having seen how it ate through the walls, armored walls at that, it didn't take a genius to know if that were to hit him it would've been over.

It didn't change the fact that whatever it was the blond had tried to attack him with was very dangerous as even high ranked Jutsus would do nothing but perhaps scratch the fortified building they were in.

He tried to open his mouth but was stopped as without a warning the building shook like an earthquake was happening. The Kages along with their guards and samurai channeled chakra to their feet to keep them from stumbling till the shaking stopped a few seconds after it began

''What was that!'' The Raikage demanded as he looked around only to see the other Kages were as stumped as he was.

''Hehehe… sorry i guess?'' His rather unapologetic apology made everyone look at him, momentarily forgetting the presence of Madara though he seemed as interested as the rest in what just happened.

''That was you! How? Wait,'' Realization struck A as he remembered that seconds before the earthquake his attack had shot somewhere outside. ''Don't tell me that little beam was the cause of that?!''

''Eh, guess it must've hit something.'' The nonchalant way he spoke of causing mass destruction made the kages narrow their eyes at him. The fact that it was such a small attack made them all worry, especially about what were to happen were he to use a bigger version of said attack.

They weren't able to think on it much longer as Naruto's voice brought them out of their imagination. ''While i'm sure you're all wary of me, not that i really care but whatever, what are you going to do about him.'' He nudged his head to the masked man who had been silent so far.

At once they moved their attention over to this Madara who took this as an opportunity to speak. ''Hn, how interesting this meeting turned out to be. Nevertheless i came here for one thing and one thing only.''

''And that is?'' Gaara asked, his fingers twitching as he was ready to attack or defend himself on the spot.

''I'm giving you all a chance, one chance, to hand over the Hachibi-''

''What do you mean hand over? My brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, more specifically him!'' A growled as he glared at the unconscious Sasuke slung over his shoulder.

''That's were you're wrong, Raikage. Foolish little Sasuke and his ragtag group were fooled by your brother. Of course being as arrogant as him he never thought of the possibility that he was being tricked, which was exactly what your brother had done.''

A's chakra spiked in annoyance as he could already imagine his younger brother taking advantage of his attempted capture, no doubt he was somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni enjoying himself while he was left to worry.

Once they would be reunited he would introduce him to his iron claw and make sure he wouldn't scare him like that ever again.

''So, what is your answer?''

''Are you kidding me! Of course i won't hand my brother over to you!'' A loudly proclaimed, his lightning cloak formed as he prepared himself to attack.

The remaining four Kage agreed vocally, there was no way they were going to hand over the last Jinchuuriki for whatever plan this Madara had that needed them as it would be anything but good.

Surprisingly he didn't seem to disappointed, instead he just sighed. ''Well, it was worth a try. If you don't want to hand him over i hereby declare the Fourth Shinobi War against the five countries!''

''The Fourth Shinobi War?!'' Tsunade gasped out in shock.

''Yes, i've tried to ask nicely but it seems i'll have to use force. I'll see you all on the battlefield, tada~'' He said surprisingly cheerful for someone that had just declared a war before he disappeared in a vortex along with Sasuke.

Once he left Naruto gently floated down before coming to rest on the curved table. He leaned back, keeping himself up with his shoulders as Tamamo stretched herself on his lap.

Giggling could be heard throughout the room as Tamamo pushed out her chest, his blue eyes searched for the source of said giggling which turned out to be an older looking man with a white spiky main of hair as blood leaked out of his nose.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man as he wrapped an arm around Tamamo's waist before sitting up straight. Soft moans began to escape from Tamamo's throat as Naruto began to lay soft kisses on the back of her neck, uncaring of the fact that they were having an audience.

''N-Naru, w-we can't..'' She stammered, only to pause and gasp as she felt him change his kisses into bites. ''P-People are w-watching~''

''Meh,'' He scoffed, pausing briefly and glanced up at them. ''Just ignore them like i do.''

His words were heard by both shinobi and samurai, a tick mark formed as they watched as he continued what he was doing.

''Ahem.'' Tsunade cleared her throat only for her to be ignored as Naruto turned Tamamo's face towards him and took her lips with his own. His hand began to rub her stomach through her top. ''AHEM!" She once more cleared her throat this time much louder. The confidence she previously had shattered though once his blue eyes landed on her, irritation could be seen shining in those orbs.

Seeing as they weren't going to stop bothering either of them Naruto, with a reluctant sigh broke their lip lock, earning him an adorable pout from Tamamo.

''Yes?'' He did his best not to show his annoyance at being interrupted though the small twitch of his fingers gave away how close he was to just blasting them away.

Swallowing her nerves Tsunade spoke. ''We're going to be discussing the fact that war has been declared. If you aren't going to be joining us would you kindly leave the room?'' She asked nicely as nobody aside from the Raikage had the slightest idea what he was capable of or what sort of threat he presented.

''Hold on, are you taking his words serious?'' Naruto asked as he looked at them like they were telling a joke. ''How is one man going to wage war against five villages? Hell, he didn't seem that strong either, aside from his weird intangibility which i admit is quite neat i'm pretty sure you five should be able to take him on. Though i'll amuse you by listening how you'll be taking care of him, perhaps he has some kind of secret weapon that can make me use some actual effort compared to the weaklings i've met so far.''

''Are you implying we are weak?'' A man with gravity defying silver hair spoke up. It honestly reminded him of the Lucifer Clan though the man lacked any demonic energy to be a Devil. He had one of his eyes covered by his headband while giving him an aloof look.

''Well… yes.'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Were we're from there are people as strong or weak as you in the dozens. Hell,'' He flared his power outwards, watching as their knees buckled beneath the invisible weight bearing down on them. ''If i can do this with a casual flare of my energy what makes you think any of you are a threat. Even that Madara person isn't even worth a quarter of my power going by what i just sensed. I can destroy entire countries and have done so before so unless you get someone that's at least as strong as all five of you combined i'd rather not waste my time with pointless matters as i could sense for a way home.''

''What do you mean by that? Are you not from around here?''

Both Naruto and Tamamo sent them a look as if they were stupid. ''Yes, we are not from around here, what gave it away? Tamamo's ears or tail? Or perhaps the fact that i have wings and am a Devil? Hell, you think i would become as powerful as i am by hanging around a bunch of humans that are just above low-class Devils powerwise?'' The last part was somewhat of a lie as Naruto, Ajuka and Sirzechs were considered to be anomaly's even among Devils due to each having an absurd amount of power in comparison to peers or older Devils though they didn't need to know that.

''Anyway enough about me. How about you go ahead and discuss how you're going to deal with this 'threat' and don't worry about us, we'll keep to ourselves.''

The five Kages shared a look between themselves, knowing that Naruto or Tamamo weren't going to leave and that they more than likely would be unable to force them out of the room they each sat down on their previous seat, their guards standing next to them.

Naruto had been nice enough to change his position so now they were sitting on the balcony above them, overlooking each of them as they began to discuss their next steps. A small smile formed as he somewhat looked forward to what'll happen in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

End Chapter.

I'll be increasing the pace of this arc so expect a timeskip next chapter. I'm itching to write about more fighting to happen which it will. So till next time~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

''Haaa, never thought i'd see another war happening this soon at least.'' Naruto breathed out softly as his blue eyes were focused on the night sky.

He was currently laying on the roof of the hotel they were staying at after what had happened in Tetsu no Kuni.

Each of the Kages had agreed on an alliance to deal with the threat this Madara posed as, something that made Naruto wonder if he had overestimated their strength. From what he had sensed back during the first meeting with the masked man he wasn't anything special.

The only thing that piqued his interest was the fact that his energy, his chakra felt quite dark even for a Devil. Though it was clear that he wasn't one as there wasn't a single trace of demonic energy in the man's body or else Tamamo would've let him know as she was the better sensor between the two.

He had humored them though by listening as they planned their next step on how to proceed with this war. How a single man could declare on five countries he didn't quite understand either, he honestly thought it was some kind of joke in the first place.

Nevertheless he listened as they made plans, though he made sure it didn't look like he was doing so by making out with Tamamo. He didn't care for their reactions and neither had she judging by how into it she was.

So, with the Kages trying their best to ignore them Naruto and Tamamo were able to listen in on their plans.

Apparently Kumogakure was where their headquarters would be during the war. The decision was made as the Raikage was the only one who didn't have any of his shinobi joining this Akatsuki, making it less likely for there to be any spies. It was also due to B or Bee, Naruto wasn't quite sure as these people from Kumo had some weird names. Anyway it was due to Bee being the last remaining Jinchuuriki, which apparently are humans with a chakra beast sealed inside of them.

Naruto compared them to Sacred Gears which wasn't that far off.

So with Kumogakure home to the headquarters of the alliance and due to that all the capable shinobi were sent here. Which is why the streets below them were so crowded with shinobi from different villages, each enjoying themselves as they might not have the opportunity to do so after the war.

It was actually interesting to see each shinobi of different villages talk to each other like they were some sort of long lost friends. He had honestly expected a fight or several to break out, perhaps so it would bring him some sort of amusement he was lacking here in this world.

There were no people here that were strong enough to even spar with. Well, Tamamo was an exception but he didn't want to hurt her, spar or not. And even then, the damage they would more than likely end up causing would upset these Kages.

Not that he would really care, it's just that he gets a bit twitchy when someone as weak as these people here would dare to scold him. Perhaps it was his devil blood in him or perhaps it was just one of his traits he didn't know he had.

Nonetheless, the fact that-

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an extra weight that joined him. Glancing down he came face to face with Tamamo who had laid on top of him with a wide smile on her face.

''Hoh, why are you smiling like that?'' Naruto asked her as he cupped her cheek with one hand and softly rubbed her with his thumb.

''No reason~'' Tamamo chirped a tad bit too cheerfully for his liking.

''Ahuh…'' He muttered, clearly not believing her one bit.

The two stared at another for a while. Blue locking with amber. Even from their position high up the voices of partying shinobi below reached their ears.

The sounds of both of their stomachs rumbling put a pause to their rather intense stare off as slowly a faint hue dusting both their cheeks.

''So…'' Naruto was the first one to speak. ''Want to get something to eat?''

Tamamo nodded her head. She didn't move though, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck with increasing strength. With a soft grunt he managed to get up his hands coming to rest on her behind to lessen the weight his neck was supporting.

He spared the moon that was clearly visible in the sky a glance before casually walking towards the edge of the building they were on. He didn't even spare a second chance as he walked off, his wings formed on his back allowing him to gently float down.

A few shocked gasps coupled with wary glances were sent their way as he touched down. He smirked slightly as the surrounding shinobi and civilians began to look up for any hint where he came from.

Suddenly something made impact with the side of his head with enough force his face was turned to the side. Quickly he turned around to whatever or whoever it was that had dared to hit him, ready to wipe them from this plane of existence.

''Eh?'' Naruto blinked a few times as he turned right into the bushy tail of Tamamo which swayed gently from left to right. ''Tamamo?'' He questioned as he looked down at the fox girl he was carrying.

''Hehehe~'' The soft, mellifluous sound of her laughter reached his ears as Tamamo leaned her head back. He could see the amusement twinkling in her eyes before her tail softly caressed his cheek. The very same cheek she had slapped him at.

Naruto playfully narrowed his eyes at her. ''Oh, such a cheeky little vixen you are.''

She stuck her tongue out as she blew raspberries at him. Now liking how she was mocking him he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own much like he had done before as he kissed her. While initially caught off guard Tamamo quickly returned the kiss he had initiated as she explored his mouth with her tongue he had captured.

Naruto gave her rear a firm squeeze, her choice of outfit allowing direct contact as the top she wore stopped just past her behind, the cloth she wore doing its job of protecting her panties from being seen.

Tamamo let out soft moans in their kiss as she felt him knead her behind. Breaking their kiss she panted, a thin strand of saliva connecting her lips to his own while her cheeks were flushed from their short make out session. It was then that she realized they were being stared at, whether it was from their little display of affection or her ears and tail Tamamo didn't know. Nonetheless she buried her face in his neck as she was embarrassed by the fact that they had an audience.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't possibly care less. What they thought of them was as important as what an ant thought of him, which was nothing at all. Yet, he didn't want Tamamo to feel uncomfortable so he sent the onlookers a glare that promised death if they didn't look away.

''What.'' It wasn't a question. No, it was a statement, one that conveyed that they should look away if they treasured their life less it was for him to take. Luckily for them the glare combined with the brief pulse in potent, demonic killing intent did its job as they quickly acted like nothing had happened.

''Tch, weak.'' He scoffed in disgust before beginning to walk in search of a place to eat for the two of them.

Speaking of which, Naruto glanced at Tamamo who still had her face buried in his neck. Though her embarrassment seemed to have gone away as nipping and softly biting a certain spot on his neck. He could feel her sharper than normal canines scraping against his skin sending pleasurable sensations to his mind.

Her tail wrapped around his arm as he began walking, looking for a place to eat. He paid no attention to any passersby, even the looks sent their way were ignored by him.

After a couple minutes of walking through the streets, which took longer than it should've had due to how busy it was Naruto came to stop in front of a decently sized restaurant.

''We're here Tamamo.'' He told her as he gently set her down on her own two feet before prying off her arms from around his neck which earned him a soft whine.

He rolled his eyes at her before taking her hand in his own and motioning to the restaurant in front of them. ''I brought us here as last time we were here the food was quite alright.''

Looking at what he was pointing at Tamamo's eyes lit up before she walked towards it, practically dragging him along with her. She was hungry and she wasn't going to wait any longer!

Naruto wasn't given any time to protest as the ridiculous grip she had one his hand made sure he'd be right next to her, whether or not he wanted to or not.

Making their way inside they immediately took note of how busy it was as shinobi could be seen pretty much everywhere.

Looking around Tamamo located two seats near the bar that were empty and tugged on his hand. ''There.'' She pointed to the empty chairs.

Naruto nodded his head as he lead her towards there while ignoring the pointless chattering around them. As he neared the seats Tamamo had pointed out he bumped into someone, sending whoever it was stumbling.

''Hey!'' A voice called out to them but Naruto opted for ignoring it.

''Don't ignore me!'' The same male voice spoke up again only this time louder.

''Kiba, i don't think that's smart. '' A second voice said, this one too sounded male.

''Easy Shino, i'm just going to ask this bastard to apologize. That's all.''

Shino opened his mouth to stop him yet no words escaped his mouth as Shino realized who he was dealing with. Kiba was as stubborn as a mule and quite arrogant, especially after receiving his promotion to Jounin a month or two ago.

So he settled for watching his teammate catching up to the spiky blond. For some reason though Shino had the feeling something was about to happen, and that something wasn't anything good.

He watched as the blond seemed to freeze the second Kiba laid his hand on him. Nervously he glanced to his side where his other teammate, Hinata was sitting. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on. In fact she seemed rather bored, the only thing that had bothered her were a few shinobi who had tried to hit on he throughout the night.

She had of course swiftly and coldy rejected them with a stoic expression that would do any Hyuuga proud. In her mind she belonged to one and only one person. She never accepted the fact that Naruto had died, having thrown herself into vigorous training while waiting for him to one day return.

She had changed from the meek, timid girl into a girl worthy of carrying the Hyuuga name, especially after surprising them all by earning her promotion to Jounin not too long ago. Her looks combined with her attitude made her an ice queen that was quite sought after in Konoha.

Contrary to popular belief the temperature in the room didn't seem to drop the moment Kiba made contact with the blond who had been ignoring. No, instead the opposite seemed to happen as oh so slowly the temperature began to rise.

While not too noticeable in the beginning, sweat slowly started trailing down the side of his face. A quick look around showed him he wasn't the only one experiencing the abrupt rise in temperature as the attention of the restaurant/bar was now on them.

''H-Hey buddy,-'' Kiba began, only for his words to die in his throat as a pair of icy blue eyes locked onto him.

Familiarity.

That's what Kiba felt when those eyes made contact with him. Despite the contempt they held as they locked onto him there was a certain familiarity in seeing them.

Eyes like those he had seen on only one person before. Eyes that belonged to a friend that was no longer with them. Yet, he couldn't deny it. And so, the first words that came out of his mouth were ones that gained the attention, not only from his own teammates but everyone present.

''N-Naruto… is that you?'' he couldn't help but ask. He sniffed a few times. His scent was was the same yet different at the same time. At was hard to describe, especially with the heavy scent of fox that was mixed with his own. In fact, it seemed to be all over him. Literally.

Back with Shino the almost completely covered boy sent a look to his side where his other teammate was sitting. No longer was she slouched over in her seat. She seemed to have gain a boost of energy upon hearing Kiba call on the name of her beloved.

And so, faster than one might've expected she spun in her seat. Her pale eyes locking onto the form of the blond Kiba was grabbing, a gasp escaped her eyes as she took in the features of the man.

Shino noticed her reaction and knew what she was planning. He too had to admit the blond looked very similar to their deceased friend except for the fact that he looked older, had no whiskers and was a bit less tanned than Naruto was. Unfortunately though he was just a tad bit too slow as Hinata had already started running towards him.

''Naruto-kun!''

Hearing someone call his name and with such familiarity he turned around only for a blur to crash into him followed by a pair of arms around his neck. On reflex, mostly due to Tamamo being the only person he allowed to embrace him in such a manner, he rested his own hands on the hips of the woman hugging him.

''What the, who are.. you.'' He trailed off as he looked down only to recoil as he stared right into a pair of pupiless that stared up at him with love.

''Naruto-kun, my darling.'' She whispered softly as she cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

Snapping himself out of his surprise, Naruto was about to remove her from him but was stopped by a surge of killing intent so large and potent even he froze for a moment. Quickly snapping out of it he removed the hands from around his neck before shoving her back and turning to Tamamo, missing the shocked look from the pale eyed girl.

He paled a bit upon seeing her pupils dilated into a thin slit while hissing at the weird girl that previously embraced him. Wasting no time he pulled her into an embrace, his hands coming up and began rubbing behind her ears, a spot he knew was very sensitive. It seemed to do its job as slowly but surely her ridiculous amount of killing intent began to disperse, a quick look around showed him that the other guests slowly regained their breath after having been exposed to their apparent death.

Wary and shaky glances were sent their way from the shinobi that were present, each having seen their life flash before their eyes. Though they didn't dare to move.

Naruto placed soft kisses on Tamamo's face, slowly but surely causing the scowl that previously adored her face to melt into a smile and her pupils return back to normal before her eyes closed.

Behind him and unseen to him Kiba managed to recollect himself enough to where he was able to pick up Hinata who had fallen to her knees. Her pale eyes looked at the person she thought was her beloved in shock as he was kissing someone other than her. Her mind didn't seem to understand what was happening before her, still shaken from the visions of her own death she had seen due to having been the person Tamamo had tried to focus on.

Unfortunately due to the shock of seeing some strange girl hug her fiancé being held in such a loving manner by someone other than her, and not seeing him removing her made her lose her composure and resulted in blasting the entire area in her ki.

Getting a proper hold of her Kiba dragged her over to Shino who looked at the blond currently comforting who he assumed was his lover with eyes narrowed behind his glasses. His bugs were moving erratic after being exposed to the woman's aura. What shocked him though was that some of them had frozen and in turn died immediately when she had done so.

That, combined with the inhuman ki made both of them people to keep an eye on. The blond seemed to having snapped out of it quite quickly, hinting to him being either used to it or capable of doing so himself, perhaps on a larger scale. Regardless of which one it was both were quite concerning.

He had tried to send on of his bugs to them but they both ended up doing on contact. The one landed on the pinkette froze while the blond caused them to burn after seeping from their energy.

''What were you thinking?'' The voice of Kiba caused Shino to look to his side where he saw him scolding the Hyuuga for what she had done. ''Don't answer that, we both know you didn't think at all. Really, running and embracing some stranger because you thought he was someone he wasn't?''

''But, but he… Naruto-kun…'' She muttered as her eyes shot to the blond who was still in an apparent liplock with that hussy.

Kiba sighed sadly. ''I know Hinata, i know. But he isn't him, he looks similar and are named the same yet he isn't him. Didn't you notice the lack of whiskers on his cheeks? Though…'' He mumbled deep in thought. ''Their scent is similar if only by a little, it's mainly overrun by the smell of fox. Now that i mention it, that woman with him smelt like fox as well, except much more, like she's the source of the scent.''

Here Kiba turned around to see the blond and the girl were now sitting at the bar and his eyes widened. ''How did i not notice this before…'' He breathed out with shock as he stared at their back, Tamamo's back to be specific and his eyes were focused on the appendage that was carelessly swaying behind her. No signs of her previous outburst were present.

Looking around, Kiba searched for the faces of the other shinobi as he wondered what he was seeing was real or not as no one else seemed to notice and if they did they didn't let it show.

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder he turned to see Shino who gave him a small, almost unnoticeable nod. ''You're not the only one who's seeing that, Kiba. The others noticed it to but didn't seem to react, why? I can only assume they've seen her before and in turn are familiar with her.''

Kiba opened his mouth for a rebuttal but couldn't come up with anything so he settled for staring at the fox like woman's back. ''Man, shame she smells like fox or i'd be all over her. I mean, did you she her?''

Shino looked at him as if he were crazy. Did he already forget what had happened just a minute ago, where she had let loose an aura of death that made anything else he had felt before in his life pale in comparison. Or that she was clearly taken, and Shino wasn't dumb enough to try his luck because unlike a certain Inuzuka he didn't think with his dick ninety percent of the time.

''Kiba, i don't think that's smart and we should be busy helping Hinata instead of looking at women you have no chance with.''

''Ghrk!'' Kiba looked at the Aburame, a betrayed expression marring his face which quickly was replaced by one of concern as he looked at Hinata who appeared to be frozen. Her pale eyes stared ahead of her, unfocused and unblinking.

''Hinata?'' Kiba asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''...'' She mumbled something softly. So soft even he with his enhanced hearing was unable to pick up what she said.

''What's that?''

''...I don't accept this, i don't accept this, I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!''

Her sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone present as they all looked at her. Even Naruto and Tamamo who were eating their food they had ordered stopped before turning their head.

Seeing who it was Tamamo sent her a glare accompanied by a scoff surprising Naruto who looked at her only to see her smiling innocently.

''Hinata no!''

Glancing at them from the corner of his eye he spotted the strange girl heading towards them, her palm outstretched, fingers lit up with chakra. A glare was on her face, not aimed at him but Tamamo.

Tamamo didn't seem concerned in the slightest whatsoever and he doubted she hadn't took note of her.

Despite that Naruto had enough. His patience could only last so long and seeing this pale eyes girl attempt to attack Tamamo after bothering him with her previous behavior was more than he was willing to deal with at the moment.

''That's enough!''

Power. Unimaginable amounts of power literally exploded outwards from his person in waves. Flames flickered around his form as his energy in the form of crimson like electricity began latching out around him. Though it was made quite clear it was anything but electricity as it disintegrated anything it came in contact with.

No one was left standing as an oppressive weight bared down on them. The only exception being Tamamo who was protected by the same aura he was releasing.

There, laying on the ground before him was the pale eyed girl who attempted to strike Tamamo. Her eyes filled with fear as she visibly trained to keep her head up. Seeing that Naruto increased his output even more, the added weight making it impossible to keep her head up.

By this point the oppressive weight of his demonic energy was felt by the entirety of Kumo as the night sky began to be filled with dark, ominous clouds as there seemed no stop to his power. Kumogakure shook beneath his power as the foundation of the building they were currently in kept on being damaged from his wild energy.

Naruto leveled Hinata's form with a glare before speaking with a rather surprisingly calm tone. ''I've had enough of this. Do you know who you are dealing with here, little girl? First, you touch me out of nowhere and now you're attempting to strike Tamamo like that? I've killed people for less!''

A triple layered magic circle flared into life above Hinata's prone form though due to her face being glued to the ground she was unable to see it.

''I already spared your life once but attempting to strike her is unforgivable. Your life is forfeit and by my hands.''

The magic circles began to glow. A few feet away from them Kiba and Shino could only look on, helplessly as the energy that was being released was simply too much for them. It was inhuman, surpassing the previous killing intent the blond's lover, Tamamo, had released by a large margin.

''N-Naruto-san no!''

Head swiveling to the owner of the voice he paused his attack though he didn't dispel any of the magic circles as he laid his eyes on the person that interrupted him.

There, at the entrance or what was left of it as a large portion had been destroyed by his corrosive energy were the five Kages. Each of them was hunched over as they fought their hardest to combat the invisible weight bearing down on them.

''No? No? NO?!" He repeated, each time louder than the rest while stepping closer to them. The pressure seemed to increase with each step he took as slowly, one by one the Kages were brought to their knees. ''She dared to strike Tamamo and you want me to leave her unpunished?'' He looked at Tsunade who was responsible for her as they shared the symbol on their headband.

''Well? Answer me!''

''B-But she didn't. You stopped her and l-look at her, isn't that enough?'' She stuttered out between deep breaths.

''Enough?'' He looked at her, his blue eyes having turned red as they peered straight into her soul. ''Whether or not it is enough is not up to you! It was not you, that she attempted to strike but Tamamo. Your words hold no weight here, woman. Or should i end you right here and now since she belongs to your village. Perhaps you'll trade your life for hers, huh? Though i might just slip and kill her nonetheless.''

The soft sound of footsteps caused him to pause as he looked to see Tamamo making her way towards him, completely unbothered by the pressure of his energy he was releasing which surprised the Kages as they didn't really think much of her initially. Thinking she was merely a pretty face while he did all the fighting.

''Naruto-kun,'' She spoke up softly before taking ahold of his hand and intertwining their fingers. ''Let's just leave them, they aren't worthy of wasting your power on.''

Naruto looked at her. ''But she tried to attack you?''

''Aww, come on Naruto-kun, we both know that wouldn't have done anything~'' She giggled before pulling herself closer.

Naruto looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever to the five Kage before nodding with a small sigh. ''Very well. But only because you asked me to. Know this though,'' He looked down at the Kage. ''You can forget us helping out in this war of yours, all because of that little girl there.'' He pointed his thumb behind him. ''We'll be leaving this village tonight. I'm going to blow up a couple mountain ranges to relieve some of the anger i'm holding.''

He didn't wait for a reply as a teleportation circle formed beneath his feet while the ones floating over Hinata disappeared. No more words were exchanged as Naruto and Tamamo teleported out of Kumo and by doing so the pressure weighing them all down left as well.

''Tsunade-dono,'' Gaara spoke up after slowly they regained their composure. ''I'm sure i speak for us all when i say that i want Hinata Hyuuga punished for putting us all in danger and costing us a powerful player in the upcoming war.''

Tsunade looked at her fellow Kages to see them all nod their head in agreement to Gaara's words and nodded her head too. ''Y-Yes, Gaara-dono. I will punish her accordingly.''

Gaara gave no reply as he with shaky legs stood up, only to end up stumbling as Kumogakure was rocked by what seemed like an earthquake. The sound of a massive explosion reaching his ears afterwards.

''L-Look!'' The Mizukage pointed her finger behind them.

Turning their heads each of them witnessed the massive explosions that were happening in the far distance. Even from their current position they could make out the faint outline of a enormous magic circle that shot down a massive pillar of energy downwards, no doubt it would require some maps to end up being redrawn once he was done.

More tremors reached them, though this time they were more prepared and kept themselves up. Then it stopped, the kages didn't take chances as they tried to wake up the passed out shinobi's who had fainted from being exposed to Naruto's power for too long.

They only managed to wake up a few of them before a brief flare of power was felt. It was massive though as even from their current distance they stumbled once more.

The Kages already turned their heads into the direction he was in. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, making them wonder if he actually did anything.

Their answer came in the form of a blinding light reaching miles up in the air, lighting up Kaminari no Kuni with an explosion that was absolutely deafening.

''Holy…'' A mumbled out as he used one of his hands to block out most of the light.

The rest of the Kages could only stare at the miles high and wide explosion happening in the distance with with a mixture of awe and fear.

Could one man truly have this much power?

It seemed to go on for minutes before died down, they exchanged nervous looks before continuing to wake up their people. They would have to talk about this later, especially since someone like him could've won the war single handedly for them would he still be with them.

As they did so they missed a pair of yellow eyes that too were focused in the distance the spectacle happened before it took a peak to the five Kage.

'' **Madara-sama will be pleased.** '' Its black part spoke having overheard what the blond had said. Indeed he would as even Zetsu doubted their plan would have succeeded if the strange blond would partake in the upcoming war with firepower like that.

Silently it sank in the ground, ready to report to its master what he had seen.

* * *

End Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Naruto had his eyes closed as he was currently busy doing laps in a nearby river. Off to the side Tamamo was currently sitting with her back against a tree, taking advantage of the shade it provided while watching him intently.

Naruto wasn't bothered by her staring in the slightest as he dipped his head in the water before coming back up. He threw his head back as droplets of water flew about while he shook his head and running his fingers through his blond locks.

Tamamo bit her lip as she watched the scene in front of her play out while rubbing her thighs together. That was really hot and she let out a soft whimper as he carelessly got out of the river, naked as the day he was born.

He flashed her a smile as made his way towards her, his body already heating up to get rid of any water that was on him. By the time he reached her he was completely dry and put on his clothes that laid next to her.

''That was refreshing.'' He said to her as he sat down next to her once he was clothed.

Tamamo quickly scooted closer to him before she was picked up and placed on his lap. She welcomed the change as she was now facing him and locked her legs around him.

''Hey Naru…''

''Yeah?'' He replied as softly as her whilst stroking her hair with a hand.

''When we get away from here what are we going to do then?''

''Ah. Well, the first thing we'll do is get married. We'll have a large, or small depending on what you like wedding ceremony in Kyoto and invite as many people you want. Amaterasu and Inari will be there, i'll invite Sirzechs and a few close friends as well. Then, after that we'll go on a long vacation. Just the two of us and not worry about anything.''

Tamamo had her eyes closed with a content smile on her face as she listened to his words.

''Perhaps we can think about children as well.''

Her eyes promptly flew open at that before she leaned back and looked at him with shock in her eyes.

Naruto noticed this and raised an eyebrow. ''What's wrong? Do you not want any kids?''

Tamamo quickly shook her head. ''No! No, i do i just didn't think you wanted them, at least not yet.''

Naruto chuckled softly. ''You're right that i didn't want any kids yet. I just wanted to travel for a while with you which we did. Though, once we're done here i don't mind settling down with you. Getting you pregnant is a different story altogether though with the low fertility rates for devils. Luckily we'll have plenty of time to do so.'' He looked at her suggestively causing a small flush to cover her cheeks.

A sudden spike in energy that was sensed by them caused the two to look in the direction, an unreadable expression on both their faces.

It had been close to a week that they had left Kumo after the encounter with the pale eyed girl that attempted to strike Tamamo. The two had traveled for a bit before coming across a little inn not too deep in Fire Country which had a river near it. After discussing a bit with the owner they were happy to let them stay as they were the only ones currently living there themselves.

Of course neither of the two were stupid and knew these energy spikes were from the war that was currently going on, which has been happening for the past few days. Most of the time it wasn't sensed by either of them but this one was big, much bigger than any previous one.

''You want to head back inside?'' He turned her attention back towards him and she nodded. He stood up with her in his arms as he treaded back to the inn that was a minute or so away from them.

Arriving there they entered and greeted the owners which were a couple in their late forties if he had to guess. They weren't even bothered by Tamamo's appearance the first time they had seen her which came as quite a surprise to both of them. It seemed that they just accepted the weird things the world had to offer and they had already seen quite a bit.

''Hello you two, had a nice swim?''

Turning his head towards the voice he spotted an older woman sitting at a table with a newspaper in front of her eyes, not even looking up as she spoke.

''Yeah, it was nice, refreshing.'' Naruto replied. ''What are you reading, anything of importance?''

This time the older woman looked up. ''Well, there's currently a war going on right now. A massive one seeing how five villages are all working together for the first time since ever… I wonder what threat they are dealing with that required that to happen.'' She then hummed while looking intently at them, or rather him. ''Speaking of, are you sure you're not a shinobi? You seem to have the build for it.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Nah, i never had any interest in being a shinobi. I don't like answering to higher ups like a dog does to his owner. I'm more free spirited much like my lover, Tamamo.''

The woman kept her gaze on him for a moment before shrugging. ''Meh, i honestly don't really care. My husband and i have retired from shinobi life not too long ago in order to open up this inn. We both had enough of the bloodshed which was unnecessary most of the time. The lack of risking your life also wasn't something either of us enjoyed.''

Naruto nodded his head to her words before he sat down on a nearby chair and made himself comfortable as Tamamo rested in his lap.

He wondered of anything interesting was going to happen soon.

It was the middle of the night as a familiar spike of energy caused Naruto to shoot up wide awake with his head snapping in the direction he sensed it from.

His sudden movement caused Tamamo to wake up as well though she looked quite sleepy as she rubbed her eyes while looking around, her weapon, The Yata no Kagami was floating in front of her, ready to attack on a moment's notice.

''Naru… what's going on?'' She drawled out as she let out a cute yawn.

''Tamamo, spread your sensing out to the east and tell me if you sense something familiar.'' Tamamo didn't question him as she did what he asked. Closing her eyes she focused on her connection to nature which boosted her sensing abilities. The nature here was very clean and made it possible to access Senjutsu within seconds.

Finally she found what he seemed to sense as well and let out a gasp in surprise. ''This energy, chakra, it is similar to Kurama-san's except less hateful.'' She spoke before opening her eyes and seeing Naruto nod.

''So i wasn't imagining things then huh…''

Suddenly Tamamo's breath hitched. ''What's this?'' She asked herself.

''This amount of nature chakra, it's massive!'' She swallowed before letting go of her Senjutsu state and breathing in relief.

''Are you alright?'' Naruto asked concerned at what she might have sensed.

She nodded, a bit shaky but it was a nod. ''Y-Yeah… i was just surprised at what i sensed. So much nature chakra and it seemed almost sentient. Like, it was trying to overwhelm me as it knew i was sensing it somehow.''

''I see, so we're dealing with someone or something that has Kurama's chakra along with an unknown entity composed entirely out of nature chakra as i couldn't sense it.'' He then looked in her eyes. ''You wanna go an check it out?''

She stared at him for a couple seconds before nodding. ''Mhm, sure.''

Moments later the two were both outside clad in their respective outfits. Naruto had quickly scribbled a note together along that Tamamo and he were gone as something came up. Whether or not they would return or not remained unknown for now.

It was the least he could do for allowing them to stay and the hospitality they showed.

He picked Tamamo up in a bridal carry as she couldn't keep up with him otherwise as a pair of crimson flaming wings formed on his back. The ground cratered beneath his feet as he kicked off.

A loud boom resounded as he casually broke through the sound barrier while hoping he didn't wake them up.

Tamamo was curled up into him as she wasn't a big fan of traveling this fast. While this was by far from as fast as he could go she never was a big fan of fast speeds such as these and made that known by clawing into his chest through his clothes.

Sensing the large amount of energy in the distance he accelerated even further. ''Hm, shouldn't be too far as is i can sense the energy in the air getting more and more.''

A couple hundred kilometers ahead from their location the battle that would determine the fate of the entire shinobi world was currently being held.

* * *

For four days straight they had fought against a mixture of white Zetsu and Edo Tensei in order to secure a future for themselves. It wasn't until less than a day that their hopes of survival gradually had gotten less and less when they learned the person who had started all of this wasn't the man he proclaimed himself to be as Madara Uchiha had been brought back as an Edo Tensei and laid waste to over a fourth of their total manpower.

It didn't stop there though as shortly thereafter the Five Kages had arrived on the field in an attempt to put an end to the man. It was there that they had gotten first hand experience of the gap of their power as Madara had pretty much toyed with them until the dance had gotten boring.

They had sent the other shinobi to the other battlefield where the fake Madara was at to stop him. And while they weren't sure of what had happened to their Kage, it was safe to say they had lost when Madara Uchiha had arrived at the new battlefield with no signs of even a single Kage.

If that wasn't enough to shatter their hope, the monstrous beast they were currently facing did its job.

Massive.

That's what the creature before them was as it dwarfed the Hachibi, the last Jinchuuriki with ease. The brown colored single eyes monstrosity had ten large tails flailing behind it which reached high into the sky.

It had a large single eye, red in color with a ripple pattern and tomoe circling each that was currently glaring down at the small forms of shinobi whom were nothing but ants and it could sense its chakra circulating through each of them.

''Everyone, get ready!'' Came the command of Shikamaru Nara who had taken over command as the beast in front of them, the Juubi, had blown up their previous command center all the way back in Kumo. ''I want every natural Earth Style user in the back as they will be our last line of defense!''

The urgency could clearly be heard in his voice as his eyes were focused on the large Tailed Beast Ball in was creating.

He raised his hand as the Juubi seemed content with the size of the Bijuudama, it's single eye looking around before landing on him and then it fired.

''NOW!'' He lowered his hand as hundreds, if not thousands of shinobi simultaneously ran through a specific set of hand seals before slamming their hands down.

''Doton: Renga no Jutsu!'' Came the combined cry as uncountable walls rose up.

''AGAIN!'' He commanded, this time to the natural Earth Style users who ran through their set of hand seals.

''Doton: Doryūheki!'' More walls rose, these clearly stronger as they were much thicker and higher. They could only wait and pray it would do it's intended job as their view was now obscured.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he could feel the ground vibrate as the Bijuudama crashed through dozens of thin walls every second. He wasn't the only one that was praying as more and more people closed their eyes.

Opening his eyes to peek, Shikamaru was just in time to watch the last wall before them break as the Bijuudama broke through it with ease. However, just as it was about to reach them it suddenly disappeared.

He blinked, along with many others after nothing followed, not even an explosion.

''Wha...what?'' He said what everyone was thinking as he looked around.

His answer came in the form of a tri-pronged kunai landing nearby followed by a yellow flash and Shikamaru widened his eyes as new hope filled him.

''Brace for impact.'' The newcomer said and before they could ponder about what he meant a massive explosion was heard followed by huge quakes that caused some of them to lose their balance.

''Y-you! Yondaime Hokage!'' Shikamaru exclaimed as he understood that he must've done something to the attack the Juubi had sent their way.

''I see i was just in time.'' He said as he looked around as if searching for something. ''Where is the Kyuubi? I can't sense him anywhere… Where is Naruto?''

At the mention of that name a downtrodden expression formed on Shikamaru's face and several other Konoha shinobi around them.

Seeing their expressions, Minato widened his eyes before clenching them shut. ''No.'' He whispered as his earlier assumption after not sensing the remaining Kyuubi was correct.

Shikamaru saw the man's pained expression and wondered what it had to do with Naruto before he took a better look at the reanimated Hokage and took in his features. His eyes widened once more, he was sure it had happened more today than his entire life combined as he noticed the similar features Naruto shared with the blond that still had his eyes closed and released a shuddering breath.

A loud roar released by the Juubi knocked him out of his depressed state and he turned his head back to the large beast that began charging up another attack. Right, they were currently dealing with a threat. He could morn later once they were done.

It was interrupted however as a second new voice spoke up.

''Senpō: Myōjinmon!''

Falling down from the sky were ten massive wooden torii gates, each came crashing down with a thunderous sound as they kept the tails grounded. Another gate came crashing down, this one bigger than the previous ones as it landed on the neck of the beast causing the attack it was charging to stop halfway through and instead explode right in front if its own face.

''Shodaime-sama!'' One of the shinobis said as they watched a second person land next to the Yondaime. ''And that's Nidaime-sama along with Sandaime-sama!'' As two more people joined them.

Upon seeing those four the morale of those fighting against the Juubi was boosted as they looked at four of the most powerful shinobis that have graced these lands.

''Hokages!'' Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha spoke up. ''We've been brought back to deal with this being that is a threat to the entire shinobi nations!'' He pointed his finger in the direction of the Juubi which was attempting to rid itself from the gates that kept it grounded.

''Looking around i see shinobi from all villages fighting under one banner. It warms my heart to see my dream of peace could be achieved this way. As such we will fight to ensure a future for our people, for everyone fighting here, today regardless of which village they are from. And when this is over, may peace reign for our children!''

The surrounding shinobi couldn't help but listen with awe to the man's words, his charisma ensnaring each of them as before they knew it they nodded with determination filling them.

The four Hokages shared a glance and each nodded. They were about to do their next move but a something descending their direction caught their attention and stopped them from moving.

Seconds later something impacted the ground as a lot of dust and dirt was kicked up, obscuring whatever it was that crashed near them.

Everyone's attention was on who or what was currently in the dust cloud as the fighting stopped. Even the Juubi stopped trashing about as it seemed to sense something from it. The Hokages were each on guard, ready to act on a moment's notice if it were a threat or not.

However, once the dust was cleared the view they were presented with was not what they, or anyone else for that matter expected.

There, standing in a couple feet deep crater was a spiky haired blond that looked very much like the Yondaime Hokage who was holding a fox girl in bridal carry.

The blond however seemed much more interest in the Juubi as he stared right at the beast which glared back at him. The fox girl on the other hand was more interested in the four Hokages, the blond that looked much like Naruto to be specific.

Naruto let out a scoff as he had enough of that ugly monstrosity glaring at him before turning his head in front of him. The moment he did so his blue eyes met equally blue ones and Naruto allowed shock to overtake him.

''You!?'' Naruto exclaimed as he let Tamamo stand on her own two legs as he made his way over to his fellow blond.

The blond Kage looked at the person approaching him carefully, a sense of familiarity overtaking him the closer he got. He increased the grip he had on his two kunai as the a chill ran through him despite not even being alive. Up close he couldn't sense a single drop of chakra from him.

''How the fuck are you here? And why can i sense Kurama's chakra coming from you?'' He glared at his fellow blond, not paying any mind to the man's three friends that were ready to attack.

The Yondaime Hokage blinked. ''I-i'm sorry but do i know you? You seem familiar and you look a lot like my s-son but he's d-dead.'' The Sandaime widened his eyes as he heard the latter and let his sadness show by briefly closing his eyes.

''You don't know who i am?'' Naruto questioned. ''Interesting as i've met you before. It was back when i was younger say… little to a century ago i'd say.''

The four Kages blinked at him as they thought they heard him wrong. A century? Does that mean he's immortal as he looked no day over 18!

''Impossible, i wasn't even born that long ago.'' Minato told him before frowning in confusion. ''Yet i can tell you aren't lying either.''

''Of course not. You had been on my mind ever since we met in this weird space during a dream. You… you called me your son and told me you were sorry for what you did to me…'' Naruto held his head in pain.

''Naruto-kun!'' Tamamo quickly made her way over to him as the blond Hokage widened his eyes upon hearing what this strange fox girl said.

''I… wha-what's is going o-on? My brain… it hurts. You, you said you were my father but were sorry for not being there.. Minato Namikaze… Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Reincarnation something...ugh.'' He groaned loudly as it felt like someone was drilling into his brain.

Minato looked at the blond that was currently hunched over and clearly in pain. He still wasn't sure what was going on. This young man was implying he was his father yet at the same time not? He also implied he was much older than him and a reincarnation, perhaps of his son? Yet that still didn't explain the age difference unless he reincarnated somewhere else?

It would certainly explain the fox girl that was currently soothing his mind as he was a hundred percent sure there were no humans with tails and/or ears around here.

He definitely felt a connection with the young man and if he truly was his son but in a different body, a reincarnation then- Minato was stopped from thinking about it more as in the distance the Juubi managed to charge up another of its Bijuudama which it shot towards them.

He and his fellow Kages were about to move but stopped as the fox girl accompanying his son? materialized a beautiful mirror out of nothing. She stood in its path with the mirror floating mid air in front of her, glowing brightly.

The massive Bijuudama came in contact with the small mirror and then much to their shock was reflected back at the beast.

Naruto who managed to thanks to Tamamo had managed to ease most of the pain his brain was experiencing stomped the ground as seconds later a thick pillar of superheated flames shot up from the ground beneath the ten tailed beast, completely encompassing its massive form in flames which then expanded outwards into a barrier.

It was just in time as well as the second the barrier was formed its own Bijuudama collided against it, resulting in a huge explosion. The barrier which he had made prior held up with ease and the result of the explosion escaped from the top that was left open.

''Tch, just in time huh.'' He commented with a slight grimace as he wasn't completely healed yet. ''Nicely done though Tamamo.'' He said as the fox girl quickly made her way toward him and smiled at the praise.

The two were regarded with wary glances from both shinobi and the four Kages as what they just did was unheard of. First, the fox girl they discovered was called Tamamo managed to block such an attack with a mirror of all things and even reflect it right back!

Then, the blond of which they still weren't completely sure of who he was conjured up a pillar of flames so high and hot with a simple stomp of his feet. And if that's not enough he somehow managed to turn his first attack into a barrier that could withstand an attack that could turn a Hidden Village into a crater. All by himself no less.

The four of them had initially planned on putting up a barrier as well, except their required four Kage level shinobi had the chakra cost was very high. But to see a barrier even superior to the one they were about to use done by a single person was quite frightening. And they still couldn't sense any chakra from the blond.

''Seeing how that'll hold for a while how about you answer why i can sense Kurama's power in you? It's much less hateful compared to back in Kyoto but still… how do you have it?''

Minato couldn't help but gulp from the stare he was subjected to. He was curious about this 'Kyoto' he mentioned and about Kurama as he could feel the Kyuubi inside of him listening. He responded to the question by closing his eyes before his form was engulfed in golden chakra.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden rise in power from the man before him. It still wasn't anything crazy but it now was close to on par with the long, dark haired man standing near them who too seemed intrigued at the transformation. ''Yes, this is Kurama's energy without any of the hate and bloodlust…'' He hummed as he looked him up and down.

''This is half of the Kyuubi i had sealed in myself sixteen years ago. I sealed the rest in my son but he was killed. The Kyuubi told me it can't sense it's other half either which makes the possibility of what you said earlier, about being my son or at least a reincarnation more likely.''

Naruto looked at the man before turning to Tamamo. ''Can you use your Senjutsu and give me an estimate of how powerful that thing in there is?'' He pointed to the Juubi currently confined in his barrier.

Tamamo nodded and closer her eyes as she focused on the natural energy around her and became one with it. Once she was connected to nature she focused at the massive amount of nature chakra she could sense that was in one place. Her brows furrowed together as she found herself being stared down by the titanic monster looming over her. Despite that she showed no discomfort, merely focusing on the task Naruto requested.

Naruto watched as Tamamo opened her eyes before looking at him. ''It's hard to tell exactly exactly Naru… Even using Senjutsu it's hard to get an exact read on it as Nature seemed to move towards it. I can tell you though that it is entirely composed out of Nature Chakra and it doesn't really have a conscious… It's like Nature given a body and acts on whatever it is looking for.''

''Interesting, so you don't know its exact power?'' Hashirama asked as he had gotten interested once Senjutsu was mentioned.

''Well, it's stronger than everyone of you here, combined. Though in terms Naruto-kun is more familiar with it's High-Ultimate Class in pure power though the lack of a proper conscious is severely hampering it from acting on it's power correctly.''

''I see.'' Naruto spared the beast another look. ''You think the Power of Destruction would work on it? I could simply erase it from existence if it does.''

''I don't know, sorry.'' Tamamo apologized as the other Kages stared at him like he was crazy. Erase this thing, this Juubi from existence all by himself? She said it was upper Ultimate-Class powerwise which to them sounded quite bad but to the blond it seemed nothing too threatening. Was he really that powerful and if so, where's he from as no one with that much power would be able to stay under the radar. It was almost like he was an off worlder and that was frightening as they could only wonder if there were people even more powerful than him.

''It's okay you couldn't know that. Though i can at least try.'' Looking in the direction of the Juubi he raised his hand as three massive magic circles formed high up in the air. It's crimson color getting the attention from everyone present as they were layered on top of another before they began to glow. ''Destruction arts: Triple layered downfall.'' He clenched his fist as in less than a second a thick, radiant red column of energy shot downwards onto the Juubi.

What followed was a bright light that caused them to look away followed by a deafening explosion that shook the earth to its core.

Silence reigned the battlefield once the earth stopped trembling and the dirt and rocks that were kicked up by the explosion cleared. Eyes widened as they stared at the aftermath of the attack Naruto had launched.

A crater over a mile in width and several dozen feet deep could be seen. The barrier he had previously placed was gone as well due to the earth beneath it being destroyed.

Naruto was the first to move towards it to check it out followed by Tamamo and the four Hokages. Making it to the edge of the crater he looked down and was honestly surprised it had survived. It was clearly wounded as its single eye glared up at him with something akin to hate.

''Oh my…'' Hashirama voiced as he looked at the result of Naruto's attack. To see the massive beast wounded this much by one attack was something to behold and he didn't even look tired either.

Seeing it regenerating from the damage done to it Naruto was about to fly up to fire another attack at it. But instead of that he jumped back with the others just as wooden stakes shot up in an attempt to skewer them were they previously stood.

''Hn, impressive.'' A deep, male voice said as he jumped down in front of them.

''Madara!'' Hashirama and Tobirama said at the same time.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he inspected the newcomer with him doing the same. ''Hoh? So this is Madara, the real one?''

''So you've met my student? Hn, he told me to watch out for you as you are powerful, more powerful than even Hashirama or I. While i didn't believe him initially i can see there was truth to his words. Though, according to him you weren't going to participate in this war after what happened to her.'' He sent Tamamo a glance, raising an eyebrow at the woman's features before going back to Naruto.

''Well, you're right that neither of us were planning of helping them out.'' He spoke casually much to the shock of the four men next to him but he paid them no mind. ''In fact, if it weren't for me sensing a certain energy in the blond next to me we would probably still be asleep while these people would fruitlessly fight against that thing down there. So you should blame whoever brought them here.'' He scratched the back of his head. ''I mean, the two of us are trying to find a way back home but haven't been very successful so far… If you know how to send us back we'd leave right now really.''

Madara looked at them for a moment before letting out a regretful sigh. ''I don't but that won't mean i'll go out without a fight. To fight for peace, a world where there won't any needlessly fighting!'' He brought his chakra to the surface, fluttering his hair as he held up his hands in a horse seal.

''Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!''

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
